Super Smash Bros: The New Revelation
by MathewtonSmashBrawler
Summary: A look into the lives of the Smashers during the time period of Super Smash Bros 4, in the Smash Mansion. I hope you guys enjoy... P.S. This is my first FanFiction, and it's rated K-Plus just to be safe.
1. The First Arrival

The man shivered as the breeze swept across the grassland. He had just left the boundaries of the barren forest, as he made his way to a growing structure in the distance. He looked at the mansion, in all of it's glory. It was a bit over a decade old, but none the less looked liked the day it was built. He opened the large door, and closed it behind him, stepping into the main hall.

Mario took off his jacket, and hung it on the ridiculously long coat rack. He had made this journey for the fourth time, and the coat rack looked even longer than the last time he was here. Of course he was the first one there; it had been that way since the first invitation. The sudden thought made him take out the wrinkled envelope with a red seal on it. He sighed, hopping the rest of the Smashers would make it through the somewhat chilly season of late winter.

"Master Hand! Are you-a home!?" Mario cried. The sudden echo made him realize how big the mansion truly was this time around. The strange structure had a tendency to get bigger every visit. Mario concluded,"Hmm, I guess even I'm earlier than-a Master Hand...," He took off his hat, and pondered with with it for a while. He expected Master Hand to be home around dinner time.

With nothing better to do, Mario decided to take his luggage and visit his room. He would be there for a while. The stair way was rather large, but they didn't use to call Mario "Jumpman" for nothing! In a single bound, Mario leapt to the balcony of the stair way. He chuckled to himself, knowing he wouldn't be the only Smasher to showboat before long. Satisfied, he continued making his way.

Now, as big as the mansion was, it was luckily equipped with a navigation system (and by that, I mean signs posted around the mansion). He took the direction of the arrow leading to the "Residential Quarters", saving the indoor gym for later in his stay. As usual, he got room "01," and under the number said his name, "Mario" Feeling curious, he checked the other room numbers, but all it said under them was, "?" "Figures," Mario said, as he went into his room to begin settling in...

The sun was setting as Mario sat on his couch, playing "Super Mario Maker" for the Wii U. Being Nintendo's main man, it was only natural for him to get perks, some better than others. He had just finished playing one of his created levels, when a booming voice made him flip over and his hat fell off. "IS ANYBODY HOME?!" bellowed Master Hand, in a voice Mario was all too familiar with. Though he wasn't really THAT annoyed, as he shut off his Wii U, and dashed out the door to join Master Hand for dinner.

Mario was stuffed as he swallowed his last piece of Starman Cake. Being the gentleman of a plumber he was, he took it upon himself to make dinner, his signature Mushroom Pepperoni Pizza with Spaghetti, and even dessert, Peach's secret Starman Cake recipe, whom of course would share it with Mario. The thought of Peach made Mario's heart flutter. His train of thought was soon interrupted by Master Hand. "Oh, Mario! That was one of the best meals I've had in a LONG time!" The plumber was used to such compliments, and took the token of gratitude rather humbly.

"I gave it my-a best! After all, it's what I do! But Master Hand.." The floating hand embodiment began moving slower, anticipating Mario's question. "...why aren't all the resident rooms marked?" concluded Mario. The hand thought of his answer, before eventually confessing, "Well, this time around, I didn't want to give any spoilers, besides, there'll be a lot of smashers this time around!" Mario's eyebrow arched, as he groomed his mustache. "How many smashers?" he asked. "Oh, just over 58 or so..." Master Hand replied. Mario down taunted, and then excused himself to his room.

58\. 58 SMASHERS! The thought kept running through Mario's head. So we're the mixed emotions. On the bright side, at least he would get to know some new faces. Plus, no wonder there were so many residential rooms! Mario began to chuckle to himself again, as he began getting ready for bed. By the end of the evening, Mario was in his favorite Fire Flower-themed pajamas, sipping a cup of hot milk. He took off his hat and gloves, put on some headphones, and turned it to the Mushroom Kingdom's relaxing tunes. He drifted off to sleep, imaging fights of both the past and future...


	2. Four's A Smash!

It was early morning when the sun dawned on Mario's face. He murmured "Mushrooms...spaghetti...five more minutes of sleep...zzz..." He probably would have gotten more sleep, had it not been for the knock on the door to occur. "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" The sudden sound made Mario fall out of bed! "Oh man... did Master Hand lock him-a-self out of the mansion again?" Sighing, Mario got dressed, and walked down the stairs to the door.

When he opened the door, he expected to see a floating hand, somewhat embarrassed of locking himself out of the mansion. Instead, he saw a green-clad, elf-eared young man. "LINK!?" Mario cried, running up to Link to give him a hug. The young swordsman took it somewhat awkwardly. "Good to see you, too, Mario. But aren't you going to say hello to the others?" Mario blinked. "Others?"

Without warning, a pink and yellow blur tackled Mario to the ground. He was a bit confused at the moment, only to realize it was just Kirby and Pikachu. "You kids need to cut back on the candy!" Mario said jokingly. Kirby looked worried, saying, "I don't think I can do that..." "He's just joking!" Pikachu inserted. "Oh yeah?" challenged Kirby, "Race you to the mansion!" The two youngsters took off, leaving Link to help Mario back to the mansion.

It was Kirby's turn to make breakfast, and thank Master Hand his appetite was under control! The fluffy pancakes, served with syrup and butter, nearly filled everyone to the brim! Link was able to muffle the words: "Almost... reminds me... of Zelda's... cooking... BURP!" The other Smashers said in unison, "Excuuuuuse you!" Nonetheless, they all laughed afterward, as Mario went to collect the new residents' luggage.

Afternoon came, and all the Smashers present in the mansion were playing something or another on various Nintendo consoles. Pikachu had a Game Boy, and was playing Pokémon Red Version. Kirby was playing the final boss of Kirby Planet Robobot on his 3DS. Link was playing Twilight Princess HD on his Wii U (no doy). Surprisingly, Mario was on his Game Cube, playing Luigi's Mansion. "It's nice to see someone else as the star sometimes..." Mario said, somewhat under his breath.

Eventually, Link became bored. He had forgotten how difficult Twilight Princess could be, and needed something else to kill the time. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head, and as he grinned evilly, he shouted the dreaded words: "4 Player Smash!" Everyone popped their heads out of their doors, putting a stop to whatever they were doing. Link thought it was in the bag...

The only thing in the bag for Link was 2nd place. He would have won, had it not been for Kirby. He glared at the pink blob as he was bouncing around and victory dancing. _Note to Self_ , Link thought, _find a way to neutralize Kirby's hammer_.That was what cost Link his victory. Plus, as if to rub salt in the wound, Kirby won with Mario's hat on! Typical! The plumber himself wasn't annoyed, but Pikachu was sulking in the corner. He had gotten last place.

Pikachu had his work cut out for him when dinner came around. He decided to make curry, and, with the day's battle in mind, made Kirby's extra spicy. The Smashers enjoyed the classic dish, even Kirby, to Pikachu's chagrin. But the joke was on Pikachu when Kirby's mouth caught fire, and all of it flew to Pikachu! Link decided to make desert in order to lighten the mood. His Rupee Sugar cookies did their work rather well.

When nightfall came, every Smasher hit the hay. Well, except for two. Pikachu woke up a groggy Kirby in order to train in the indoor gym. At first, poor Kirby tried to refuse, but when Pikachu talked about Maxim Tomatoes, he seemed to forget he was tired. Fortunately, the two only got 15 minutes of punching bag time before they woke up Master Hand, and were ordered back to their rooms. Both realized they were suddenly tired at that point...


	3. Familiar Faces & Blasting Paces

Another day, another awakening, another "Five more minutes of sleep...zzz..." from the Smashers currently residing in the mansion. Oh, and there was a disintegrated hole in the wall. Link was the first to wake up to the "FIZZZT!" from the impact of the explosion. Without thinking (and still in his green pajamas and brown slippers), Link dashed out of his room, jumped off the staircase, and landed on the floor with tremendous ease. If only he remembered to bring his sword and shield...

The fact that he didn't have them with him only made the situation worse, as he realized Fox and Samus were in the middle of a gun fight! Usually, he'd try to reason with the two, but seeing as he had no protection, he simply attempted to sneak away back to the staircase. Unfortunately, he was caught by a disappointed Pikachu, who leapt into the battle and ended it with a thunder attack. Link murmured something under his breath.

When the hostility of the atmosphere wore off, and all of the Smashers were awake, Fox decided to explain the events of earlier. "You see," he began, "Samus and I were making our way to the mansion, minding our own business, when all of a sudden, some random rock hit me out of nowhere!" Samus intervened at this point, declaring: "Since no one was around at the moment, Fox naturally assumed that I was the culprit, even though I didn't do anything. From there, we got into an argument, and then... well..." Samus pointed toward the hole in the wall. "It got out of hand," said Fox briefly.

From the distance outside of the hole, the present Smashers could hear laughing. Curious, Mario went to check it out, only to stumble backwards at what he saw. Making the situation more intriguing, Kirby decided to take a peek, and his eyes grew wide when he saw Donkey Kong and Yoshi, laughing hysterically and rolling on the ground! The other Smashers let their jaws go slack, as they suddenly put two and two together.

Once the Smashers brought Donkey Kong and Yoshi inside (as well as giving an angry Master Hand both an explanation and a construction project), the two trouble makers decided it would be best to explain themselves. Yoshi went first, saying,"It was my idea to throw a rock at Samus, but..." "...when Yoshi gave me the rock, I threw it at Fox, so there you have it!" Donkey Kong interrupted. "No wonder it hurt," Fox groaned. "You were aiming at me!?" screeched Samus.

When Donkey Kong and Yoshi realized the gravity of the situation, they decided to haul their tails and run for their lives! Unfortunately, the two victims were not far behind. Link and Kirby decided to give chase, Mario decided to get an emergency first aid kit, and Pikachu just shrugged and headed back to his room. Even during this mad dash, all of the Smashers still got a quick breakfast through some breakfast shakes.

Link and Kirby weren't too surprised to see Yoshi and Donkey Kong fumbling around with a few bruises. Sure enough, Fox and Samus seemed virtually unharmed, and were quite proud of their victory. They didn't even seem to notice Yoshi and Link, trying to back away, as Donkey Kong attempted to ambush Fox. Kirby took care of the raging behemoth, despite major differences in size. Meanwhile, Samus was going to give Link a little lesson on courage, ironically.

With the morning brawls out of the way, Yoshi made his way into the kitchen to prepare lunch. The Smashers were somewhat surprised to find lunch as a meaty omelet, but none the less ate their hearts out. The next few moments were spent on getting the Smashers settled into their residence quarters. By the time it was afternoon, every Smasher was busy playing one of their games (oh, the humanity).

It was evening for the Smashers, and no one had an idea for dinner. Luckily, Fox had been playing Star Fox Zero, which quickly gave him an idea. He went to the kitchen pantry to prepare the popcorn, and told everyone to be in the screening room. When he came back, he was struggling to carry tons of popcorn tubs. Everyone grabbed a popcorn tub, and headed to the screening room. From there, Fox uploaded the movie "Star Fox Zero – The Battle Begins" and pressed "Play," Everyone got comfy in their chairs, and began eating their popcorn...


	4. Shun Those Who Sleep

Of all the times for there to be a noise, why in the middle of the night? It wasn't like it mattered, anyway. All of the Smashers present in the mansion were having an unfortunate case of insomnia, thanks to Samus and Kirby accidentally combining sugar and coffee, and then distributing it to the rest of the Smashers at dinner. Still, Mario and Pikachu were bothered by the sound at the door, and went to the mansion door to get to the bottom of it.

Mario was split between himself when he opened the door. On one hand, he liked to see that his brother Luigi had made the trip. On the other hand, he was a little annoyed that his brother was getting sleep and that he wasn't. Pikachu on the other hand, was annoyed at the pink puff ball that Luigi was sleeping next to. "Why Jigglypuff, why?" murmured Pikachu. Soon after, Mario and _Pikachu_ began bringing _the_ two slumber heads into the mansion.

Luigi knew two things. One, he needed to invest in some earmuffs. Two, he was in the Smash Mansion. The second he woke, up, he immediately explained how the two smashers arrived earlier, but were put to sleep (AGAIN) by Jigglypuff's singing. Apparently, Jigglypuff was so tired at that point even she succumbed to her voice. With that out of the way, the Smashers (seeing no reason to go to bed due to their insomnia) decided to get Luigi and Jigglypuff situated.

It was moments before midnight, but the Smashers still weren't sleeping. _If only Jigglypuff could put us to sleep like Luigi_ , thought Samus. Then, a light bulb went off. Samus dashed to get Smashers around the mansion (which isn't easy in a Power Suit). Once all of them were grouped together, Samus _ordered_ Jigglypuff to sing. Jigglypuff happily obliged, and within a few seconds, Luigi was out cold. The rest of the Smashers... were not.

Samus groaned in defeat, just as Luigi shrugged off his impromptu nap. It was as if nothing could get the Smashers to snooze. Mario then pipped in, declaring, "10-Way Smash, anyone?" At first, everyone gave Mario a weird look. Sure, he was Nintendo's mascot and everything, but his idea was just, oh I don't know, CRAZY! Before anyone could reject the idea, Luigi ran up to his brother, executed his Super Jump Punch, and randomly yelled, "SHORYUKEN!" Thus, the madness began...

Cue the 15 minute fast-forward. The Smashers looked about ready to clock out after the battle. Between his wheezing, Kirby ordered Jigglypuff to sing again. This time, even Luigi wasn't knocked out! The Smashers groaned. Was their insomnia too powerful, even for them? Were they to resign to this twisted form of defeat? None of these questions were answered, because suddenly, Crazy Hand appeared out of nowhere!

"OH, HELLO, SMASHERS! I just gotta say, you should really make this place easier to find! IT'S JUST TOO CONFUUUUUSING!" Crazy Hand bellowed his madness with a cackle. Sleep deprivation was probably infecting the Smashers' minds, as huge grins appeared in their faces. Crazy Hand looked at them weird (however hands looked). Suddenly, Donkey Kong screeched, "GET HIM!" The Smashers bounded towards the mentally insane hand, with their eyes in a glazed flame...

Cue the fast-forward cliche, again. The Smashers were still at it with Crazy Hand, unable to contain their desire to be tired. "Oh for the love of the void, would you just GO TO SLEEP!" Crazy Hand screamed! That was a big mistake on his part, because as soon as Jigglypuff struck his musical tune, Crazy Hand fell to the floor with a "BANG!" It didn't make the Smashers sleep, but the "BANG!" was enough to wake Master Hand.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Master Hand bellowed. The Smashers tried explaining all at once, resulting in incoherent babble. Master Hand snapped his fingers, demanding silence. When the dazed Smashers cleared their heads, it dawned upon them that they might have taken the whole thing a little too far. Everyone turned to Jigglypuff. "One more time, Jigglypuff," Fox ordered. Before the puff could begins it's melodic song, midnight struck, and all of the Smashers (Jigglypuff included) conked out, which isn't surprising between the coffee/sugar crash and the long, LONG night. Master Hand sighed, teleported the Smashers to their rooms (PJs on), and carried his brother to their room.


	5. Fire in the Spring of Things

Mario was hoping there would be no shenanigans this morning. Spring finally came to the Smash Mansion, and Mario wanted to enjoy it. Sadly, the person on the other side of the door had other ideas. As soon as Mario flung the door open, his face was greeted with a "FALCON...PUNCH!" Mario slammed into the nearby wall, while Captain Falcon fell to the floor, laughing himself silly.

Upon hearing the impact, the other Smashers dashed onto the balcony of the stairs. On one end, they saw Mario, looking like he would puke out Samus' tacos. On the other hand, they saw Captain Falcon, still laughing a little bit, as he turned to the Smashers and taunted, "Show me your moves!" At this Luigi ran towards the famed racer/bounty hunter to avenge his brother. He was completely oblivious to the set-up!

Once Luigi was in range, Captain Falcon jumped out of the way, revealing Ness. "PK FIRE!" he cried, unleashing a merciless fire pillar against Luigi. Once the impact was over, Luigi fainted from shock, and Ness, like Captain Falcon, fell on the floor laughing. Kirby probably would have joined in, had it not been for the fact that he was a little ticked off. Samus shared his disapproval, and both of them lunged for the pranksters!

It had only been two minutes, and Captain Falcon suddenly began begging for mercy. Ness, right beside him, shook his head in disappointment. Samus and Kirby we're celebrating their victory, while Lugi was helping his brother regain balance, and hoping he wouldn't puke out tacos. Speak of which, in all of the excitement brought up by the two new residents to Smash Mansion, lunch time was finally on the clock. As a delicious smell snuck out of the kitchen, the Smashers walked towards it, drooling...

You have to give credit to Link, he could make delicious fried chicken with biscuits and gravy (or was it fried cucco?). Master Hand and Crazy Hand also decided to join the Smashers at lunch, for they had a very important announcement. "As you all should know by now," Master Hand began, "Captain Falcon and Ness have decided to join us in the Smash Mansion once again!" "Why does it matter again?" asked Link rather rudely. Crazy Hand decided to answer Link's question by saying,"Because, dummy, the next few fighters are going to be from Melee. Then Brawl, and then, you'll get to see some newcomers! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Link was sulking a bit in his chair at Crazy Hand's answer. Fox joined in, asking, "How do you even know all of this?" "Well, one, we're both the all knowing hands off the universe...," began Master Hand. "...and two," continued Crazy Hand,"the guy who's documenting the whole thing wants us to know!" At this, all the Smashers turned their faces to the guy typing words on the screen. He sighed, muttering to himself, "Why did this fourth wall break come so soon?" Then, quickly, he turned the attention back to the FanFiction at hand.

A few minutes after lunch, the Smashers were helping Captain Falcon and Ness settle into their rooms. When they were finished, Captain Falcon decided to play some F-Zero, while Ness was busy playing a fan-dubbed version of Mother 3. The other Smashers retired to their rooms to play video games, watch TV, or, in Jigglypuff's, Luigi's, and Kirby's case, take a nap. All was peaceful, until Ness and Captain Falcon got bored...

Ness decided to torture Kirby by constantly thrashing him with PK Thunder. When the puffball woke up from his sleep and opened the door, Ness attempted to thrash into him using PK Thunder. Unfortunately, he completely forgot about Kirby's inhale, as he got sucked into the pink void. Luckily, Kirby wasn't in the mood to copy Ness. Unluckily, Kirby spat him into the wall and activated his Smash Glow. Ness' eyes widened as he attempted to flee with Kirby right on his heels.

Luigi didn't have Kirby's luck, or any luck for that matter, against Captain Falcon. The captain probably got a dozen Falcon Kicks with Luigi's cowardly behavior. It was on the 13th kick that Luigi somehow grabbed Captain Falcon, flung him out the door, and activated his Smash Glow. Captain Falcon intended to mossy on over and teach the "green bean" a lesson. Unfortunately, one look at Luigi's Smash Glow was enough for Captain Falcon to flee.

The commotion once again caught the Smashers attention. They looked down from the stairwell to find Captain Falcon and Ness cowering in front the Smash Glowing Luigi and Kirby. They expected Final Smashes, but didn't expect the Final Smashes executed. The looks of Kirby's Ultra Sword and Luigi's Poltergust 5000 were enough to send a chill down anyone's spine. For the rest of the day, not one smasher dared to cross those two. Not even Mario...


	6. Four New Visitors and One Grumpy Plumber

For Link and Mario, there was a certain 'je ne sais quoi' in the air. They both couldn't explain why, but both were feeling very upbeat today. Luckily, all was explained at the door. At the ring of the bell, Mario and Link somehow reached it at the same time. Figuring it wouldn't matter, they both opened the door, and fainted upon seeing their new guest. Luigi, who was walking by, told the guest to come in, while he reluctantly took Mario and Link up to their rooms.

Peach, Bowser, Zelda, and Sheik were probably expecting anything but fainting greeters. Yet here they were. Luigi, though still somewhat reluctant, decided to make that day's breakfast. His apple pie with strawberries was evenly balanced with both sweetness and tart, just to note. Everyone was just starting the meal, when Mario and Link stumbled into the room. The two took their seats, avoiding eye contact due to embarrassment.

It seemed to blow over by the end of breakfast. Mario offered Peach to settle into her room, while Link and Zelda dueled in a friendly sparring match. Sheik and Samus decided to discuss previous events, as well as explain why she and Zelda weren't the same person. As for Bowser, he and Captain Falcon decided to participate in a Sudden Death match. Poor Luigi ended up cleaning the charred and ashy remains of the room that day.

When afternoon finally rolled around, the smashers gathered together to enjoy Captain Falcon's Fried Dumplings and Ramen. It would have gone so well, had it not been for Bowser's antics. When no one suspected a thing, he flicked the one of his dumplings at Mario. Cue the slow motion. Out of nowhere, Luigi jumped in front of Mario to deflect the dumpling, only to be smashed against the wall by the dumplings surprising force.

Things kinda went down hill after that. Mario rushed to his brother side, screaming, "LUIGI!" in utter terror. Bowser tried sneaking away, only to have his footsteps betray him to Sheik's fury. She somehow knocked him to the Final Destination stage! She gave chase, along with a worried Link and Ness. The rest of the Smashers went to spectate, and Mario rushed Luigi to the ER, leaving Kirby to steal everyone else's dumplings and ramen.

Ness was playing around with Link's Master Sword, which he considered a trophy for winning the four way fight. Link objected, and probably would have done something about it, if he and Sheik weren't being crushed under Bowser's tremendous weight. Peach and Zelda shared concerned looks at the sight (oh, and at the Bowser thing, too). It was at that moment Mario and Luigi entered the room.

At this point, Luigi thought his worries were over. How unfortunately wrong he was. His face grew beet red when he saw the seen before him. It looked as if he would activate his Smash Glow again! Oh, the horror! But before things got too out of hand, Luigi decided to take a deep breath. He threw Bowser out of the room, gave Link back his Master Sword, and calmly left the room, muttering, "One must be on guard in order to resist the dark side,"

Luigi retreated to his room to cool down with a nap. He only awoke when the smell of his favorite lasagna hi-jacked it's way into his nostrils. He decided to head to the kitchen, and was quite surprised to see the Smashers already digging in. He analyzed the situation, and nothing seemed wrong at the moment. He took his seat cautiously, but with one bite of the lasagna, all his worries were forgotten.

Luigi slept rather peacefully that night. As did nearly the rest of the present Smashers, save Mario, Bowser, Peach, and Kirby. Apparently, Kirby was being accused of eating the rest of Bowser's lunch, and Mario and Peach were attempting to hold him back. Eventually, Shiek and Yoshi got involved, and within a few punches, and Yoshi's Final Smash, the incident blew over. And yet, Luigi was still snoring...


	7. Unmasked and Unexpected

Smash Mansion has to have it's surprises here and there. Unfortunately, Mario and Fox should have remembered that when they walked into the kitchen. To their shock, Dr. Mario and Falco were preparing breakfast, WITHOUT their prior knowledge! Before things could get TOO out of hand, Link coincidentally walked in and explained: "I let them in," Tensions were high elsewhere, however...

When Link said he let THEM in, he forgot to mention two others. The one that Link was most irritated of was Ganondorf. Why couldn't he have originated in Brawl?, Link thought. To his chagrin, his nemesis sneak attacked him with his Wizard's Foot technique, as he was trying to head back to his room. Link growled as Ganondorf went back to Captain Falcon (shocker...), leaving Link on the cold, hard ground (to him at least).

Tensions weren't high toward the residential area. Samus had gotten along quite well with Mr. Game Watch, the fourth guest of that day. Surprisingly, he knew a good amount of engineering, mechanics, even programming! All of which Samus liked to discuss about in her spare time. She enjoyed having someone to talk to, even if it was a 2-D humanoid.

Lunchtime hit the clock, as the Smashers filled into their seats. Zelda had prepared Chicken Pot Pie for the Smashers, and they were quite eager to gobble it up, even Ganondorf. Then, Sheik walked in. Since she slept through the day until lunch, forgot to braid her hair, and forgot her mask, she was almost unrecognizable for the other Smashers, save Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Captain Falcon looked at her, slumped into his chair, and drooled a little bit.

She. Looked. PERFECT! Captain Falcon was captivated by Sheik's new look. Her hair was down, and the waviness of the dirty blonde strands was like heaven. Her face was surprisingly feminine, contrary to her gruff-sounding voice. Captain Falcon's thoughts were soon interrupted by Bowser's flamethrower. Why oh why must love have obstacles? The reluctant Falcon sat back in his seat while staring at Sheik, who didn't bother to change back into her proper attire.

Link and Zelda grew worried for Captain Falcon. The thought of him and Sheik together was just... weird. But then again, so was Sheik's face whenever her mask was off and her hair was down. The Smashers just weren't use to her that way. Peach, however, was excited about this version of Sheik. So much so, that she actually CONVINCED Sheik to keep this look unless in battle. Oh, how beauty has it's toll...

Ganondorf was (in the slightest) intimidated. Sheik was deadly with the mask, but without? Well, she could cause the psychological component for beauty to make the opponent drop guard (I barely understand this as well...)! Not for Ganondorf, of course. He wasn't phased by such tactics. But Sheik needed to be stopped! Without warning, Ganondorf dashed to Sheik faster than anything the Smashers had seen (which is saying something), and tried getting the drop on Shiek by using Wizard's Foot. The key word here is 'tried'.

One nanosecond, Captain Falcon saw Sheik in danger, and activated his Smash Glow. Two nanoseconds, Captain Falcon brutally ran over Ganondorf in his Blue Falcon, while shouting, "EAT MY DUST, GANON!" Three+ nanoseconds, Ganondorf got pummeled by a speeding Blue Falcon. It took a couple of seconds for the Smashers to attempt to process the events that had just transpired. Realizing that they couldn't, they all sighed, and retreated to their rooms.

Sheik was at a lost for words, and all actions in general. She couldn't even look at Captain Falcon without blushing! Ness made the unfortunate mistake of taunting, "YOU LIKE HIM! YOU LIKE HIM!" Sheik gave Ness a kick in the gut, which somehow caused him to pass out. Mario screamed, and was about to run to the ER, when someone pulled him by the collar. It was Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario examined Ness with an mysterious expression. Finally, he declared, "Falco, hand me the Smash Salt," Falco passed a strange disc-like thingy to . The other Smashers, gathered around the doctor and the unconscious psychic. The doctor snapped the disc in two over Ness' nose. The boy awoke, with yellow eyes and a multicolored aura surrounding him.

One PK Starstorm activation later, Mr. Game Watch decided to make dinner, while the other Smashers bobbed and weaved. Ironically, Shiek was left unharmed, while Captain Falcon held the most casualties. Everyone forgot about that when they tried Game Watch's "Number 9 Turkey", which was flat, of course, but at least it was edible. It also seemed Game Watch had been practicing his cooking skills, because it was delicious!

By nightfall, everyone was sleeping. Except for Sheik. She was constantly playing Home Run Contest, trying to get the thought of Captain Falcon out of her head. The constant streak of doing so eventually woke up Zelda. Sheik thought of ignoring her, but even she couldn't deny the princess' wishes. She went to bed soon enough, but the thought of Captain Falcon kept invading her mind...

P.S. Captain Falcon X Sheik! WOOT WOOT! BTW, I should try writing more chapters like this.


	8. Warped to the Present

The morning was slow, as the Smashers had decided to sleep in for the day. Well, everyone except Mario and Kirby, who were balancing themselves on the rim of the balcony. They were having so much fun doing so, they didn't even notice Donkey Kong and Yoshi sneaking from behind. With one swift motion, Mario and Kirby were knocked off and were heading towards the ground, while the two responsible were laughing their heads off.

Mario and Kirby never reached the ground, to the pranksters' chagrin. Rather, a mysterious yellow and dark blue blur swooped in and saved Mario and Kirby, respectively. After crashing into the wall do to the force of impact, it was revealed that the two blurs were Wario and Meta Knight. Off to the side, King Dedede was laughing his head off at the sight.

Upon seeing the commotion, Donkey Kong and Yoshi rounded up the Smashers, who weren't very happy about the situation. Upon entering the scene, Kirby quickly explained the events that just occurred, and Mario introduced the three newcomers. Link scratched his head. "What is it?" asked Samus, shortly after noticing his sudden change of demeanor.

"Well," Link began, "I just realized these visitors are from Brawl. So, if I'm correct, then that means no one else from Melee is coming back!" The crowd gasped in shock. "None... save I," said a mysterious figure. Everyone turned their heads around, and their jaws went slack when they saw the one and only... Marth. Link grumbled,"I was especially hopping he wouldn't be back..."

"But you are right about one thing, Link," Marth continued. "No one else is coming back from Melee," At first the Smashers were a bit confused, even Marth himself. Then, the truth slapped Pikachu, Link, Kirby, and Marth right in the face. Respectively, each of these Smashers got to their knees, and shouted, "MEWTWO! PICHU!" "YOUNG LINK!" "ICE CLIMBERS!" "ROY!"

Okay, drama over. For the Smashers, it was time for brunch. Marth decided to make some refined Breaded Tilapia with seasonings and a hint of lemon. The Smashers dove in, but one was suspicious. Fox kept eying Marth questioningly. Finally, he blurted, "How did you get in?" Marth paused, then casually replied,"I broke in and got settled in the mansion. I'm pretty sure the author would care to explain?"

Once again, everyone turned to face the guy who was typing the whole story. He face palmed himself and said,"Marth was supposed to be before Peach, Bowser, Sheik, and Zelda, but it slipped my mind, so I put him in this chapter to make up for it. Happy?" the author explained. Everyone glared at him, especially Marth. He sighed, and typed up the next paragraph rather furiously. "This is what you get for criticizing me in a fourth wall break," he whispered ominously.

The Smashers were left confused at this statement. All was revealed, however, when Master Hand slammed through the kitchen door, screeching, "CRAZY HAND'S LOST HIS MIND! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The Smashers were dashing left and right in a miscellaneous blur, as Crazy Hand attacked blindly with full force. Marth was especially damaged, and was pleading to the author to end the insanity.

Meta Knight had warped behind Crazy Hand (somehow without his knowledge), and activated his Smash Glow. The devastating slash from his Final Smash was enough to snap Crazy Hand back to his senses (or the lack of them). Everyone was panting, thanking Master Hand that it was over. Wario was glaring at the author, and farted right in his face. The author didn't smell a thing, and smirked at the chaos he had caused. Then, he disappeared.

Dinner was just pizza that night. But the social tensions weren't as uptight. Sheik and Captain Falcon were nuzzling with each other, the Mario Bros, Dr. Mario, and Wario were discussing what this iteration of Smash Bros. had in store, while Link and Marth were busy battling each other elsewhere for the last slice of pizza. Little did they know Kirby was already eating the precious triangle...


	9. Animals and Mercenaries

Ganondorf was watching "This Is Sparta! ~Brawl Edition" by ElectroBlade, enticed by his own narcissistic desire. He didn't even notice a certain red capped monkey as it snuck behind him to leave a banana peel. When he tried walking back to his room, he slipped on said banana peel, seeing both his life and a red cap flash before his eyes, as he fell to the ground with a "CRASH!"

Samus was talking to her Zero Suit counterpart, who had arrived along with Diddy Kong, Charizard, and Ike. Samus was still trying to comprehend why the two were separate entities. As far as Zero Suit Samus knew, it was the same thing with Sheik and Zelda. ZS Samus decided to leave, seeking revenge on a certain orange Fire Type Pokémon. Samus decided to go see Mr. Game Watch.

ZS Samus wasn't the only person Charizard ticked off. He had also gotten on Yoshi's bad side, who was currently chasing Charizard in his Super Dragon form. Charizard winced, wishing he activated his Smash Glow sooner. Then, dumb luck hit Charizard, as Yoshi rammed into a support beam in the mansion. Charizard would have celebrated, had a familiar voice not said, "You're mine..."

Ganondorf was pummeling Ness. He mistook him for Diddy Kong, seeing as the culprit wore a red hat. "He's not the one you're looking for..." said Ike as he emerged from the shadows. Ganondorf looked confused. Ike threw his two handed sword right over a sneaking Diddy Kong. "He is..." Ike pointed at Diddy Kong, who screeched and ran away. Ike yanked his sword out of the wall and ran after his target. Ganondorf was still confused, and Ness ran away.

Cue the comedic chase background music. Charizard and Diddy Kong were running left and right, avoiding ZS Samus and Ike respectively. The chase went on for three straight hours. Finally, an agitated Mr. Game Watch dropped the hammers, stopping the rampaging beast in their paths. He wouldn't let their hunters go either. For him, it was time to get some answers...

Unfortunately, we will never know those answers, because it's time for dinner. The Smashers gathered around the table for Zelda's grilled cucco, seasoned to perfection, with a side of mash potatoes and gravy. The dug in like a batch of wild animals, not noticing how Peach was sneaking up to Bowser with a frying pan in her hand. Luigi saw this, and screamed,"Mama-miaaaaaaaaaaaa!" This promptly gave Bowser the green light to roast Peach, who promptly fainted.

The room was silent and stiff. Sheik was holding on to Captain Falcon, though she wouldn't admit she was scared. Mario was twitching in rage. Pummeling Bowser was nothing new, however, what was new was who DID pummel Bowser. Dr. Mario hit Bowser out of the kitchen and into the training room using a well timed kick. The next few minutes for Bowser would be worse than taking on a Dry Bowser with Power-Ups turned off.

Dr. Mario was brushing the ashes of off his lab coat, while Bowser limped to the ER. Ganondorf grunted in disapproval of Bowser's defeat, while Captain Falcon, Link, and Luigi were celebrating the battle. Zelda, Sheik, Peach, and Jigglypuff were giggling at the mishap, and everyone else was in their rooms during who knows what. The day could have been more or less over... for most people...

Ness was fortifying his room after the Ganondorf incident, and Mr. Game Watch was playing security guard, patrolling the mansion grounds. Elsewhere, Marth was in the training room, mastering his spacing, and Fox and Falco were in the kitchen, most likely arguing. Mario and Master Hand were monitoring the Smashers, and were laughing their heads (?) off at what everyone was doing at night...


	10. The Lost Angel (And Some Explorer Guys)

"Hmmf," grunted Link. He had just mopped the floor with Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, AND Sheik, with team attack OFF! He expected more of a challenge, but his own cunning was too much for his opponents. He began to walk back to the mansion, when a light blue arrow and several slashes caused the Hero of the Tri-Force to double over and collapse in pain.

The defeated Smashers were shocked at the fall of Link. They looked toward the mysterious attacker, and were shocked to see the innocent angel, Pit. Things would have been fine, had Ganondorf not said, "HE'S GONE ROUGE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" The three Smashers made an attempt to run for it, when out of the blue, Ganondorf and Captain Falcon were knocked out by blue and yellow... Pikmin, respectively.

Sheik was scared. As if seeing Link getting ambushed by Pit wasn't bad enough, Ganondorf and Captain Falcon had been taken out by Olimar and... some guy wearing blue. Despite this minor confusion, Sheik continued to make a run for it. She was about to reach the steps of the mansion, when she fell victim of a red Pikmin ambush. Sheik fell in defeat, as she was hauled off by the blue guy. The last thing she saw was Pit, grinning evilly... and the world went black.

Kirby saw these events transpire out the window. He was desperate to tell the Smashers and demand a rescue mission. Unfortunately, the hero of the stars still had his mouth full from ZS Samus' breakfast cinnamon rolls. After confronting every Smasher, Diddy Kong tolerated Kirby's lack of manners, and quickly dispelled the information.

Sometime after, Marth came into the room with a bump on his head and a note in his hand. Mario read the note with some concern. "Dear Smashers, I have an offer. Meet me at the Smash Mansion's basement to make the deal. I expect all of your gold... for the lives of your friends! Sincerely, Alph," Only Wario was stupid enough to ask, "Who's Alph?"

The Smashers approached the basement with extreme caution. Only Kirby, Meta Knight, and Marth took the precaution of bringing sacks filled with 'Plan B'. The basement was dark, and looked pretty abandoned. As if on cue, a light clicked on in the distance. Pit was rubbing his chin evilly, and his four captives layed at his feet. Olimar and the blue guy were nowhere to be found.

Captain Falcon was fiddling with his ropes. He somehow managed to break free, stupidly shouting, "Prepare to die, Pit! FALCON..." He didn't get to finish his battle cry before being bombarded with Pikmin. "Mercy! MERCY!" he screeched. Sheik sighed, "What did I ever see in him?" The Smashers nodded their heads in unison. Captain Falcon was offended, adding, "Hey!" to the conversation.

Pit continued the dealings of the meeting, as Olimar and the blue guy (now known to the Smashers as Alph) appeared by his side. "Where's the gold?" Pit demanded. Kirby, Meta Knight, and Marth eyed one another suspiciously. Alph caught their glances, and made a gesture to ZS Samus. She pushed Mario to the angel, who did quick work of the plumber.

Marth was irritated. Meta Knight was annoyed. Kirby was... oh boy... At the sight of his fallen ally, Kirby dumped out the contents of the bag. There was no gold. There was only a Smash Ball. Everyone, even Pit, Olimar, and Alph, gasped in shock. Without warning, Kirby crushed the Smash Ball, and lunged for the oppressors. The rest was just a violent blur.

When the Smashers headed up from the basement, and the kidnappers had recovered from Kirby's onslaught, Ganondorf, ZS Samus, and Diddy Kong randomly dropped onto the floor, laughing the daylights out of themselves. Realizing this probably looked out of place, they explained the whole thing was an elaborate prank! Pit, Olimar, and Alph had arrived earlier that morning!

Cue the gasps from the crowd, and cue Marth and Meta Knight dumping out their bag contents. Smash Balls once again appeared in front of the Smashers' eyes, bit Pit, Olimar, and Alph were spared this time. It was ZS Samus, Ganondorf, and Diddy Kong who felt the unfortunate rush of near death. While everyone else took in the scene with wide eyes, Mario and Kirby grinned ear to ear, pleased with the universal law of karma.

Pit decided to make lasagna and breadsticks for dinner. It was the least he could do after the recent mayhem. While that was happening, Alph was explaining that in the game, Alph would be a palette swap of Olimar. Captain Falcon was also trying to make amends with a refusing Sheik. And thus, peace was restored in the Smash Mansion... Until the next day. :-)

P.S. Thus ends Captain Falcon X Sheik... Most Likely... ;-) Apologies to those upset at the news...


	11. The Final Brawl(ers)

Samus was at the door that day. She had woken up to the sound of... nothing. The mansion was quite peaceful that morning. Probably because everyone was bored. After a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs, compliments of Sheik, most of the Smashers were playing video games, or outside taking in the fresh air. Samus finally opened the door, catching herself from being lost in thought. The second the door opened, she face palmed. The peace of the Smash Mansion had been compromised.

Link was trying to complete Windwaker HD, but he was mostly distracted by the lovely graphics. He didn't notice a small, green capped boy sneak behind his TV to unplug the outlet. Link blinked at the blank screen for the moment. Then he looked behind the TV. Toon Link was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh with all his might. Link was just the opposite. He grabbed his Master Sword, and began his mad dash for revenge.

Pikachu was attempting to meditate. He didn't expect a partner, much less Lucario. Nonetheless, it wasn't awkward between the two. However, between breathing and clearing the mind, Lucario noticed Meta Knight in the distance. Pikachu froze. The two warriors continued studying one another. Finally, Meta Knight teleported. Pikachu made a bee line for Dr. Mario, as the two warriors waged combat...

R.O.B. was in an argument with Samus. The two weren't seeing eye-to-eye when it came to robots truly having feelings. "I may be a seemingly emotionless programmed hunk of metal, but I believe I am capable of feelings!" declared R.O.B. Samus retorted, "So your saying my Power Suit can have feelings?!" Kirby sighed at Samus' point of view. He tapped her shoulder, and showed her the final cutscene of Kirby: Planet Robobot.

Poor Mario did not realize his fun in the sun would be short lived. He was laying in the lush grass alongside Peach and Luigi. Everything was going so well... until five minutes passed. A familiar blue blur ran circles around the Mushroom Kingdom residents. Peach screamed, Mario was flabbergasted, and Luigi was blindly shooting his Green Missile technique left and right! When Sonic finally stopped boasting his speed, he met the tough end of Mario's forward aerial. Luigi made a mental note to make an appointment with Dr. Mario...

The poor doctor had his work cut out for him. First, he had to tranquilize Link and give Toon Link gauze bandages to heal his slash wounds. Then, he needed to pry Lucario and Meta Knight apart from each other before any more bruises could be gained. Afterwards, he needed to play psychologist for a devestated Samus. Finally, he faced the most dreaded task of all: trying to convince Mario and Sonic they were on equal footing. "While Sonic has Death Battle in the bag, it appears Mario has the 1.1.6 tier list, therefore, blah blah blah..."

The Smashers had gathered for dinner, considering that lunch had been wasted over the day's shenanigans. Tensions were high, but the Smashers did a good job of composing themselves. Crazy Hand was present to declare an announcement, while Master Hand was taking a well-deserved nap. R.O.B. had taken the burden of preparing a casual buffet of burgers, pizza, chicken tenders, and hot dogs (as well as their vegetarian counterparts).

As the Smashers were chowing down, Crazy Hand cleared his throat(?). "Well, Smashers," he began,"the roster of Smash veterans has been complete," Everyone stopped eating at this, except for Kirby of course. "There will be no more returning veterans for the rest of this Smash Bros. iteration. In a few days, newcomers will be brought forth to Smash Mansion. Now, with that said," The Smashers leaned in, anticipating Crazy Hand's next words. "LET'S CHOW DOWN!"

The Smashers' tensions had faded. Dr. Mario was giving Mario the link to a 1.1.6 tier list video [ it's "Smash Bros. 1.1.6 Tier List [Updated] by TheKingRiki" by the way], and other Smashers were either heading to bed or helping the new arrivals settle in. Luigi helped Sonic, Kirby helped Lucario, Zelda helped Toon Link, and ZS Samus helped R.O.B. For the future ahead, it was done with the old, and starting with the new...


	12. Clone and Kinda-Clone Wars

There was nothing to do that day. The Smashers were bored out of their minds. All that was for breakfast was breakfast shakes. No one was putting any real effort into finding anything to do. Kirby stared at the chandelier, feeling utterly helpless... and hungry. His head then turned to Mario and Dr. Mario. A thought clicked in his head. He took out a note pad and a pen.

Kirby pitched his idea of a "Clone and Kinda-Clone War" to the Smashers. Characters who were similar by moveset or by relation would be pit against one another on a random omega stage. The reward per match would have to be decided before the battle began. R.O.B., Ness, and Sheik would be the judge's panel. Since the Smashers were both bored and interested, the vote was unanimous. Ness began writing the match ups, and Sheik was typing in the calculations.

The first battle was Mario vs. Dr. Mario. The reward would be Princess Peach, or a clone rather ( R.O.B. had some mad skills ;-) ). The battle took place on _Yoshi's Island_. Though the tier list from Chapter 11 stated otherwise by a large margin, Dr. Mario won the day by both a good start and raw power. The doctor retreated to his room to enjoy time with his Peach, while Mario (though still in good spirits) was being cherished by the real Peach.

Link and Toon Link were next, and they battled on the Pikmin stage known as _Distant Planet_. Again the tier list faltered, as Link took victory in less than a minute. Link received a kiss from Zelda (the prize), while Toon Link sulked in the corner, before being caught off guard by a kiss from Sheik. Kirby and Meta Knight had agreed that of Kirby won, Meta Knight had to take off his mask. The tier list did not fail this time, as Meta Knight won the match and his mask, in spite of being copied and missing his final smash...

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were next. Their prize was a bowl of bananas. Before they even began, they realized they were playing _Peach's Castle_ from the first Smash Bros, but it had the label " _ **DLC**_ " Weird as it was, the tier list once again was violated, as Donkey Kong emerged victorious. Next was Samus and ZS Samus, on the retro _Balloon Fight_ stage. Against both odds and the tier list, Samus emerged victorious. Her Zero Suit counterpart sighed, as she retreated to her gunship to apply a Power Suit.

It was Fox and Falco time, and the winner could ride in their Arwing 'til the end of the day. Again, they came across a " _ **DLC**_ " stage named _Hyrule Castle_ , from the original Smash Bros. Falco gained victory without the tier list and with a good start. He jumped in his Arwing, declaring,"Personally, I prefer the air," Then came the dreaded Captain Falcon vs. Ganondorf. This stage was even stranger being labelled," _ **DLC Bundle:** Midgar,_ " Ganondorf pulled off a non-tier list victory, and happily accepted the keys to the Blue Falcon, while Captain Falcon sobbed.

Zelda and Sheik ended up on a _Spirit Train_ stage. The winner would get to use Toon Link (the real one) as their personal teddy bear. Link was flabbergasted, as was the tier list. Zelda pulled off victory, and Toon Link began running for freedom. Then came Marth and Ike. They were on the _Unova Pokémon League_ stage. The tier list cried tears of joy, as Marth won with both spacing and perfect countering. Ike handed over his head band, and Marth held it over his head in victory.

Mr. Game Watch and R.O.B. ironically found themselves on the _Paper Mario_ stage, which looked quite new. The tier list was beaten to the ground, as Mr. Game and Watch snatched the victory and R.O.B.'s Gyro with his excellent grab game. Wario and Luigi stepped up to the plate, or on the _PictoChat 2_ stage to be precise. The winner would get a sack of gold. Luigi had the cards, and the tier list, in his favor. Alas, his lack of recovery earned Wario both victory and gold.

Finally, Olimar and Alph were selected, and found themselves in a _PAC-MAZE_ stage. Confusion once again struck the Smashers, but nonetheless the explorers sparred anyway. The tier list was in Olimar's favor somehow, as he won the match, as well as poor Alph's Pikmin. As if on cue, all the present Smashers fainted from exhaustion, except for those who didn't participate.

ZS Samus, finally back in her Zero Suit, had brought Chick-Fil-A Sandwiches and Lemonade for dinner. Everyone was digging in to the hearty meal, but Luigi and Link looked a little ominous. Peach pipped in, "What's wrong?" Luigi began by saying, "First, those weird new and DLC stages,""And second," Link added,"tomorrow is Chapter 13..." The Smashers looked confused. Then Link and Luigi pointed to their GREEN clothes. Their message finally clicked...

P.S. If you didn't get the last paragraph, the number 13 is unlucky in superstition, so I figured Chapter 13 would be like St. Patrick's Day. Specifically, the part where you need to wear green... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Bye!


	13. Attack of the Thirteenth Chapter

Every Smasher at the mansion had just left Master Hand's meeting concerning the stages. Apparently, some of the stages were to be kept secret, but now, security measures would be taken! But that was the least of the Smashers' worries. Today was Chapter 13. On Chapter 13, you either wore green... or got pummeled without wearing it...

Dr. Mario was sneaking to the trash can in his green lab coat. Mario, in green attire, along with Luigi, in his normal attire, were passing through when they noticed him. "Dr. Mario," they brothers greeted, suspicious of the doctor. "Mario Bros.," Dr. Mario greeted, equally suspicious. The doctor explained he was getting rid of the tier list he came across. The brothers decided it would be best to leave well enough alone...

Samus and ZS Samus were lounging around in their gunship. They made sure they were both wearing some form of green, not wanting to get pinched by themselves. How embarrassing would that be!? Eventually, the two bounty hunters cracked under the pressure, and completely ditched their green clothing. What they failed to notice was the green clad Captain Falcon, "vigilantly supervising" his fellow bounty hunters...

Since four of the Smashers had green as their default palette swap, they became the unofficial 'Green Guard,' Captain Falcon was just being a 'Peeping Tom' as the saying goes. Link, Yoshi, Luigi, and Toon Link were actually SERIOUS when it came to today. Well, almost all of them were serious. Toon Link had a more devious plan in mind for Link...

Marth was currently being annoyed by Sonic. He took the precaution of wearing green armor patches and a green cape, while the stupid rat had worn nothing but new green shoes and green rings on his wrist. Marth was like,"Like that technicality will keep you safe, RAT!" Big mistake. Before you could say green, Sonic ripped off all of Marth's green armor and green cape, leaving him with casual clothing. If only Marth had played Sonic and the Secret Rings...

While Luigi and Yoshi decided to check out Samus' gunship, Toon Link seeked out Jigglypuff. The Ballon Pokémon was sleeping with her green cap on. Toon Link woke her up rather rudely, and ordered her to sing Link to sleep. She complied, always looking for a singing opportunity. As soon as Link conked out, Toon Link took out a can of black spray paint. This was going to be wicked!

Bowser changed to a more green palette swap, so as not to take chances. Ganondorf was wearing green armor as well. They were bored, in spite of the obvious and delicious chaos caused by Chapter 13. Suddenly, Samus and ZS Samus crashed into the mansion, not wearing green. Captain Falcon casually waltzed in, asking, "Want in on the fun?" The two villains gained goofy grins on their faces, and nodded in agreement.

Ike was strolling down the hall with green armor, when he turned to the corner and saw Marth being mercilessly pummeled by Sonic. At first he noticed Marth wasn't wearing green. Then he assumed Sonic must have ripped it off. He figured he might as well forget the rules for this one exception. At first, Sonic dodged a few of Ike's sword slashes, but one hit sent him into an endless combo abyss... OF DOOM!

Peach and Zelda (both in green) decided to make Italian salad for lunch. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong made Lime Sherbert Banana Splits for desert. Chapter 13 had gotten to nearly everybody. Samus and ZS Samus were plotting revenge, the Green Guard was holding a slightly private meeting, and Pit was noticing something odd. "Where's Link?" he finally asked.

The other Smashers caught wind of this development, and only needed to leave the kitchen to find the answer. Link was tied to the roof, hanging upside down, and NOT wearing green. He was wearing black, similar to a Dark Link. The Smashers, especially the Green Guard, were at a loss for words. Without warning, Toon Link yelled,"GET HIM!"

A few thousand punches, slashes, and whatnot later, Kirby (in green) noticed a smudge of green on Link's clothing. He yelled,"HALT SMASHERS!" and the fight came to a screeching stop. Kirby examined Link's clothing. He rubbed his hand on Link's tunic, and the smudge of black cleared the whole mishap. "Who would do this?" asked Sheik. Link suddenly sat up, still hurt and a little groggy. He slowly pointed to the culprit.

"YOU," he muttered. All eyes fell on Toon Link. He became slightly nervous, and started to sweat. Link stood up, his expression looking as dangerous as Dark Link himself. His Smash Glow activated, and Toon Link tried to run away. Link's Clawshot blocked the young swordsman, and without further delay, he activated his Final Smash. Every slash Link struck was near deadly, as Toon Link suddenly felt guilt and regret, as well as infinite pain.

The sheer force of the Final Smash caused Toon Link to pass out. Link approached him, and took out his black spray paint can. He sprayed it all over Toon Link's body, afterwards saying, "Sweet Revenge," He walked away to shower off, just as Luigi was shouting, "GET HIM!" Link didn't join in, and to the side, Yoshi face palmed, declaring, "I hate Chapter 13..."


	14. Speculation and Preparation

Chapter 13 was a thing of the past. The Smashers sighed in relief, glad that it was all over, especially Toon Link. There was only one thing left on their minds: the stages. Apparently, way back in Chapter 12, there were a few stages marked DLC, as well as some new stages that didn't look familiar. Since, as usual nowadays, there was nothing to do, they would do some research.

Unfortunately, Master Hand had blocked the stages not to be tampered with. Fortunately, R.O.B. had taken the liberty of recording known data on the stages. He decided to start with the original Smash Bros. stages. "From what I-a know," Mario intervened,"DLC stands for DownLoadable Content. I guess-a Nintendo decided to do it for this-a Smash Bros."

Then came the DLC Bundle stage, Midgar. Most of the Smashers were stumped on that one. Link however, felt something familiar about it. "It's in the back of my head, but I just can't..." It snapped into Link's head. "Final Fantasy VII," he declared. The Smashers looked at him weird. "How do you know that?" asked Sonic. Link sighed, and face palmed, confessing, "Death Battle..."

The Smashers fell over anime style, and quickly recoiled to their senses. "But what does the bundle mean?" Ness added. Toon Link tried his luck with his answer: "Either there are more stages,... or maybe... it can't be..." "Okay!" Falco interrupted, "Midgar discussion over! It's time for that PAC-MAZE stage," The other Smashers agreed unanimously.

"According to my files, this iteration of Smash Bros. is being co-produced by Bandai-Namco games," R.O.B. announced. "Wait, does that mean..." Dr. Mario began. He was cut off by Pit. "Okaythatsettlesthatit' ..." Meta Knight stopped the angel before he could die from lack of oxygen. The Smahsers then agreed to stop speculation for lunch.

One round of Ike's spicy quesadillas later, the Smashers were in their rooms, watching TV and listening to the radio. They were completely caught off guard when an announcement hacked into their entertainment. "ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! TOMORROW IS THE FIRST DAY OF NEWCOMER SEASON! BE READY TO PREPARE BOTH A BANQUET AND A CELEBRATION! Okay, I'm done.

The Smashers took in the news for a few minutes. Then, they sprang into action. Fox, Falco, Sonic, and R.O.B. dashed around the house to tidy up the place. Mario, Kirby, Peach, and Zelda were cooking up the banquet, even though they would just shove it in the pantry. Sheik, Pikachu, Pit, and ZS Samus worked on decorations. Ike, Marth, Jigglypuff, and Mr. Game & Watch worked on special effects. Everyone was else was either checking on the other groups, doing their own little thing to contribute, or just goofing off.

In five hours, the whole thing was set up, ready to be put in to place. Every Smasher was worn out, but none the less happy. Pikachu and Ness were nowhere to be found, however. The Smashers then smelled popcorn, and thought it would be best to check the screening room. There they found the two missing Smashers, as well as popcorn tubs in their seats. "What are we watching?" asked ZS Samus, getting comfy. "The Digital Shadows Summer Collab," answered Ness.

By the end of the movie, most of the Smashers had fallen asleep in their chairs. Those that didn't carried the conked out Smashers to their rooms. It had been a long night, and they'd need the energy for tomorrow. They couldn't believe they had come this far. It seemed like only yesterday when Mario walked into the mansion for the fourth time. Tomorrow, it would be the first time for the newcomers...


	15. The First Newcomers

"Into the screening room, people! Single file!" Master Hand had the Smashers up and at 'em before breakfast. The Smashers were slightly annoyed, but nonetheless were excited. Today was the day Super Smash Bros. 4 would be released to the world! Master Hand gave brief etiquette rules, then disappeared with a *POOF*. The lights went dim, and the Smash Symbol slashed on screen.

At first the Smashers were baffled. Was this Smash Bros or Animal Crossing? The kid was just answering his mailbox, and suddenly dashed down the road. Finally, Nintendo's franchises were broadcasted in the order of: Super Mario, The Ledgend of Zelda, Metriod, Kirby, Star Fox, Kid Icarus, Donkey Kong, and Pokémon. The representatives cheered on their respective franchises.

As Mario was taking form for the 3DS version of the game, Pit asked, "Who animates this stuff?" No one answered, as the Smashers were captivated by the 3DS gameplay. When Mario flipped to the Wii U version, the Smashers oooed and ahhed at the quality. Samus commented, "Best looking graphics by far..." Then, came the arena. Bowser declared, "The war isn't over!", while Diddy Kong mentioned,"Is that a new stage?"

Then came Mario's near knock out. As he was just about to make a comeback, the Animal Crossing kid from earlier caught him in a net! The words "Villager Comes to Town!" sprawled beside him, as a spark appeared in his eyes. The Smashers were like, "WHAT!?", with their eyes open and their jaws slack. There was a short Villager montage, then the Smash Bros. text logo.

Master Hand reappeared, announcing,"Introducing, all the way from Animal Crossing, The Mayor of Smashville himself, give it up for... VILLAGER!" The red Villager from the video came on stage, and did a little dance. Ness and Toon Link shouted,"VILLAGER FOR THE WIN!" Suddenly, seven other Villagers (four girls and three other boys) took the stage with the main Villager. Afterwards, they promptly took their seats.

Another trailer started up. The words "New Challenger Approaching" showed on the screen. Mario, Link, Kirby, and Donkey Kong stared up at a cliff. A strange figure stood at the ledge. "Who's-a that?" asked Mario. "I don't... oh gods...", said Pit. "I-it can't be..." shuddered Sonic. Suddenly, the stranger figure donned a helmet, and his eyes opened. The words "Mega Man Joins the Battle!" filled the screen. The Smashers (even the Villagers) were in an uproar.

Samus declared, "Took him long enough..." Marth was like, "IMPOSSIBLE!" Wario said, "Meh," A quick Mega Man montage occurred, ending with his defeat at the hands of Donkey Kong. The ape himself declared,"No one defeats the king of the jungle, boooyyyyyyyy!" His reign was short lived when Mega Man appeared again. This time, he boasted his Metal Blade, after which Mario and Link both sinked into their chairs.

Mega Man used more of his abilities, eventually finishing of Mario, Link, DK, and Kirby with his Flame Blast technique. They were all muttering,"That's gotta hurt...", before the trailer ended with the Smash Bros. text logo. Then came the Yellow Devil's appearance. Speculation would be all over the Smash Mansion now! At the end of the trailer, Master Hand once again reappeared.

"And now, all the way from his universe, the blue bomber himself! Master of copying, and wielding his personal Mega Buster, give it up for... MEGA MAN!" Mega Man teleported on stage, showed off his Mega Buster, and kindly waved to the audience. The Smahers were in awe, especially Mario and Sonic, though they wouldn't admit it. After the clapping died down, Mega Man took a seat.

Then, another trailer appeared! Ike bluntly stated,"How many more are there!?" What's more, in the beginning, it looked like Wii Fit. It was soon made clear that Mario, Link, and Kirby were attempting yoga in the trailer, while their real life counterparts were sighing in embarrassment. Mario looked like he was about to give in, when a mysterious hand tapped his shoulder. It was the Wii Fit Trainer.

The three Smashers turned to look at her, just as they were launched by a yoga pose. The Smashers in the screening room were losing their heads as they continued into the trailer. Mr. Game & Watch declared, "GAG CHARACTER CONFIRMED!" The Smashers, hold the newbies, agreed in unison, just as the screen displayed, "Wii Fit Trainer Ways In!" The Smashers were at a lost for words.

Master Hand once again reappeared, and introduced Wii Fit Trainer. ZS Samus was especially excited, declaring,"FEMALE CHARACTERS FOR THE WIN!" Peach and Zelda giggled, and the Wii Fit Trainer took her seat. "And so, here are the first three newcomers to enter Smash 4! Have fun, Smashers, and don't forget the banquet!" Realizing that their stomachs were grumbling, the Smashers, the newbies, and the Palette swaps all rushed to the kitchen.

The banquet was delicious! Somehow, every Smasher found something or other that they could chow down on. Even the new Smashers! Even after the banquet, the hype wasn't over. Some Smashers played Mega Man titles, some played Wii Fit titles, some even played Animal Crossing titles! By the time the Smashers had it hit the hay, the newcomers could already consider themselves part of this wonderful family...


	16. Point of the Palette

Male Wii Fit Trainer was sitting in a thoughtful pose. After breakfast and his daily workout, he had been contemplating his existence in this reality. Was he truly himself? Or rather, was he just an extension of another entity? He continued contemplating this question of the universe, while Pit, Peach, and Captain Falcon passed by. They were each cosplaying as Dark Pit, Daisy, and Blood Falcon respectively. Male Wii Fit Trainer chuckled, whispering,"At least I'm not one of those,"

The droopy-eyed light blue shirt Villager was looking for the main Villager. The other Villagers had already gathered themselves into pairs. Pink was with Dark Green, Yellow was with Purple, and Blue Yellow was with Lime Green (maybe that's their names?). The light blue Villager was annoyed nonetheless. Where was the main Villager? Now that he was thinking about it, the main Villager had said something about 'mingling'...

Alph grimaced at the sight of Mega Man. It was so obvious that the blue bomber was just there to outshine Alph! I mean, who else has blue as their main color and wears a helmet? Alph continued to grumble to himself. He needed to do... something, if he wanted Mega Man to be put in his place. Coincidentally, the perfect plan began to take form in Alph's brainstorm.

Male Wii Fit Trainer had just finished his afternoon workout. He was walking back to his room for a quick power nap, when his female counterpart crossed paths with him. "Oh, hey," Wii Fit Trainer said casually. Her male counterpart looked down on the floor awkwardly. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Male Wii Fit Trainer blurted out, "What is the purpose of life?" Wii Fit Trainer was taken aback by the question...

Light Blue Villager had been up and about, searching the mansion inside and out. First he came across Yellow Blue Villager, who was sitting next to Ness, blushing. _Is their romance in the air?_ , thought Light Blue Villager. That thought quickly came to pass when a soccer ball whizzed past his face. Light Blue turned around, surprised to see the Yellow and Purple Villagers playing soccer with Mario and Luigi. _Oh the insanity_ , Light Blue thought to himself, continuing his search.

Alph had his arsenal of Yellow Pikmin behind him. His plan consisted of mobbing Mega Man with his rather large army, forever instating his position as the superior of the two. Alph allowed himself a small grin, before putting his plan into action. "ATTACK, MIGHTY WARRIORS!" he cried, before leaping towards the seemingly oblivious robot. One minute later, Alph's Pikmin army was reduced to spirits, while Mega Man was enjoying his surplus of energy. R.O.B. appeared at the scene, and patted Alph on the back, declaring,"Better luck next time!"

"I don't think anyone knows that," Wii Fit Trainer solemnly stated, as her male counterpart's face fell. Male Wii Fit Trainer was down in the dumps, feeling utterly defeated. Then, he saw Dr. Mario passing through. "Doc, how do you deal with knowing that for all you know, you're simply an extension of another being?" asked Male Wii Fit Trainer, desperate for answers. To his surprise, Dr. Mario answered,"I count my blessings, and see that I'm lucky to be here at all," Both Wii Fit Trainers were surprised by his answer, but nonetheless thanked him for his advice. From there, they both went to their rooms to power nap.

Light Blue Villager finally found the main Villager playing around with Kirby, Ness, and Toon Link. At this point, he was exasperated with the fact that he couldn't find him earlier. He walked up to the Villager, determined to give him a piece of his mind. But all that was forgotten when a table of sweets appeared behind them. Seeing no consequences to eating them, Light Blue Villager simply shrugged, and dug in with the rest of the kids!

Olimar knew it would be a long day when he saw a sobbing Alph. "WHY DOES HE THINK HE'S THE SUPERIOR IN EVERYTHING?!" Alph screeched, as Olimar attempted to calm him down. "That's because he is," Olimar plainly stated, as Alph looked at him flabbergasted. "Look, there are full blown characters," Olimar pointed to Wario,"clones," he pointed to Ganondorf,"palette swaps," he pointed to Alph and Male Wii Fit Trainer,"and finally, color cosplays," Olimar pointed to a flying Pit (with his Dark Pit color scheme) as he passed by. Alph sniffled, but he felt better. At least he was a dominant palette swap...

Nightfall had come sooner than the Smashers expected. To their utmost surprise, the Villagers had put together and nice dinner of sushi and steak. Wipe ire as it was, the Smashers nonetheless enjoyed, even Marth, who asked for seconds. Alph and the Wii Fit Trainers collaborated, resulting in a fruit salad for that night's desert. When all was said and done, the Smashers retired to their rooms. Well, all except Male Wii Fit Trainer, who had decided to meditate for the night...


	17. Hailing From The Cosmos

The Smashers were once again awakened by Master Hand in order to be sent to the screening room. "Must be another newcomer," Luigi mumbled. Not only had he gotten up groggy, but Luigi was dealing with a sleeping Kirby on his head! The Smashers awwwwed at the sight, and even Luigi found it a little cute. When the Smashers sat in their seats, Kirby didn't bother moving, even though he was awake.

The lights dimmed as the Smash logo slashed on screen. The backdrop appeared to be in outer space, as Kirby made his on screen appearance on a Warp Star. The respective puffball looked in awe, as Rainbow Road came into view. Surprisingly, Mario and Donkey Kong were neck and neck, before Kirby sped ahead of the two. In the screening room, the respective racers gave Kirby dirty looks, while said puffball gave an innocent look at the two.

Speculation rose into an uproar when a Launch Star appeared on-screen, launching a glowing entity towards Rainbow Road. Kirby was thrown off course by the projectile, crashing into Rainbow Road and shattering the Warp Star. The poor Kirby was flat on his face, just as the comet came apart. One piece was descending to the raceway. It was a Luma.

Luigi's jaw was slack, Kirby looked confused, and Peach was fidgeting through her hair, mumbling,"Ohmygoshthiscan'tbepossiblecoulditbetrueohmanohmanohman..." Bowser was thinking,"Nononononononononono..." Nonetheless, the trailer continued, showing Luma and the Kirby interacting with one another. Eventually, the racers caught up, just as a strange blue light appeared before them.

At this point, the Smashers held their breath. The Luma seemed to recognize the light, as it leaped toward it. A young woman with a blue nightgown appeared from the light, as the Luma happily leapt into her arms. The words **Rosalina Luma Launch Into Battle!** splashed on screen. Needless to say, the screening room's atmosphere was near deafening.

"THE COSMOS HAS GONE ROGUE!" Fox and Falco shouted. Zelda said, "More female characters... I like where this is going..." Link on the other hand, was grumbling, "Why does Mario get so many reps?" The rest of the trailer didn't really get the Smashers' attention from there, even at the end. Crazy Hand appeared to (ironically) settle the Smashers down.

"Hailing all the way from the Cosmic Observatory, and adoptive mother of the Lumas, it's the one, the only... ROSALINA!" After Crazy Hand finished his introduction, Rosalina slowly descended from who knows where, and landed with a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her face. Beside Rosalina, Lumas of all different colors surrounded her. The Smashers were captivated beyond description...

Applause chorused in the screening room. Rosalina gave a little bow before taking her seat, her Lumas closely following. All the while, Luigi was blushing at the sight of the cosmic princess, while Kirby was staring closely at the yellow Luma. Master Hand appeared before the Smashers, thanking Crazy Hand for covering for him, before eventually dismissing the Smashers.

Peach, Zelda, and a blushing Luigi volunteered to help Rosalina settle into her room. Elsewhere, Kirby was riding on a yellow Luma, while Sonic and Mario were in hot pursuit. Every Smasher was talking up a storm about the newcomer, as well as minor speculation on the Yellow Devil and the possibility of the Ice Climbers returning. All in all, the cosmos looked a little brighter that night...


	18. New Relations

Luigi was the first out of bed that morning. He wanted to make something special for Rosalina. Without making a peep, he quickly darted into the kitchen and began his work. By the time that the Smashers had filed into the kitchen, Luigi had already finished the day's breakfast. The star shaped pancakes with crispy bacon, sunny side up eggs, and freshly squeezed orange juice, was delicious to say the least...

Kirby thought he was going to do nothing that day. Breakfast gave him other ideas. As soon as he finished eating, he quickly searched through the sea of Smashers to find the yellow Luma by Rosalina's side, as well as Luigi. He approached the duo (trio?), and had a breakfast conversation with the Luma. In a few seconds, Kirby was on top of the Luma, and the duo was dashing towards the backyard.

With Luigi, all had been going quite well that morning. Rosalina liked breakfast, to Luigi's joy. She had originally planned to do some meditation with her Luma, but seeing as Kirby had zoomed off with it, Luigi saw it as the perfect opportunity to accompany her. The session was overseen and instructed by Wii Fit Trainer (obviously), while the other attendees were Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, Purple Villager, Dark Green Villager, Meta Knight, and even Mega Man. Luigi was a bit nervous at first, but nonetheless closed his eyes as instructed.

The backyard was filled with a more competitive atmosphere. Kirby the Luma, Sonic, the main Villager, Sheik, Ness, and Charizard were lined up at the starting point. The grand prize winner would get 5,000 gold if they completed the 200 laps. Mario was playing referee, as he began his countdown, "3...2...1...GO!" The Smashers created a sonic boom from the start! Sadly, Kirby and Luma were in 4th place...

Back at the yoga section, Luigi was experiencing something out of body. Feeling bored with the lack of time passing, Luigi was about to chicken out. However, when he opened his eyes, he wasn't in the yoga room. He was in the center of the cosmos. This weirded Luigi out, to say the least. He considered crying out for help, but the effort was deemed futile. Eventually, Luigi just sighed, and decided to go with it. What could happen?

Back at the race, the competition was fierce! Kirby Luma had gained some ground and were now in 3rd place with 100 laps to go. Of course, Sheik was in 2nd, and Sonic was in 1st. Charizard, Villager, and Ness were trailing in 4th, 5th, and 6th place, respectively. 75 laps left; Kirby Luma narrowly passed Sheik. 50 laps left; the duo were neck and neck with Sonic. 25 laps left; the speed was intensifying. 1 lap left; ...the cosmos stopped in all it's glory...

Luigi was still drifting in space. At this point, it didn't really bother him. He could just float there forever. It was the life! Back in the yoga room, Luigi was smiling. The Wii Fit Trainer and every other student except Luigi had finished their meditation session. Luigi was lost in thought! Eventually, Rosalina tapped Luigi on the shoulder. He rubbed his eyes a bit, before realizing he was back in the screening room. "What did you see?" asked Rosalina. Luigi stated bluntly,"I saw the cosmos,"

The few seconds of the pause on the cosmos gave Kirby Luma the extra few inches they needed to cross the finish line. When time resumed, the checkered flag flew down... and the duo had emerged victorious! The spectating Smashers were praising the victorious racers, just as Mario handed them the 5,000 gold (which the two racers split 50-50). Out of nowhere, Kirby proclaimed:"It's chicken and dumplings for dinner, boys!"

Nightfall had come once again to the Smash Mansion. Every soul of a Smasher was sleeping. Well... except for three (four?). Rosalina her Luma had excepted an invitation to star gaze with Luigi. Kirby was still high from his victory, so he decided to join the Smashers. They had all just reached the rooftop, when their breath was suddenly taken away from them.

The sky was glistening with diamonds and rubies and sapphires, oh my! Everyone continued to stare, utterly amazed. A shooting star suddenly whizzed past. "Don't forget to make a wish," stated Rosalina, as she leaned in and kissed Luigi on the cheek. Luigi blushed, muttering,"It came true..." Little did the star gazing sweethearts know that Kirby Luma were already sailing the stars... :-)


	19. Out of the Ring

Kirby and Luma crashed through the roof of the mansion, awakening the Smashers. The starry duo had been star sailing all night, and had just now returned to their abode. Luckily, that came just in time for another newcomer reveal. Once again, the Smashers filed into the screening room, just as the Smash logo slashed on screen. The Smashers got comfy for the reveal...

There was a ceiling lamp, which zoomed out to include the shadow of a mysterious figure. There was distant cheering as an arcade machine whizzed past the screen. From there, a man with a pink training suit could be seen, with a shadowed figure to the side. DK was losing his mind for no apparent reason, while Captain Falcon commented,"Like the art, hate the jumpsuit,"

From there, the two men did training routines like curl ups, jumping rope, and jabbing. The man in the pink jumpsuit charged a powerful uppercut. When it connected, the sandbag flew out the window. Ganondorf bellowed,"Is he even human?" As if to answer the question, the man on screen put his hand on his training suit's hood, and ripped it off.

Little Mac Punches In! the screen read. DK completely lost it, bouncing on and off the walls, while every Smasher was once again screeching at near deafening levels. The tumult died down in in time to see Samus measuring both her and Little Mac. The real Samus chuckled at this, only to regret it when she was hit with Little Mac's KO Uppercut. Both she and her Zero Suit counterpart sulked into their chairs.

The trailer eventually passed after some time, with the Smashers taking interest in Little Mac's Final Smash, Giga Mac, as well as his KO Uppercut. Master Hand appeared before the Smashers again to introduce the newcomer."Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the scrapper from the Bronx! Champion of the World Video Boxing Association, and the youngest and shortest boxer known to man, give it up for... LITTLE MAC!"

It had only taken Mac a few seconds to set up his room (his speed and stamina were at their peak), and already he found himself fighting his new opponents! Little Mac did like the challenge, though he didn't like the way the challengers abused his lack of recovery to try and gain the upper hand. In spite of this, Little Mac still found a way to pull through in the end. It wasn't until the afternoon that he could say he broke a sweat...

Donkey Kong had a bone to pick with Little Mac. Samus wanted revenge for the trailer. Captain Falcon and Ganondorf wanted to secure being the strongest. Sonic just didn't like the guy's speed. It was after lunch when they spotted the young boxer talking to Diddy Kong and Fox. Without warning, the five Smashers, lunged towards Little Mac, screeching, "AMBUSH!" Funny how the couldn't say a word a few punches, KO Uppercuts, and a Final Smash later.

The five Smashers were in still in the infirmary. Little Mac was catching up with Mario in his room. The newcomers were all chatting up a storm about who would come to the Smash Mansion next. Truly, the whole mansion was quite active. Even the villains (or the lack of them) were held by the relentless grip of curiosity. The air of wonder just wouldn't go away...

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were doing their research. With the recent outburst of newcomer curiosity, it was to be expected. Crazy Hand was about to nod off when suddenly, a mysterious 'triple threat' caught his eye. The two brothers eyed this notification with minor grimace. Nothing could prepare the Smashers for the following events...

 **Not one of my best chapters... Hope the next one is better. Sorry for being gone for so long!**


	20. Smash Bros, Meet Sparta

Little Mac was pummeling Sandbag. He was completely hounding on the inanimate object, his senses honed on it. This early-morning exercise brought back memories of Doc Louis and his training regimens filled with sweat and tears. It helped Mac become as strong as he was today, beyond all expectation. He heard voices, and threw his fist in their direction; he stopped himself before someone got hurt.

Zelda had not expected herself to come face to face with a boxing glove. Accompanying her were Zero Suit Samus, Rosalina & Luma, Toon Link, and Link; the last one of the group was trying not to grab his Master Sword. Little Mac slowly put his glove down, saying, "Sorry… training," With one last look, Little Mac put his hood over his head and walked out of the room. The clock read 5:00 a.m.

Some hours later, it was time for breakfast. Everyone was a little surprised to see the Villagers, Ness, and Diddy Kong working on Sausage Biscuit Sandwiches with Horchata. The compliments to the chef were rather generous, luckily. The plates were just about ready to be washed, when everyone saw Little Mac. He was leaving the room… while putting on his training hood.

Everyone watched as Mac jumped onto the stair balcony. From there, he began doing situps. Some Smashers gave him the hairy eyeball. Others went on with their business. It wasn't until an hour later-when Little Mac completed 200 situps-that Mac decided to take a break, and began pursuing Zelda and her group.

Lucky for Mac, the group was still together. He began to approach them,to which they noticed rather quickly. There was silence. "Why were you there this morning?" Mac asked Zelda. Zelda, obviously surprised, nonetheless answered,"Link wanted to train early this morning. I decided to invite a few friends when we saw you. We were curious as to why you were there, and we began discussing it, when…" Zelda trailed off. Unable to find the words, she finally pointed to Mac's boxing glove.

Mac didn't reply. He put his hood back on, and left the group. "Guess he isn't much for conversation…" muttered Rosalina. "...Or socializing…" added Zero Suit Samus. "Guess he thinks he's all that," scoffed Link. Toon Link left the group to look for Ganondorf (to taunt him, of course). Zelda remained silent.

It was somewhere during or after noon. Little Mac was hidden behind a pillar. From there he saw Toon Link struggling to free himself from the grip of Ganondorf. "Anyone tries to oppose me, and the child gets it!" Ganondorf bellowed, his fist emanating with a dark aura towards Toon Link's face. From one side, Link prepared a stealthy Hero's Bow, while Zelda prepared a Phantom Slash from the other.

Just as the two attacks were about to hit Ganondorf, the dark Gerudo used his somehow amplified magic to stop them in their tracks, shattering them to dust. "Foolish child's play!" he shouted, before his fist's dark aura grew ten-fold. The Smashers looked in shock, and some even weeped, for the apparent fate of Toon Link. Little Mac would not let this stand. He lunged toward Ganondorf, as the pressure intensified...

"OOOYEH!" Mac yelled, as his Jolt Haymaker knocked the Gerudo off his feet and away from Toon Link. Ganondorf shrugged off the pain after a while, then barked,"YoU dArE cHaLlEnGe Me, MoRtAl!?" From his chest, two puffs of smoke emerged, and entered the first two Smashers they could find. The unlucky souls were Captain Falcon and Ike, who after a brief struggle, became darker with their eyes glazed over. The slowly trudged over to aid their master, as Ganondorf smirked with his evil countenance.

"Give up, child. The odds are against you!" the king of evil bellowed. Big. Mis. Take. Little Mac took a deep breath, then calmly said,"I've been known to even out the odds…" He activated his Smash Glow, and in a burst of green light, transformed into Giga Mac. The audience gasped. Ganondorf and his minions looked worried in the slightest. Giga Mac punched his fist into the floor. It cracked under the force.

"C-c-can't we talk this thing o-out?" Ganondorf pleaded,"This is madness!" Giga Mac raised an eyebrow. "Madness? Heh heh heh.." He said in his loud, monstrous voice.

"You don't know madness. And for the record,..." Giga Mac snorted from his nostrils. He gained a multicolored aura once again, as well as yellow eyes. Somehow, he filled his KO Power Meter. "...THIS...IS...SpArTa!" He unleashed his Giga KO Punch.

The three Smashers were sent into a wall. The dark smoke came out of Captain Falcon and Ike, who returned to their senses. As for Ganondorf, his overpowered dark aura left his body, and began to disintegrate. "No… not my… inner… darkness…" When it finally disintegrated, Ganondorf fell unconscious. Marth and Sheik helped the temporarily brainwashed minions, while Link hauled Ganondorf outside for a good slashing. Then the mansion collapsed.

The Smashers weren't hurt in the wreckage. Little Mac, having reverted back to normal, decided to take Toon Link, fast asleep, back to Zelda. "I believe this belongs to you. Poor thing passed out in all the action." Mac stated, passing Toon Link to Zelda. "Thank you," she whispered, before heading out to Link to hold him back, for whatever reason. While Mario and a few other Smashers headed out to get Chinese food, and Samus went to go get Master Hand to fix the place, Little Mac sat in the middle of the wreckage. "Hmmph… this place isn't so bad after all.."


	21. From The Shadows Of Trolls

Pikachu, Toon Link, and Little Mac were bundled in a sleeping heap. The wreckage had been repaired from last night, and it just so happened that these three Smashers collapsed in unison in front of the staircase. A certain Aura-Wielding Pokémon and Giant Pill-Using Plumber weren't having it. After a few Mega Vitamins and Aura Spheres to the face, the trio woke up, still a little groggy. Lucario and Dr. Mario sighed, and dragged the Smashers into the screening room.

At this point, character reveals were commonplace at the Smash Mansion. Once again, the Smashers filled up the seats, as the room dimmed. The slash animation took off, opening on a cloudy backdrop. "Grim… I like it," muttered Ganondorf. The Zelda representatives told him to pipe down, just as blue streaks began flying on screen. As the screen zoomed in, the streaks… became Pokéballs.

"NEW POKÉMON REPRESENTATIVE!?" Pikachu and Jigglypuff screeched simultaneously. As the Pokéballs touched down to Earth, a multitude of Pokémon filled the barren desert. Upon a cliff, Pikachu was standing, with Charizard right behind him. Said Fire-Type Pokémon stomped his feet and released a Earth-trembling roar. The words **Charizard Fires It Up!** took over the screen.

"We already know…"complained Pit,"Why are they reminding us?" Everyone turned to Charizard, who used his finger (claw?) to do a tear motion. "R.I.P. Pokémon Trainer," Lucario said under his breath. The crowd grew silent, mourning and paying respect to their lost friend. It was only 5 seconds before the on-screen Charizard crashed down to earth in front of Mario. "OOOOOOOOOOOH! FIRE BATTLE! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Fox in an unmanly matter.

The trailer continued, with Mario leaping away from the assault, being backed up by Samus, Link, Kirby, and Olimar. What really caught the Smashers' attention, however, was a mysterious figure looking an awful lot like a certain Melee fighter. "MeWtWo!?" the whole audience screeched. The fighter in question began charging an attack, while Mario dashed and leaped towards Charizard, aided by Link's Gale Boomerang, Samus' Missile, and Kirby's Star Rod (Olimar launched a Red Pikmin, but it didn't make it with the rest of the projectiles). Charizard dodged the projectiles, and his mouth was set a flame.

This mysterious figure continued to charge their attack, while Mario's palm was also set a flame. It was a battle of the ages… before a shuriken-shaped attack canceled the two out. Mario slid to the side, and the two fiery warriors looked at the third wheel of an attacker. Sensing the moment of truth, the Smashers were at the edges of their seats, thinking,"Mewtwo?" The figure stood on the top if the branch, revealing himself to be… Greninja.

 **Greninja Makes A Splash!** There was a brief silence before ZS Samus declared, "To HeCk WiTh ToLeRaNcE!" and began shooting her blaster everywhere. The Smashers stupidly followed her example, and the rest of the trailer was forgotten (even the Mega Evolutions! *GASP*). When Master Hand appeared, he had to bellow "SILENCE!" causing the Smashers to fall anime style. Master Hand then cleared his throat (?) before continuing,"Hailing from the Kalos region, the starting Water Pokémon in Pokémon X and Y! Equipped with his new Dark Type after evolving and advanced ninja skills, as well as a tongue scarf, give it up for… GRENINJA!"

Greninja had to play bob and weave since after lunch (Fish). Luckily, he was very good at evasion, since he was a ninja. From what he could gather, the Smashers were mad at him because the trailer made him look like a previous Smasher named Mewtwo. But how was he supposed to know? "These guys…" Greninja sighed, as he continued dashing between pillar to pillar.

Believe it or not, the Smashers eventually gave up after Mario and Pikachu came up with a Peace Treaty. The terms seemed fair all and all, and so it was done. Greninja just made dessert that night (there was no dinner) of cookies that looked like Pokéballs. They didn't' taste too bad, either. But Greninja had accidentally put a tranquilizing solution in the cookies (don't ask, even he doesn't know), which caused everyone to pass out, leaving Master Hand to warp them into their rooms, before taking a cookie and passing out himself.


	22. The Cute Cult Vs Warriors of Old

Toon Link had an evil plan. Lately, he'd been noted as one of the more cuter characters in the Smashers. He had done his research, and realized that with the right amount of concentration, the cuteness could put a person, mostly female, into a hypnotic state of obedience. The thought of beautiful women doing his bidding was a rather good one to Toon Link. He couldn't do it on his own, though. He needed more... cute…

Ness had gotten Peach all by herself. "Let's hope Toon Link's right about this," he thought. "What is it, Ness?" the princess asked politely. Ness shuddered. It was make or break time. "Peach," he said taking a deep breath,"Look into my eyes…" At first, Peach was at a bit of a loss for words. Surely, a psychic youth of all people would know hypnosis wasn't real! She would've said something, but she looked into Ness' eyes. They were so… cute… The Mushroom Princess let her guard down all too easily. As the last of her free will left what was now her empty shell, she quietly whispered, "What is your desire, Master Ness?"

It was moments before noon. Link was frantically searching for Zelda. He hadn't' seen her since she and Sheik went off with Toon Link to do… something. The Hero of Time continued to frantically look, until he spotted her over the mansion's balcony railway. But she looked a bit… off. "Zelda?" asked Link. The green-clad hero was knocked out with one punch.

As Zelda slugged Link's unconscious body over her shoulder, she quietly whispered, "All hail Master Toon Link…" She began to leave, thinking she was alone and unsuspected. How wrong she was. Greninja looked at the scene in horror. And to think Toon Link had orchestrated it! He couldn't trust anyone at this rate. That is… except for a few people…

Greninja looked left and right before entering the dark room. The light pulse that came off Greninja's small Water Shuriken served as his torch. He made his way to the middle of the room, where Meta Knight, Lucario, and Little Mac were present. "What's up?" asked the masked puffball. Greninja hesitated before stating,"We have a problem."

Greninja told his three friends of the scene he had just encountered. "Who knows?" said Little Mac, "maybe she's just going through one of those days." "It's far worse, I'm afraid!" Said a bruised Kirby at the door. He promptly collapsed, leaving Lucario to quickly shut the door and carry Kirby to the circle. "What do you mean 'worse'?" asked Greninja.

* _Flashback_ * Kirby was stuffing his face with ice cream bars. He was about to nod off when he spied Toon Link. He knew the second he laid eyes on him that something was wrong. Following closely behind Toon Link were Rosalina and Wii Fit Trainer. They were both dressed in casual maid outfits, and they looked a little blank. Beside Rosalina was a Red Luma, a scared look on its face. "Ah, Kirby," Toon Link began,"do I have an offer for you…" * _End of Flashback_ *

"Toon Link has created an organization he calls the Cute Cult," Kirby began. "Their goal is to make all the beautiful females in the Smash Mansion their personal maid servants, and to capture and contain all whom they see as a threat," he continued. "He offered me a position, but…" Kirby trailed off, "I refused, and this is what I get for it…" Kirby pointed at the bruises. Lucario sighed, "Well, that explains that. Sooooo… what are we gonna do about it?"

Toon Link was rubbing his chin in his cult's secret location, the basement of the Smash Mansion. "MAID PEACH!" he yelled. The now obviously demoted princess stepped forth, and bowed to Toon Link. She, too, was in a maids dress. "Yes, Master Toon Link?" she asked submissively. "Get all the members of the Cute Cult ready," demanded Toon Link, "we have some Smashers that need capturing!"

Greninja shifted his tongue slightly. "Anyone got a plan?" Meta Knight bellowed. "I don't think there's a plan we can come up with that has a decent success rate," offered Kirby. The speakers crackled to life. "Attention Kirby and his allies!" the nefarious Toon Link began. "Meet the Cute Cult in the main portion of the mansion to 'negotiate' the fate our maid servants. Refuse to comply…" there was a pause," and we'll completely destroy you." The speaker shut to a close. The Smashers in the dark room were silent. "What a cunning trap," Lucario and Kirby said unanimously.

Villager was conflicted. He had become a member of the Cute Cult, and had successfully taken over Samus and ZS Samus. The two were standing at attention in front of him, wearing maid outfits and looking like twins. What side should Villager fight for? The one that had the most to offer for his benefit? Or the side that was being led to a lose-lose situation, but risking everything to uphold the proper morals? He thought of this for a long time, before Toon Link called all members and maid servants of the Cute Cult to the Main Hall of the mansion. Villager hugged his two servants, then grabbed his axe. The battle would have to decide for him…

The clearly outnumbered Smashers looked toward the Cute Cult. It was practically an army of cute characters and maids! A fan girl would find this cute. This was NOT cute. At the head of the entire armada was Toon Link, rubbing his hands together evilly. Kirby wasn't sure this was a good idea. Then, he saw the back of the mob.

All the Smashers that Toon Link and his cult captured were being held in cages. No, worse than cages; they were trapped in cube glass pods, with electric rods zapping them at a constant rate. "H-how could he!?" thought Kirby. Greninja was thinking something a little more... foul, as was his next move. "GrEnInJa!" he screeched, leaping toward the cult, somehow summoning the tidal wave.

The battle set off from there. Just when the Cute Cult looked as if it would overpower the underdogs, Greninja and his allies would push back the offense and gain the upper hand. Toon Link saw this unfortunate repetition, and decided to unveil his secret weapon. "Sayonara, suckers!" he yelled, throwing his modified Smart Bomb into the fray. Villager screamed,"WAIT! TOON LINK! STO-"

The mansion was covered in flames. Inside, the cages the captured Smashers were shattered, but the Smashers lay unconscious, completely overwhelmed from recent events. Both the Cute Cult and their resistors layed on the ground. Villager, Kirby, and Greninja were the first to stir into consciousness. To the side, Villager saw something fall out of Toon Link's pocket.

It was his Reset Orb! If Villager could crack it, time would reset, and this would never come to be! Villager grabbed his axe, but in the metal's reflection, he saw his servants. Again, Villager stood, contemplating his decisions. Toon Link suddenly woke up, and ordered, "MAIDS! ImPrIsOn ThE bArBaRiAnS!" The maids began to dash towards the resistors.

While Kirby was making one last stand, Greninja noticed Villager. Just as one of the maid servants began pinning him down, Greninja shrieked, "Do it kid! Or we're all GONERS!" Villager snapped back into reality, knowing once and for all what needed to be done. As Villager grabbed his axe, he lunged towards the Reset Orb. And Toon Link was there to grab it before it shattered.

As Villager's axe split the ground under it, Toon Link laughed to rub salt in the wound. "I give you everything you could've desired, and you betray ME!? It's not like it matters, as long as I have this! Do you think I'm that stu-" "GrEnInJa KiCk!" As Greninja's foot made painful connection with Toon Link's gut, the Reset Orb flew into the air. Villager, seeing his chance at redemption, jumped, and brought back his axe to unleash its full power. Kirby joined him using his Final Cutter. The blades met as one, slashing through the Orb as a white light took hold of the universe.

When the cosmic grip ceased its hold, Smash Mansion was back to its former glory. The morning that began this episode's events had been replaced anew. The Smashers were talking, unaware of the events that had at one point taken the mansion by storm. The only exceptions were Greninja, Kirby, Villager, Toon Link, Meta Knight, Lucario, and Little Mac. As they all stood in silence and remembrance, a certain cosmic princess and her Red Luma walked toward the group.

"First off," began Rosalina,"Thank you for saving us. Especially you, Villager," She gave Villager a kiss on the forehead. "And as for you…" Rosalina pointed at Toon Link, and angry expression on her and her Luma's faces. A cosmic aura surrounded the duo, as Roslaina declared,"YoU'rE gOnNa PaY, yOu MiScHeViOuS cHiLd!" As Rosalina & Luma chased a panicky Toon Link, Meta Knight, Lucario, and Little Mac decided to take off. As for Kirby, Villager, and Greninja, the three had a nice chat before heading to the kitchen for lunch.


	23. Triple Threat From E3

Little Mac, Pit, and Mario were the first in the screening room that morning ( **foreshadowing** ). As everyone began to pile in, Master Hand nervously floated onto the stage. "Ahem. Attention, Smashers! As you know, E3 took place some time ago," the hand began, "and Smash Bros. gained some new info at that event! But I'm afraid today,..." The hand gulped, before continuing,"We'll have four newcomers today… goodbye!" The hand dashed off stage, as the Smashers began clamoring among themselves, and the room began to go dark.

There was a man slowly raising his head up; it was Satoru Iwata. Another man raised his head up; it was Reggie Fils-Aime. The two men faced one another. Reggie lunged toward Iwata, and the battle began. The Smashers were 50% confused, 50% HYPED! As the fighting ended, both men flashed a grin.

A slash on screen appeared. Iwata picked up a Wii U Gamepad. Reggie held up his game Smash Bros. Gamecube Controller. The two men sat down, as Super Smash Bros for Wii U took over the screen. "How anticlimactic…" Bowser and Mario said in unison. Then they saw the newcomers.

Iwata's Mii landed on stage with a sword in his hand. Reggie's Mii landed with his fists. The Mii's eyed each other, before taking off on Battlefield. They were juggling between each other at first, before Iwata's Mii countered Reggie all the way to Palutena's Temple. "How does that even work?" asked Marth, flabbergasted. Pit shrugged and said,"Trailer logic,"

The battle continued, after Iwata tried getting the drop on Reggie. After some minor beating, and a random shield break, Reggie launched Iwata with his fire kick! The battle was not over yet, however. From a pocket, Iwata pulled out a Mario Amiibo! "It's a me!" the red-clad plumber cried.

Though Reggie tried holding down the fort, the Amiibo reigned supreme! After a quick victory pose, the Smashers clapped their hands at the wonderful trailer. Then, in a puff of smoke, three Mii Fighters crashed on stage. The Smashers were taken aback. But there was no time for questions, because they took a seat, and the next trailer began to play.

"This fighter from Hyrule is quite impressive indeed… for a mere mortal," Pit and Link sat up at this. "Lady Palutena?" wondered Pit out loud, while Link commented,"How the heck does she know me!?" The trailer continued, bursting through the clouds to place the scene at Palutena's Temple. From there, anime versions of Link and Pit were duking it out! Everyone in the screening room tried not to burst out into superfan craziness.

"AnImE! MAKE IT HAPPEN, NINTENDO!" squealed Marth. The trailer continued, with Link eventually getting the drop on Pit with a nasty kick. "I'm the best!" yelled Link. As Anime Pit laid on the ground, about to be hit by Link's Gale Boomerang, there was a CRASH! Something had stopped it! But what?

Pit looked up from his near demise. Who should he see but the Goddess Palutena! "Lady Palutena?" the young angel asked. "Oh, I'm not here to save you, Pit," the goddess answered, manipulating Pit's Power of Flight to take him off the stage. Palutena raised her staff high, before… **Palutena Alights!** "I'm here for a little… uh, divine intervention," The Hylian warrior planted his feet…

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!" screeched Pit to the very top of his lungs. Everyone else had similar reactions, including "OMIGOSH!","HOW IN THE WORLD?!",and "THEOPLEVELOFSMASHIS oVeR 9,000!" ( **Sorry. It had to be done.** ) Towards the end of the trailer something interesting began to play. Palutena spun her staff around before placing it on the ground, when a dark figure appeared from behind. "Dark Pit," began the goddess,"You just dropped in to crash my party?" The camera zoomed in on Dark Pit, as the evil angel answered,"Uh-huh," Then the trailer ended.

Pit and Link were at a loss for words. Then, a golden door of light appeared, opening up to reveal none other than Palutena! "LADY PALUTENA!" Pit cried, flying to his goddess and giving her a hug. "My, my, Pit! You seem to have gotten stronger since we last met!" The goddess welcomed the hug with much glee. "I just have one quest-" Pit was cut off by Palutena, who said,"You wonder if Dark Pit's coming?" "How'd you know!?" asked Pit. The goddess pointed up, and the Smashers' eyes followed.

"KiYaAaAaAaAaA!" yelled Dark Pit, as he slashed down on Pit, his double blades knocking him into the back of the screening room. "This mansion just got a lot more interesting… weh heh he!" commented Wario. As Dark Pit was smugly smirking, Pit, with rather tremendous speed, lunged at him, and the two began to pummel each other off stage. Palutena just shrugged, and she took her seat as the third and final trailer began to play.

Mario was battling Link. He launched a Fireball, and the camera zoomed in on his hat, before creating a red line. Sonic was running, and then used his Spring Jump, just as Mega Man brought down his Flame Sword on Greninja. A blue line shortly followed. Suddenly, a slash created a yellow line, enveloping the screen before turning into a circle. There was a brief pause. Then the circle turned into Pac-Man.

 **Pac-Man Hungers For Battle!** Everyone completely, and I mean COMPLETELY, lost it! Samus and Palutena remained sitting, commenting that Pac-Man's in-game design "makes him look more capable," The trailer was entirely forgotten, except for the Final Smash, which somehow made things worse! When Pac-Man actually appeared on stage, everyone acted like they did nothing out of the ordinary (or as ordinary as it gets around here). But the Smashers knew quite well what had just occurred: they had four newcomers, and four of the roster were the most famous video games of all time…

The rest of the night was pretty normal. The three Mii Fighters were acquainting themselves with the Smashers. Pit and Palutena had a heartfelt reunion, with Dark Pit reluctantly complied though secretly enjoyed it. The four most famous video characters were fighting one another. Oh, and Rosalina & Luma were chasing Toon Link for last chapter. Just another evening at the Smash Mansion!


	24. You vs Mii

Gunner was twirling her auburn hair, just like she was five minutes ago. Where was Palutena? She looked left and right before taking another sip of soda. Being a Mii wasn't easy. Every time she stopped to think about it, she could do so much more… yet to her, she did so little. It was like she was in the middle of an identity crisis. She dusted off her orange shirt, and decided to take a little nap while Palutena took her time…

Swordfighter was fixing his dirty blonde hair and straightening out his blue shirt. He was already weird as is, being a practical blend of his brother and sister, as well as being the only blue-eyed Mii Fighter (his siblings' eyes were black). But to wake up later than the other two? Witchcraft! Not really, though, but still, to Swordfighter it felt like it! He gave himself one last look in the mirror, before dashing out the door, only to fall over the balcony onto the mansion floor…

Brawler's red shirt was covered in sweat stains. You'd think avoiding Sonic because you stole his breakfast would be easier! To be fair though, his breakfast wasn't really stolen, Bowser just shoved Brawler onto it. Thinking he saw a streak of blue, Brawler promptly curled into a ball, putting his hands on top of his black hair. Why was he being such a coward? "' _Cause I don't wanna die by a spoiled meal…_ " thought Brawler.

It had been an hour, but finally, Gunner had caught sight of Palutena! Or rather, Palutena shook her awake after her 'nap'. "Tired, are we?" the goddess asked. The young arm cannon-wielder yawned a bit before answering,"Maybe a little…" Palutena helped Gunner up, and Gunner placed on her arm cannon. "So where's the battle gonna take place?" asked Gunner. For a split second, Palutena broke eye contact, but that was all Gunner needed to spy Samus and ZS Samus hiding in wait. "Oh… no…" thought Gunner, as the three female Smashers lunged toward her.

After Swordfighter came too, Marth and Ike were laughing at his fall. "What a…*snort*... IDIOT! Hah Hah Hah!" Marth managed to chuckle out. Ike was too far gone to say anything. Range building up inside of him, Swordfighter unleashed his Gale Strike, only for it to completely miss his targets. Said targets, with Link somehow entering the picture, decided to chase after Swordfighter while he screamed, trying to throw projectiles to slow his pursuers down.

Brawler decided to take it easy, gnawing on some Doritos to calm his nerves. It seemed like things would be just fine, until he spotted Bowser, Sonic, and Little Mac all in the same place. "There he is!" Bowser cried, leaving the trio to dash after the now running Mii Fighter. Brawler was determined not to get caught this time. His rival, the misguided suppressor, and the guy who started all this was just all too much the perfect storm!

Gunner hid behind a pillar as her three attackers searched for her. She wasn't comfortable with these up close and personal situations. That was more up Brawler's alley! She shot two Laser Blaze projectiles as a temporary distraction, which was executed successfully. From there, she continued to run. She didn't get far before her oppressors continued their pursuit.

Swordfighter was tired of running. In a completely unexpected manner, he swiveled around and lunged for the chasers! Marth, in a shocked state, tried using an offensive defense, to which Swordfighter countered. The victory was short lived, however, as Link shot his Hero's Bow, throwing Swordfighter off focus. Figuring he could run a little bit longer, the sword wielded in blue picked himself up and dashed away, mere moments before his face would've met Ike's Ragnell.

Brawler was playing 'hit and run' at this point. One moment he's dashing for dear life, the next he's trying to hold down the fort! It looked like Brawler was about to come to a dead end. Was this to be his legacy? Nope. As the last of Brawler's hope faded, his siblings, and their pursuiters… Met. As. One.

The Smashers were enjoying cake, especially the Mii Fighters. Their chasers had no idea what exactly happened. All they remembered was a collision, someone activating their Smash Glow, then a blur of punches, kicks, laser blasts, and a rush of shock waves. The Mii Fighters thought it be best to leave well enough alone. And thus, the events of before had been forgotten… especially when Pac-Man and Kirby finished off the cake.

 **Author's Note: ...I feel like I should explain some things. First off, to answer X-kiddo's question, the Mii Fighters look like their trophies in the game, and they're simply called Brawler, Swordfighter, and Gunner. Second, I was originally going to make this chapter about Pokémon GO, but since I know little to nothing about it (GASP!), I scrapped the idea, and made this instead. Yeah… I think this covers about everything. Bye!**


	25. An Emblem Reunion

Marth lacked interest this morning. He usually could find something decent to do, or hang out with Ike, but neither appealed to him today. He slumped into his seat, sighing. Maybe the newcomer today would help out. As the rest of the Smashers filled their seats, the lights darkened, and the trailer began to play…

After the familiar slash intro, there was a collision. Someone flew back from the force of impact, a dust cloud forming opposite of them. The person raised up their head, commenting,"What is this power?" She swung her blade around her… **Lucina Wakes Her Blade!?** In the screening room, the Smashers were losing their heads. Marth just looked big-eyed.

In front of Lucina was a shadowy figure, revealing himself to be Captain Falcon. While Falcon expectedly screamed, "Falcon YES!", someone was beside Lucina, looking weak. "ChRoM?!" Ike screeched. Though Marth was shocked as well, he did a much better job of composing himself. "For my father," Lucina declared, rushing for Captain Falcon.

Every time Lucina tried to attack, Captain Falcon would shrug it off. At one point, the Captain gave Lucina a well timed counter kick. As the princess fumbled, Captain Falcon began charging his signature move. "FALCON-" green projectiles interrupted the attack. After on overemphasized dodged, the Captain looked up to see a floating hooded figure.

The figure closed his book emanating with magic aura, and began to descend to Earth. In his other hand, he carried a lightning sword. Lucina looked up at the figure. "It's going to be alright," he said, pulling back his hood. He swung his sword around him; "Time to tip the scales!" he declared. **Robin Brings The Thunder!**

[The author regrets to inform you that due to the sheer overpowering level of reactions, Chrom salt, and laziness, he will not be able to continue the trailer reveal and shall promptly skip ahead. Apologies for this inconvenience.]

Every Smasher was cooing over how Lucina was crushing Marth in her bear hug. "Get.. off me… child!" Marth managed to say through the pain. "Never, great grandad! I've wanted to meet you since forever!" Lucina innocently replied. She lost all forms of composure the second she laid eyes on Marth. "Help… me…" the Prince of the Emblem begged, but Ike was a little preoccupied.

Female Robin was definitely **S** to the **I** to the **N-G-L-E**! Ike just happened to try leaping on the opportunity of romance. "Nope," said Robin, guarding his female counterpart like a brother to a sister (they weren't technically related). "Is she from Tennessee, 'cause she's the only ten I see!" replied Ike, still determined to flirt with the female white haired magician. "Get rekt," whispered Swordfighter, before lunging at Ike, knocking him into the wall.

Marth eventually escaped Lucina's grasp, and was recovering in the corner. The Robins saw this, and walked over to Marth. Robin held out his hand, "Sorry about Lucina. When it comes to family, she's a bit…" While Robin struggled to find the words, Female Robin did the cucco sign. Marth chuckled, before replying, "She couldn't possibly do that to someone else," Robin countered,"Buddy, she's my wife," while Female Robin added,"And you weren't there when she revealed herself to Chrom,"

Dinner was upbeat for the Fire Emblem cast. Marth and Lucina were getting to know each other better as family, Robin was stalling Ike, who was almost over flirting, and Female Robin was busy conversing with Swordfighter. No romance was in the air that night (if Ike's flirting didn't count), and believe it or not, Robin made an excellent Chicken Pot Pie! Things were going so well, until the evening brawl. While it's unclear what started it, the last things heard before that were "YoU sToLe My IdEnTiTy!?" from Marth and "JOHN CENA!" from Swordfighter...


	26. Dramatic Emblem

A standoff had occurred in the kitchen. Robin was holding his Levin Sword; Villager was holding his axe. "Don't do this, Robin," Female Robin cried. The Pink Villager gave Villager a pleading look. Both were unfazed at the cries for a truce. Robin's sword sparked a little brighter. Villager's eyes sported a trademark glow. They raised their weapons and… sliced their pancakes in two, as well as breaking the plates. Female Robin and Pink Villager sighed, knowing fully well that would happen.

Lucina was wandering around the mansion, when she spotted what looked like a familiar green haired individual. "T-Tiki?" she stuttered, unaware of how her old friend was in the mansion. "Hmm?" said Palutena, who turned around to face Lucina, revealing herself not to be Tiki. "O-oh! Sorry, I thought you were someone else…" Lucina stammered, realizing her rather embarrassing case of mistaken identity. "Homesick much?" said the goddess, a look of sympathy upon her face. Lucina sighed,"You have no idea…"

Ike and Swordfighter were duking it out, Ike still a bit agitated about Swordfighter's actions (and terrible meme references) from last night. The people spectating the match were Brawler and Marth. "How did that guy get his hands on a sword!?" asked Brawler, wondering why such a jock was wielding a piece of metal. "It's Fire Emblem, Brawler. Probably something around the lines of 'divine destiny', maybe?" answered Marth, not entirely sure himself. Brawler nodded, as he watched his brother continue to pummel Ike.

Lucina found it therapeutic to share her longing of home to Palutena. As she continued rambling about missing her father, Palutena stopped her mid-confession. "Can I tell you a secret?" asked the goddess, to which Lucina hesitated before realizing she could. Palutena took a deep breath before admitting, "I'm in love with Pit..." Lucina's jaw dropped, as Palutena hid her blushing face in embarrassment. Coincidentally, Pit walked by, greeting his Lady with a "Hey, Lady Palutena! What's up?"

The Zelda gang was walking past the gym, when they caught the strangest of sights. "C'mon, Marth! AVENGE ME!" cried a wailing Ike, whose face was in tears from losing his fight with Swordfighter. While Marth continued to refuse, Swordfighter, with a sly face, commented to Marth, "Brawler said you looked like a girl when he arrived!" Brawler was taken aback by his brother's comment, especially considering that was not at all the case, for he knew quite well Marth was a boy. Before Brawler could defend himself, Marth screeched, "DIE, YOU OBLIVIOUS SCUM!" Ah, the irony…

As for the Zelda gang, the chaos somehow affected them as well. Link and Ganondorf decided to try and take out one another, sword to fist. Sheik commented, "As much as I'd like to see this cliche, I sense drama elsewhere…",teleporting afterwards. As for Zelda, she cradled Toon Link in her arms, surprisingly sending him to sleep. "At least you're mostly innocent…" Zelda whispered, giving Toon Link a kiss on the forehead. To the side, Luigi saw the whole scene, muttering, "Mama-mia, this mansion is a-crazy!"

Villager was gathering timber, while Robin was fighting thunderclouds. The reasons for this, we shall never know. While the two were doing odd jobs, Female Robin and Pink Villager were laying under the only tree that wasn't doomed to be cut down. "Boys…" Pink Villager muttered. "Believe you and me, and that guy's married!" added Female Robin, pointing to Robin. As the two continued to converse, somewhere in the middle, Robin and Villager's weapons clashed again!

Lucina was more uncomfortable than when she faced off against Grima. She didn't know whether to beat herself up or blurt out Palutena's crush. Then, without warning, Palutena grabbed her angel, and crashed her lips into his. "M-MmFf!?" muffled Pit, slightly caught off guard before giving in to his goddess' kiss. Dark Pit then inconveniently flew into the scene, before complaining,"I'm always absent during the good stuff…" Then Sheik (without her mask) appeared out of nowhere, saying, "Come here, you!" before giving the Dark Angel a smooch. Lucina rushed to the bathroom, trying to contain her vomit before then.

Mario, Kirby, and Rosalina & Luma were caught off guard at the sight of the Smashers. Villager looked like he was electrocuted, Robin had splinters all over, and Female Robin & Pink Villager looked in dismay. Link and Ganondorf were fighting, Zelda was still cuddling with Toon Link, and two of the Mii Fighters, Marth, and Ike, were still battling it out. Then, Palutena and Pit were gazing into each other's eyes dreamily, as well as Sheik and Dark Pit, and Lucina looked nauseous. Mario face palmed, Kirby and Luma fell anime-style, and Roslina fainted, leaving the rest of the mansion to its normalcy.


	27. Finale Unlocked!

Darkness covered the face of the Smash Mansion. No one was awake, save the two hands. It seemed it would be like this forever… until morning's first light. As if on cue, Master and Crazy Hand somehow blared a rather loud noise out of their horns. Every Smasher, whether or not sleeping alone or together, tumbled out of bed. With the Smashers properly awakened, Crazy Hand, through the PDA system, shouted,"AtTeNtIoN, sMaShErS! Report to the screening room immediately! This is the last day for newcomers! NO SLACKING!"

People seemed to forget they were tired after that. Everyone dashed to the screening room like they were running from their biggest fears! Unfortunately, they were all in pajamas, but no one seemed to mind. As everyone settled in, the screening room darkened. The trailer was about to begin…

"Why do I sense a-nostalgia?" commented Mario. "Your crazy, bro…" said Luigi. An 8-bit game came up, with a dog sniffing among the grass. He lept into the field, scaring off a few ducks. The unseen player shot two of the ducks, but missed one, cueing the dog to laugh. Mario did the same, as Luigi shrugged from embarrassment. Then, the screen zoomed in on the dog.

The dog looked to the side, where 8-bit versions of Mario, Pit, Link, and others appeared. The 8-bit Mario held out his hand, beckoning the dog, before jumping, making the screen look more modern. The other 8-bit characters did the same, as the camera zoomed in on the grass. The dog leaped out of the grassland, a duck landing on his back. They turned around to face the screen… **Duck Hunt Takes Aim!**

"Okay…?" said a confused Ness, while everyone else went nuts. "SAKURAI!" screeched Link. It only got worse when a mysterious hand began shooting at enemies for Smash Attacks;"Are they a duo or a trio!?" mumbled Rosalina, fidgeting through her hair as her Luma tried to calm her Mama down. When Duck Hunt showed off his Final Smash, it was surprising that the entire mansion didn't explode. "Why you gotta pin the target on-a me?" whined Mario, as the trailer ended with a little celebration of the Duck Hunt trio…

The screening room brightened again, and Duck Hunt was on stage. He gave a little laugh before taking his seat, while the Smashers began to recover from their salt. The room darkened again, bringing Smashers to a conclusion that the next trailer was about to play. "Bet you a kiss that another swordsman is gonna show up!" whispered Link to Zelda. "*Sigh* As long as it isn't Ghirahim…" Zelda replied.

The trailer took place in a grassy field. From a distance, Bowser was running. He came to a stop, before unleashing a terrifying "ROOOOAAAAAAAR-!" A little butterfly flew beside the Koopa King, leaving the other Smashers in the screening rooms to snicker. Bowser turned in the direction of the butterfly, as a mysterious figure was holding a strange red and blue blade, which emanated a blue light like a lightsaber. "I'll take that kiss now," chuckled Link, as he and Zelda shared a passionate kiss.

Bowser turned around, trying to find the figure. Said figure leaped out of hiding, holding his blade while crying out,"BACKSLASH!" Bowser was launched off the field from the rear. The blade reverted to its original form, as its wielder slung it on his shoulder, declaring,"I'm really feeling it!" **Shulk Foresees A Fight!** The sword fighters, mostly, proceeded to go nuts.

Shulk turned around, as the screen turned blue-ish. Link and Marth doubled up on him, slashing him off stage. The vision ended, and just before his fate was sealed, Shulk flipped over, dodging the attack. "Little cheat!" Marth complained under his breath. From there, Shulk proceeded to dodge or counter every attack Link or Marth threw at him.

On one particular team up, Shulk leapt far away from his opponents. "Now it's Shulk time," Shulk declared, as his sword began showing strange Kanji symbols. When it reached a red symbol, his blade went back into lightsaber mode. "This is the Monado's power!" he cried. "Guess that's the sword's name," Ike said, as he promptly went back to sleep.

The trailer only got more screams from there. Between Shulk's Monado Arts, his Final Smash, and the mysterious entity at the end, this kid was on fire! At the end of the trailer, Shulk dramatically jumped down on stage, put his Monado on lightsaber mode, and declared,"I'm really feeling it!" He received a roar of applause as he took his seat. For the final time that day, the screening room dimmed.

A Koopa Clown Car raced over the barren landscape. "New Mario villain?" Bowser examined, intrigued by the trailer already. The Clown Car skidded to a near stop as it unleashed a cannon ball. Some Smashers in the vicinity were blown back, as the clown car then unleashed a wrecking ball. Most Smashers dodged to attack, and Mario ran toward the clown car. The drills made him change his mind.

As the Koopa Clown Car was about to pummel Mario with his drills, the red clad plumber pulled up his shield. It was too weak, however, as it eventually cracked, leaving Mario beaten on the ground. The Clown Car's propeller turned into kart wheels, as it ran over both Mario and Mega Man. The kart driver raised his hands in victory, revealing himself to be… **Bowser Jr. Clowns The Competition!** I'm pretty sure you know the rest.

As the Smashers (both villain and hero) settled down from the buzz, the trailer showed Mario being flung to the ground. As Mario looked up, his eyes caught a fearful sight. Behind Bowser Jr. were the Koopalings; the sides of good and evil both looked at one another. With determination on their faces, Mario and Bowser Jr. leaped toward one another, as did the other Smashers and Koopalings. The battle between good and evil had begun...

The trailers had ended. The newcomers had been welcomed. But no one (for some reason) had expected a huge feast in the kitchen! The Smashers gobbled up the delectables with open arms, even though it was just the afternoon. The newcomers had settled into their rooms, and the hands had been temporarily relieved of their duties. At last, the Super Smash Bros. roster had been complete…

 **At least for now… ;-)**


	28. One-Shot Wonderland

_Act 1: Once A Mario Rep, Always A Mario Rep_

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings were playing on their 2DSs. Bowser, as bad as he was, still had a fatherly reputation to uphold, and as such went into their room. "How's it goin', Junior?" Bowser asked his son. "Fine, thanks,"Junior replied,"I'm playing Bowser's Inside Story, Roy's playing Fire Emblem Awakening, Larry and Lemmy are playing Mario vs Donkey Kong, and the rest are playing Mario Kart 7," Bowser sighed. It was hard to believe his son was growing up so fast…

"Did I hear a-someone say 'Mario Kart'?" Bowser and the Koopa Kids turned around to see not Mario, but Dr. Mario. "'Cause it just so a-happens I have this *ahem* _Limited Edition Mario Kart 8 Infinite Player + Completely Unlocked Content & DLC _disc," The good doctor raised his eyebrows for emphasis, and every single Mario rep dashed into the room, as if a greater power had summoned them. "I'll set up the TV and the Wii U!" Luigi cried.

Luma was dancing happily around the room, having won again with Pink Gold Peach. Bowser almost broke his controller; "Let's go again!" he roared. "For once, I agree with you a-Bowser! Let's-a go!" Mario agreed, as the room was filled with murmurs of empathetic agreement. Bowser Jr. sighed, as he loaded another Grand Prix. Luigi immediately chose Rainbow Road (Wii U Iteration) as the first track. He snapped some randomly generated shades, yelled "Get rekt!", and gave his Luigi Death Stare with MLG horns in the background.

* * *

 _Act 2: Exploring The Psychic Youth Principle_

Elsewhere around the mansion, Olimar was using his Pikmin to plant the garden. Inside, Alph was watching some of the young Smashers (mainly the Villagers) mess around with one another. "Ah, too be young again…" the Hocotate explorer sighed. As if on cue, Ness unleashed an unknown psychic attack against Alph. "Uh-oh…" Light Blue Villager muttered, as Alph slumped over unconscious.

When Alph had finally awakened, he was rather shocked. Everything looked even SMALLER than normal, and he had this uncontrollable amount of energy! "What happened?" he asked, covering his mouth the second he heard his voice overflowing with youth. Toon Link nervously held up a mirror. Alph was a teeny, tiny, KID. "No more wishing aloud," the explorer thought.

Olimar, having finished his garden work, decided to make some herbal tea. "Oh Alph!" he said, walking into the mansion,"I made you some nice her-" *CRASH!* "Great Bulborb!" Olimar, having seen his longtime explorer friend turned into the child, promptly dropped his tea and fainted on the spot. "At least I didn't have to knock him out," Villager muttered, putting away his potted plant. "Too bad he's gonna miss the hilarious trial and error," declared Ness, as he aimed another random psychic attack at poor Alph.

* * *

 _Act 3: Daring Maidens And Their Dealings_

Zelda looked at ZS Samus in disbelief. "There's no way that's gonna happen!" she commented, looking over the empty arena. "Just watch..." ZS Samus confidently stated. Out of nowhere, Little Mac and Shulk charged at one another, beginning a fight. Zelda sighed, pulling out a pouch of 100 Rupees. "To the victor goes the spoils!" ZS Samus giggled like a schoolgirl.

As Dark Pit was spending time with Sheik, Samus came up with another dare. She whispered into Sheik's ear, to which she received a scoff from the princess in disguise. "Okay, I know when you make a dare, it usually happens, but there's no way that could pos-" "DARK PIT! No OnE tOuChEs My FlOoR iCe CrEaM!" As Pit came raging down the halls, Dark Pit was launched out of the mansion. Sheik bit her lip, holding a pouch of 100 rupees.

Zelda wanted revenge for losing the dare. The second something came to mind, she whispered it in ZS Samus' ear. "Okay, the chances of those events happening are 1 in a-" Shulk came crashing through the mansion walls, his lips conveniently landing on ZS Samus'. Funny thing is, ZS Samus kinda liked it as she layed on the floor. An oblivious Link passed through the mayhem, bestowing a smooch on Zelda. Samus and Sheik were wondering whether or not they should've laughed or stare blankly to the side.

* * *

 _Act 4: Kirby, Expert Problem Solver_

Sonic was racing around the mansion yet again, earning disapproving groans as a common result. This would have gone on forever, if Kirby wasn't intolerant. As he predicted Sonic's next movements, Kirby stepped right in front of the hedgehog, causing him to trip and ram into the wall. Even though the pink puffball was flattened, he quickly puffed himself up and continued on with his merry life. The other Smashers gawked at him as he made his way to the kitchen.

Ganondorf made a big mistake by taking Kirby's prized tomato. He grew it and stuffed it up himself, no less! Frustrated beyond all ends, the Star Warrior pulled out his Final Cutter. He lunged toward Ganondorf, the Gerudo thinking no harm could come from this pink marshmallow. The last thing the evil king saw was Kirby's blade, his angry expression, and Kirby taking back his tomato before Ganondorf blacked out.

Duck Hunt thought giving Kirby a can of explosive beans would make a good prank. But you don't mess with Kirby when he likes to eat! After an explosion to the face, the enraged cutie ran all over the mansion, as the dog tried avoiding him all over. In the end, Duck Hunt found himself cornered, curling up into a little ball, whimpering to himself that it was the end. But, surprisingly, Kirby spared him, allowing him to leave on the condition he would no longer put explosive beans as a prank.

* * *

 _Act 5: Mii Fighters And The Finale_

Swordfighter was eating ice cream, trying to deny the awful truth. Marth conveniently walked by, shocked at the Swordfighter's state. "What in the Falchion's name happened here?" Marth asked. Through his sobs, Swordfighter managed to utter, "Phineas and Ferb ended!" before continuing to eat his ice cream. Marth looked dumbstruck, as he said surprisingly calmly,"Try watching Milo Murphy's Law," Intrigued, Swordfighter picked up his cable remote…

"NoOoOoOoOo!" Gunner wailed while on her smartphone. Mega Man so happened to be passing by, asking why Gunner was desolated. "Team Instinct lost all its gyms to the opposing teams!" Gunner cried. Mega Man scoffed, before commenting, "Scrub. Team Mystic for the win," as he walked away. Gunner put on her arm cannon and chased after the useless hunk of scrap metal.

Brawler tried clearing his head. "Let me get this straight," he began,"Luma is a Mario Kart 8 master, Ness can make people younger & who knows what else, ZS Samus and Shulk are now an item, and Kirby is a surprising expert at conflict resolution!?" Mario, Alph (who was back to normal), Zelda, and Duck Hunt unanimously said, "Pretty much," Mii Brawler sighed;"Why am I not surprised?" He retired to his room, thus ending this chapter. Good night everybody!


	29. The Case Of Meta Knight's Mask

Dark Pit and Palutena were both thinking an evil thought. Conveniently, their target was approaching them down the hall. Meta Knight was sipping his cup of coffee of breakfast, unaware of a fate worse than death. Without warning, Dark Pit tripped the masked puffball up and over. Palutena, seeing her cue, dashed in front of Meta Knight and ripped off his mask.

Lucina was stiff. When Meta Knight had recovered, without his mask, He. Looked. SO CUTE! Not knowing what had come over her, she quickly dashed over to Meta Knight, squishing him in her embrace. It no longer mattered of his dark and brooding reputation. He was so adorably cute, and that was all that mattered to her…

Meta Knight couldn't process the events faster enough. "U-unhand me chi...ld…!" he tried to yell. "N-never, Meta Knight! You're to cute to let go!" Lucina squealed like a fangirl. "Snap out of it, Lucy!" Robin begged his wife in vain. "Give me back my mask, Palutena…" Meta Knight barked. Palutena put on an innocent look, before throwing the mask out the window, and succumbing to Meta Knight's cuteness.

Pit was worried when he saw every female Smasher squish Meta Knight while in their cute trance. "STOP IT!" he yelled, lunging for the mob. Palutena, still under the cuteness' spell, knocked Pit off course, and raised her staff to end the 'threat'. "I see it. GRAAHH!" cried Shulk, as he canceled out the blow and knocked the goddess into the wall. As Pit's mouth opened agape, Shulk explained,"Visions of the future," and pointed at his forehead.

At this point, multiple waves of cute-crazed maniacs began pouncing on the resistors, determined to nullify them to keep their cute, cute happiness. As Pit and Shulk fought valiantly, Kirby and Bowser somehow threw Meta Knight out of the little kerfuffle. "We gotta find my mask," Meta Knight ordered, "Bowser, Robin, King Dedede, hold the girls off! Pit, Shulk, Kirby, you're with me." Bowser, Robin, and King Dedede held down the fort as best as they could, giving the four Smashers an opening. Meta Knight, more eager than usual, set off with his crew to find the missing mask.

While Palutena threw the mask rather far, Meta Knight's precise vision tracked it's location to… Desert Canyon. The boys trekked aimlessly, looking for the mask that would save the female Smashers from eternal cuteness submission. Everyone was complaining, even Meta Knight! Before everyone could lose their heads, Shulk had a vision. Without speaking, he activated his Speed Monado Arts, and took off without a word!

Meta Knight's cute face burned with anger. "After him!" he yelled, as Meta Knight donned his wings, Pit summoned the Power of Flight, and Kirby summoned his trusty Warp Star. It took them a few minutes to catch up to Shulk. When the blond haired foreseer looked behind his back, he slashed his sword at the group. "Get back!" he cried, narrowly missing. Had Shulk gone insane?

Meta Knight didn't get a chance to yell, and Kirby didn't get a chance to cry. Out of nowhere, tentacles of darkness began grabbing at Shulk, surrounding him in their dark shadow. His teammates looked in horror. "Follow the one trails behind! He lead you to the m-" Those were Shulk's supposed last words, before the tentacles dragged and buried him into the sand.

Surprisingly, a lone tentacle was left behind, and it made no haste as it scurried away. Pit wasted no time staying hot on its heels, and the two puffballs followed his lead. Finally, the tentacle disappeared in the shadow of a cave. Spikes of rocks were surrounding a small pool in this cave. And in the center, would you believe it, was Meta Knight's mask.

Meta Knight rushed toward the pool, but was blocked off by a figure emerging from the shadows. It was comprised entirely of darkness, showing the silhouette of both a man and a sandstorm. "I am the Void…" it eerily whispered. "And you,..." the creature took a step back, and it's eyes glowed red,"ShAlL dIe HeRe!" A mountain of tentacles lunged at the warriors. Though caught off guard, they fought to the near death.

This is where there unmarked grave would lay. They would meet the same fate as Shulk, but to a more grim end. Meta Knight, still slashing tentacles, knew this would be true. He began to let himself take the bruises, and his teammates non-purposefully followed his lead. Nothing was left to save, and as the world grew silent, save the bashing against their bodies, Meta Knight new it was all ov- "FALCON… PUNCH!"

Captain Falcon had somehow sneaked out of the mansion, and his fiery fist had gone straight through the creature's chest. The tentacles were stunned, and Pit wasted no time shooting his bow at the mask, freeing it from its Earth Spike. "No!" the Void yelled, summoning tentacles to take back the mask. Shulk, who somehow escaped the creature's grasp, slashed the tentacles to bits. The creature jumped in desperation.

"No PeAcE sHaLl CoMe To PaSs oN tHe SmA-!" The creature was cut off from Kirby landing a fiery hammer into its head. As the creature was temporarily blinded, Meta Knight, behind Kirby, grabbed and put on his mask. "I've had enough of you, Void" Meta Knight ominously proclaimed, slicing the creature in half. The Smashers' potential worst nightmare… faded to ashes.

As the Smashers out in the Desert Canyon (and Captain Falcon) made their way back to the mansion, it seemed Meta Knight donning his mask yet again had immediate effects! You see, when he put the mask on, the girls in a cute trance fainted, waking up back to their normal selves. They were a little tired though, seeing as how they burned through their energy like maniacs when under the spell. The Smashers welcomed back Meta Knight and his crew (even Captain Falcon) with a feast! They welcomed Dark Pit and Palutena… with 99 KOs. Can't win them all...


	30. Doing, Learning, Consoles

A rare occurrence hung over the Smash Mansion… nothing out of the blue was happening. Every Smasher, both newcomer and veteran, had been properly introduced to one another, everyone had settled into the mansion. Everyone… no longer expected chaos. The Smashers were all secluded in their rooms, playing video games of their respective universes. Was nothing to happen on this day?

Link spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was a small brown box with the words 'NX' written in marker. The other Smashers of the Original 12 also received these mysterious packages. Fox picked his up to examine it. Luigi opened the package, gasping at the contents. A wide-eyed Mario took out the console and read the name aloud:"Nintendo Switch"

Samus and her Zero Suit counterpart (since they shared rooms) peeked out of the doorway. As a matter of fact, EVERY Smasher received Nintendo Switches! "Let's go…" said Captain Falcon. Just as every Smasher started noticing their mysterious new consoles, Link hooked his up to the TV. He turned on the system, placed on some gaming headphones, and used his television's "Face Chat" option to call Zelda.

The Princess of Hyrule and Sheik accepted Link's call as they finished hooking up their consoles to the TV (since their two separate Smashers). "What's up, Link?" asked Sheik, helping Zelda put in her console. "When you're done there, tell the others to hook their consoles up to Mario's," Link began, "We're about to find out what the 'Nintendo Switch' is…"

 **After a convenient explanation video…** Most of the Smashers' mouthed were agape. This console was so… so… overpowered! As if to break the silence, Mario popped in a Splatoon cartridge. "Yo, Link!" the plumber declared,"Splatoon Turf War, You're team versus a-mine. Let's a go!" Link wasted no time gathering Zelda, Sheik, and Ganondorf onto the Splatoon Turf War. While Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser were duking it out with the Hyrule Warriors **(pun entirely intended)** the rest of the mansion was also abuzz with the Nintendo console formerly called the 'NX'...

While everyone was preoccupied with either Wii U Games, 3DS Games, or 'Breath of the Wild', no one was off of their new Nintendo Switches. So it was quite a shock, when Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared on their gaming screens or their TVs. "Attention all Smashers! I have an announcement to make!" Every Smasher held their breath in anticipation… "As of tomorrow morning, every few days, we'll be receiving **MORE** Mii Fighters (or at least their actual embodiments) and new **DLC** Characters!"

All of the veterans who were present in Chapter 14 quickly had a flashback of the speculation they made with those few stages in Chapter 12 (that may be confusing). "So that's it!" they thought simultaneously, thinking back to the DLC stages. Soon after the announcement, things happened in a blur. When the hands signed off, some Smashers went back to playing their games, others went to get the mansion ready, and STILL others went full on conspiracy theorist on who the DLC newcomers would be. There was no dull moment that afternoon…

''Twas evening, and the Smashers were fast asleep, dreaming of pummeling each other (the villains more so than others). A few miles from the mansion, a figure was walking. No, it was _floating_ , and its purple eyes honed in on the mansion like laser-guided missiles. "Hmph… it's been a while…" the figure thought to himself. Then, he warped out of the darkness… but he would be back… at the break of dawn…

Pikachu thought he heard something. His head swiped left and right, but found nothing to be too confused or worried about. The Pokémon sighed, as curled back into a ball, back to sleep. Elsewhere in the mansion, Ness awoke. He sweated a little bit, before patting his hat for good omen. He covered himself up, and went back to sleep, knowing full well that he had sensed a premonition.


	31. Strike Wave

The only sign of the morning was the sun slowly rising from the horizon. The Smashers were snoring, dreaming of their utmost desires. Fox was comfortably sleeping, looking as if in this moment of vulnerability, he could be petted. Then, throughout the mansion, a loud alarm shrieked, shaking up the halls. Every Smasher tumbled out of their beds, their slumber over 'til the next sunset…

Lucario was quick to recover, but was shocked to see that his Nintendo Switch had been a cause of the alarm. Little Mac picked up his Joy Con controllers. No sooner than he did, he found himself warped into the screening room. The other Smashers looked around confused, having the same experience as Little Mac. "Looks like 'some hand' made some mods to the consoles…" Greninja muttered, as said Master Hand grinned (?), and the screening room began to dim.

The familiar "Smash Slash" occurred on screen. The Smashers thought there would be a cutscenes, and they were surprised to see a purple eye in the black void. Greninja looked confused, but Lucario was pale, as if his worst nightmare was coming true. The purple eye turned into the body of a familiar Pokémon, standing upon Final Destination. He clenched his hand to assume a powerful stance… **Mewtwo Strikes Back!**

 **One Trailer Later** Both Pokémon (save Lucario) and Melee veteran were going completely nuts! The screen wasn't over yet, as the words **Mii Fighters** _ **[In Game]:**_ **Wave One!** took over the screen. The Smashers' interest was peeked, once again settling into their seats. Ness was eating his popcorn. Pikachu did the same with Pokémon food.

 **Smash Bros X Zelda!** The entire _Zelda_ cast nearly let their jaws drop when they saw Skull Kid. **Smash Bros X Mega Man X!** Mega Man gawked when he saw his future incarnation, X, blasting his competition. **Smash Bros X Mega Man!** Mega Man completely fell out of his chair when he saw that his brother, Proto Man, was going to live with him. **Smash Bros X Xenoblade Chronicles!** "I'm really feeling!" cried Shulk when he saw Dunban. The trailer ended, as the newcomers appeared on stage…

Lucario tried acting natural, trying to get out of the field of Smashers, away from Mewtwo. He had only heard of him through the Melee veterans, and from the looks of it, he was OBVIOUSLY a replacement. Now that he was back, he would surely try to get vengeance! When Lucario let his guard down, the psychic Pokémon appeared in front of him. Lucario gasped, hoping this was all a big misunderstanding.

"So, you were my replacement. Lucario, was it?" Mewtwo communicated through its psychic powers. All hopes of avoiding conflict left poor Lucario, as he reluctantly entered fighting stance. Mewtwo looked amused, saying,"So you think you can fight me?" Lucario looked unfazed, but inside, he wanted to run. He sighed, as his hands glowed with a radiating blue aura. Mewtwo's hands began to glow with dark purple energy.

 **One fight later…** The two Pokémon looked exhausted. Lucario knew he had to make a final move. He activated his Smash Glow, Mega Evolving into a Mega Lucario. He began to charge a rather large Aura Sphere, which only looked larger with Lucario's powerful will, though Mewtwo looked unfazed. With a little laugh, he activated his Smash Glow.

Lucario knew it was now or never, as lunged foward, crying out,"AURA SPHERE!" As the bright blue ball approached, Mewtwo Mega Evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y, creating an equally large energy ball in mere seconds! "Psystrike," he calmly implied, lunging the ball at Lucario. Though both energy balls looked equally matched, Psystrike ripped through the Aura Sphere, knocking Lucario to his feet. Mewtwo approached smugly, but he failed to notice an orange dragon and blue frog to the side, with rainbow fire surrounding them…

Mewtwo and Lucario limped to , their bodies bearing scratches and burns. To the side, Shulk was talking with Dunban, having to catch up with his old mentor. Link approached the duo with Skull Kid in tow, as he gave Shulk a death stare, declaring, "My guy's better than yours." Shulk was taken aback by this rather rude behavior, but he and Dunban didn't hesitate to draw their weapons. Link and Skull Kid did the same, and the two duos entered a standoff.

"Scrubs," Mega Man said. The four fighters turned their heads to the Blue Bomber, who was for some reason wearing shades. To his left and right stood X and Proto Man, both holding their busters at the ready. "Mine are better than all of you combined," bragged Mega Man, cueing the laser fire, and for some reason, MLG horns. Master Hand looked (?) awkwardly at the light show, before muttering to himself, "I've either done a really good thing, or a really bad thing…"


	32. Halloween

_**Okay, I technically posted this chapter on 10-30-16, but I don't want to post it on Monday** **because** **of school, so... Potato, Tomato. Enjoy!**_ **:-)**

* * *

Mewtwo, Greninja, and Lucario all eyed each other as if their looks could shoot daggers. There was one sugar cookie left on the table, and all three of them wanted it. When Mario accidentally dropped his hat while walking by, all three of them leapt onto the table, pummeling one another for the cookie. When they stopped (FINALLY!), the cookie was a distant memory, in the form of a small mound of crumbs, carried off in the cold wind. Then, lightning struck, and the mansion went black.

"AaAaAaAaAaAaHhHhHh!" screamed Greninja, leaving everyone in the room (including himself) shocked at his lack of composure. The lights flickered back on, and the Pokémon trio was shocked to find Lucina, unconscious on the floor. Lucario picked her up, only for Luigi and Villager to bust through the door, shouting,"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Lucario got the message too late, for Lucina awoke, her eyes glowing an evil red, as she grabbed her Falchion from its scabbard. Lucario dropped the possessed swords woman, but she hovered some inches above the ground, before flipping into a fighting stance.

The spirit slashed around the room, grazing Luigi on the arm. As he slumped back in pain, Mewtwo charged forth at the spirit. Both the possessed Lucina and Mewtwo were stunned at each other's dodging prowess for a moment, before Mewtwo grabbed her in a psychic lock. Villager's axe began glowing a heavenly light, before he shouted, "ThE pOwEr Of LoRd JeSuS cHrIsT cOmPeLs YoU!" He slashed his axe into Lucina, causing her to fall unconscious, as a red spirit lunged out of her…

* * *

As Mario ran out of the dining room after the lightning, Ness was being delusional about the Peanuts' "Great Pumpkin" to Toon Link. "IT'S PROPAGANDA TO MAKE US THINK THE LEGEND ISN'T TRUE I TELL YOU!" screeched Ness, Toon Link turning him down. He began to walk away, but Ness grabbed him with freakish strength. Toon Link attempted to protest, "H-Hey...Stop this!" but Ness tuned him out. "TO THE PUMPKIN PATCH!" yelled Ness, Toon Link reluctantly following in his grasp.

They stood there for fifteen minutes. Fifteen. Stinkin'. MINUTES! Toon Link would have left, had he not spotted a random splotch of… oRaNgE! Both characters were watching bug-eyed, but their anticipation was crushed to disappointment when it was the vile King Ganondorf who was the orange splotch. Ness decided to burn his "It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!" VHS tape, and the duo began to leave. But their ears twitched and their heads swiveled when Ganondorf began speaking a language unknown to the two.

Red spirits began emerging from a dark void in front of Ganondorf. He had a brief conversation with one of the spirits, again in an unfamiliar tongue. Then, he teleported through a portal of darkness. The two young Smashers stood with an expression that screamed OMG. Without thinking, they chased after (and somehow found) Ganondorf, and the three fought in a smoke cloud, as Duck Hunt observed with a blank face.

* * *

Luigi, his scrape healed, was the first to make eye contact with the spirit. She looked rather simple; long smooth hair, shimmering yet hostile eyes, a simple dress. In spite of her looks leading one to believe that she would fight, she seemed… scared. Luigi could relate, being scared plenty of times himself, and began advancing toward the spirit. She backed up a little, but when she saw Luigi meant no harm, she too began to advance.

They touched, and the spirit went from red to green. Her face washed over with a sense of reassurance, and she hugged Luigi. After the plumber promptly turned beet red, the spirit phased back into Lucina, who twitched awake, her eyes glowing green instead of red. Villager grabbed his axe tightly, but gradually let it down, just as the possessed Lucina's expression turned serious. "We need to go," she said, promptly walking out of the room.

"At least tell us your name!" Greninja asked, following close behind the spirit. "The dead have no names here…" she said, looking a bit cold to Greninja, who bowed his head down in shame. "I'ma call you Spectra, if that's alright," muttered Lucario. "Spectra" looked like she would punch Lucario, but ultimately complied, accepting her new name. "Where's the demon man named Ganon?" Spectra asked.

* * *

Duck Hunt, finally tired of the three-way brawl/dust cloud, decided to shoot a can of explosive beans at the scene. Good news, they stopped; bad news, Ganondorf was getting away! The trio quickly dashed after the madman only for him to activate his Smash Glow. One Beast Ganon later, the two kids and a dog were dizzy, as Ganondorf teleported once again. "We need help!" Toon Link declared. "You think!?" questioned the Duck Hunt duck.

The three Smashers ran back into the mansion, but their faces were screeching HoRrOr! The Smashers were gone, and the mansion was filled with red spirits! There was no sign of anything else, save for Mewtwo, Lucario, Greninja, Luigi, Villager, and a green-eyed Lucina. The last one could be questioned later, as the threesome made their way to the sixsome. "WhAt'S gOiNg On!?" asked Ness frantically.

The new members of the group were quickly filled in, especially on the terms of Spectra. "So let me get this straight," the Duck Hunt dog began, "Lucina's been possessed, Ganondorf is trying to become Supreme Leader of the Living and Dead, and Mario's nowhere to be found?" "Where'd you get the last one?" asked a confused Mewtwo. "...Oh no. He just foreshadowed," deduced Toon Link, facepalming.

* * *

Mario, frantically avoiding the red ghost, was relieved to see a group of Smashers hadn't been captured and turned into slaves for the undead beyond all salvation. He leapt down to the group, leaving Ness to say,"...foreshadowing..." "We got to-a go!" declared Mario, "Ganondorf is about to make a final-a stand!" "One tiny problem: we're badly outnumbered," muttered Greninja. "We're-a Smashers! Being outnumbered should have nothing to do with the end-a result!" "Is he always this optimistic?" asked Spectra, Mario looking dumbfounded at her green eyes. Most of the Smashers nodded, but Villager simply stated,"90% or more of the time,"

The Smashers quietly tip-toed down the halls of the mansion, while Toon Link was rummaging through his pockets. "What are you looking for?" asked Villager, looking at Toon Link shifty-eyed. "Nothin' special, just an emergency Plan B," stated Toon Link, but Spectra knew better. "Even though I possess a mortal vessel, my paranormal senses indicate your 'Plan B' holds a great deal of power…" Spectra said matter-of-factly, leaving Toon Link to stop cold. He would of stayed there, had Ness not pushed him onward and said,"Come on,"

Duck Hunt was sniffing the ground, having caught a mysterious whiff of ectoplasm. Mario's hand burned in a white flame, indicating the final battle was near, as Luigi pulled out the Poltergust 5000. Everyone else readied their weapons, knowing fully well what they were getting into. Duck Hunt stopped at a door, while Lucario declared,"It's go time." He kicked down the door macho-man style, but the group erupted in gasps at the sight.

* * *

Surrounding Ganondorf on a high cliff were red spirits flailing about endlessly. Below him were Smashers, eyes redder than when Lucario and company first encountered Spectra. "Let. My. People. Go." Spectra calmly demanded. Ganondorf simply shrugged, stating, "Foolish princess of the undead, you demand from your ruler. There will be no quarter. Not for you, nor your party of weaklings..." One of the red ghost phased within Ganondorf, as the king of evil began glowing dark red…

When the light dimmed, Ganondorf could not be described as man or monster. His hair was wild, large horns were growing through his head, his chest glowed red instead of yellow, and his eyes glowed a dark green and red. He clenched his evil fists together, as the small group of resisting Smashers prepared for this last match. "Traitor… you will pay!" yelled Spectra, putting forth her Falchion, seeming to be more angry at the ghost than Ganon. In everyone's heads, they were all thinking the same thing: **Final Boss: Ghost Ganon Omega**.

Villager slashed his glowing axe at Ganon, but the attack merely grazed him. "Wh-wha…!?" stuttered Villager, as Toon Link sent a rush of arrows and bombs Ganon's way. "Foolish mortals, I am indestructible!" Ganon bellowed, sending a wave of dark red and green energy, forcing the Smashers on their backs. Lucario and Mewtwo tried using Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball simultaneously, but to no avail. "SEIZE THEM!" Ganon declared, as a rush of spirits flooded the heroes.

Mario thought all was hopeless, as the spirits rushed through him. He thought he would be possessed by now, so he was rather shocked to find him and his fellow Smashers floating in a black void. "Where…?" stuttered Spectra, making it rather obvious the dead weren't present here. Suddenly and slowly, Smashers began to appear in front of the group, giving words of encouragement. "Come on!" "You're really feeling it!" "Time to tip the scales!" "Show 'em what you got!" "Fight for your friends!" The Smashers had never heard so much encouragement before. Then, a bright light swallowed the void.

"Oh yeah…" stated Mario, finally awake with his Smash Glow present, "HIYAHHHH!" White flames erupted from Mario's hand, as the other Smashers also activated there Smash Glow. Ganondorf was overwhelmed with the amount of Final Smashes directed in his way, but it was Toon Link's Triforce Slash that separated him and the ghost. The ghost vanished into dust, Ganondorf fell on the floor, and a familiar trinket fell out of Toon Link's pocket. "Reset Orb!" Luigi said a little too loudly, causing Ganondorf to slowly crawl to it.

"Oh no you don't! PK THUNDER!" Ness cried, launching himself in the orb's direction. Ganondorf measly crawled, trying to reach the orb as Ness was closing in. Ganondorf grabbed the orb; the Smashers looked in shock. But they didn't expect Ness to ram into the orb, breaking it. Ganondorf cried,"NOOOOOOOOoooooo…!" as the world went white. The group of Smashers were once again alone.

"Thank you," said Spectra, before exiting Lucina's body. Lucina blinked, seeming to retain her memory under possession, before asking,"What now?" Spectra explained, "My people shall return in peace to the grave. As for Ganon, he shall no longer come in contact with us…" "And as for us," stated Ness,"We'll be the only ones to remember the whole thing," The Smashers nodded their heads, as Spectra hugged Lucina, whispering,"Goodbye…" She warped out of the void, as Mario announced, "Time to go-a home..."

The Smashers exited the light, and once again entered the mansion, having been restored to normal without delay. "To heck with it," Villager began,"let's throw a party!" He grabbed Ness and Toon Link to start decoration, Duck Hunt dog simply left to take a nap, the Pokémon trio decided to make desert, Mario and Luigi helped cooking other concoctions, while Lucina decided to pay a visit to Robin. A few hours later, Toon Link declared, "It's Party Time!" All the Smashers rushed down to the party.

The celebration of Halloween was a huge success. The occasional villain scare here, the big costume contest there, the dance offs spread few and far between. It was all good, when in the front of the mansion, entered a girl with long smooth hair, shimmering eyes, and a simple dress. Though the entire mansion was shocked, only 10 Smashers in particular had a reason to be. "What are you waiting for?" Spectra said cheerfully, as she snapped her fingers, and the party resumed without a hitch. The group of Smashers and Spectra all gathered around to take a picture, as the night was filled with spooky delight and a moon filled with pure moon light…

 **Happy Halloween, Everybody!-MathewtonSmashBrawler**


	33. Randomness and Pop Culture

Mewtwo woke up to the sound of R.O.B. playing MLG horns. "What in the name of Lugia are you doing…?" Mewtwo asked harshly. R.O.B. turned off the MLG horns, before turning to Mewtwo. "Simply recreating the practical exercises of modern day stereotypical pop culture." Mewtwo blinked, then walked away, unaware of the chaotic stupidity about to follow…

Mario was sitting on the floor, doing a search on Google. Mewtwo couldn't help but notice, asking the plumber, "What's up?" The plumber turned his head, before responding, "According to some-a sources, I'm-a even more popular than a Mickey Mouse!" Mewtwo went blank-faced, before screaming, "WHAT IS WITH THE FUTILE NATURE OF POP CULTURE!?" Mario shrugged, as a text bubble appeared over his head, stating,"IDK"

Mewtwo left before he could blow up the universe. The will of pop culture, however, refused to leave him be just yet, and he ran into Mega Man. Everyone around the mansion knew at this point that the Blue Bomber was turning into a memelord. Mewtwo, feeling desperate, asked, "What's the deal with pop culture?" Mega Man put on some shades, and the scene went monochrome…

"Popular culture," Mega Man began,"Is the manifestation of man's desires. We have progressed since our development in the world, but as our civilization continues to grow, we still seek satisfaction. As such, we give the modern day an artistic twist, giving it both the dedication and demand of society!" Mega Man's hand was in a salute, and an American Flag waved behind him.

Mewtwo promptly hovered away at this explanation. The Mii Gunner quickly gave chase. "Hey, Mewtwo!" she began,"What Pokémon GO team are you on?" Mewtwo shrugged, stating, "Not Team Instinct." "But Mewtwo!..." Gunner's face turned into the face of a boss, "Team Instinct has expert memelords."

The psychic Pokémon warped away from the sound of smartphone desperation. He didn't expect to see Sans [from Undertale] throwing Shulk all around the room, Ness simply spectating. "Have...mercy…" Shulk begged to the skeleton, "It was just… a joke…" "nope," stated Sans, as he quickly Gaster-Blasted Shulk into unconsciousness, screaming,"geeeeettt dunked on!"

Sans turned to Ness, commenting,"that kid was asking for a bad time. doesn't he know that game theory is sometimes trash?" Sans warped away, leaving Ness to blankly state,"...okay…" Ness then noticed Mewtwo, and the young psychic's face begged for explanation. All Mewtwo could do was shrug, muttering,"IDK…"

"GRENIN!" cried Greninja, as a green flash crashed through the mansion wall and into the stratosphere. "What was that?" asked Lucario, conveniently arriving at the same time as Mewtwo. Greninja swished his tongue back and forth, before answering,"Dat Boi…" Mewtwo quickly warped out of the room, while Lucario flatly muttered, "See you at dinner." Greninja shrugged, and vanished into the shadows.

Because Pit was both innocent and oblivious, "dinner" that night was car-decorated Pop Tarts and saltwater. Mewtwo ate his dinner very, very slowly. Pikachu looked worried for Mewtwo, asking,"Are you okay…?" The legendary psychic Pokémon patted Pikachu's head, before standing up and attracting the other Smashers' attention. "Get rekt," he whispered, simultaneously dabbing and causing the Smashers to faint.

… **Oh, Mewtwo…**

 **P.S. I'm Baaaack!-MathewtonSmashBrawler**


	34. Text Communication & DLC Sensation

**-** _ **Mario**_ **started a chat room**

Mario: Rise and-a shine, Smashers!

 **-** _ **Bowser**_ **joined the chat room**

Bowser: I'm trying to sleep here!

Mario: Does it look like I care, Bowser? Three new DLC characters are gonna be-a revealed today!

 **-** _ **Link, Peach, and Zelda**_ **joined the chat room**

Link: I. Am. PUMPED!

Zelda: Calm down, sweetie.

Peach: I'm ready!

 **-** _ **Brawler**_ **joined the chat room**

Brawler: Watch this, guys! _Type Type Type…_

 **-... O_O**

Mario: What?

Peach: Hmm?

Link: What just happened?

Zelda: Brawler, if you messed up the system…

Bowser: Did you corrupt the chat room!?

Brawler: Wait for it… in 3… 2… 1…

 **-...Somehow...** _ **Everyone Else**_ **joined the chat room**

Luigi: Let's-a go!

Mario: How…?

Gunner: I'm his sister. I may have taught him a few things… :-)

Bowser Jr.: -_-

Bowser: Boi….

Brawler: Let the new DLC be unveiled!

* * *

Marth: First trailer! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG…

Lucina: Calm down, Marth. Sheesh.

Robin: You're embarrassing yourself.

Ike: Quiet scrubs, tHe PoWeR oF hYpE cOmPeLs Yo-

 **-Swordfighter knocked** _ **Ike**_ **out of this particular chat room**

Swordfighter: Who's glad I did that?

Marth, Lucina, and Robin: _Raises hands._

Ike: NoT gOnE yEt!

Female Robin: Oh boy…

Swordfighter: Trailer's starting!

Link: Yasss!

 **-The trailer has started**

Marth:... I will win!

Robin: Oh no you don't!

Ike: I fight for my friends!

Lucina and Female Robin: Could be a close call…

Shulk: A vision!

Pit: Huh? What do you see?

Shulk:...

Dark Pit: Uh… Shulk?

Shulk: Watch out for the fire wall!

Lucina: Uh, what fir- oh…

Ike: NeWcOmEr! LET'S GO!

Robin: Who is it?

Marth: "I've returned at last…"

Female Robin: Wut.

 **-** _ **Roy**_ **Seals the Deal!**

Sheik:...OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD…-ESSES…!

Ike: Holy fire!

Lucina: Another Marth!? Great…

Robin: Why are you complaining?

Link: He's from Melee, if I'm not mistaken…

Roy: Yup.

Marth:... WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?

 **-** _ **Roy**_ **joined the chat room incognito**

Female Robin: Why doesn't that make sense?

Sheik: _Scoffs_ Who cares. Roy's just a scrub.

Zelda: Sheik!

Pit: That's not very nice!

Marth:...

Lucina: Marth?

 **-** _ **Marth**_ **has logged off the chat room for vengeance**

Link: Sheik, run.

Sheik: Please. Do you truly believe that he could hurt m-

Robin and Female Robin: RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!

Ike: They're not joking.

Roy: Even I know you'd better listen.

Sheik: Why…? Oh no Marth WHYYOUBETRYINGTOSTABMEWITH YOUR FAL-!

Everyone:...

Zelda: Sheik?

 **-** _ **Sheik**_ **is trying to save herself from** _ **Marth**_

Dark Pit: Sheik, no!

 **-** _ **Dark Pit**_ **has logged off to save his beloved**

Pit: Palutena help us…

Palutena: No can do, my angel…

Roy: Anyway… Did I miss anything?

Lucina: Other than some of the Smashers saving our world from a void known as Subspace, settling into the mansion for the fourth time, dealing with shenanigans, and welcoming newcomers?

Roy:...One, so that's a yes? And two, who are you?

Ike: Meet Lucina, descendant of Marth.

Roy: Was I gone that long!?

Robin: Nah. I've learned that this place LOVES to mess with space time.

Roy: Oh yeah, forgot since Melee.

Link:... What's up with Female Robin?

Female Robin: … _Blushing_ … Hubba-hubba…

Robin: Oh no…

Lucina: Don't tell me.

Swordfighter: This is either really good, or really bad…

Ike: Isn't it always?

Marth: Ouch… never mess with an angel and his love interest…

Link and Zelda: ARE YOU EVEN SEEING THIS!?

Marth: ….Okay…

Roy: Should I run?

 **-** _ **Female Robin**_ **logged off to take her true love**

Marth, Ike, Lucina, and Robin: RUN!

Roy: Don't have to tell me twice!

 **-** _ **Roy**_ **logged off to save his hide**

Female Robin: Come to me, SENPAI!

* * *

Ness: Trailer Number Two!

Toon Link: Did you guys see the chat room for the Roy's trailer?

Villager: _Glares at Toon Link_

Toon Link: Never mind…

Kirby: Oh, look! The trailer's starting!

 **-The trailer has started**

Ness:... _Sobs in the corner._

Kirby: Poor Ness…

Pikachu: Buff up, kid! It's not that ba-

Toon Link: OUCH! Wario, why?

Ness: Great. Now Bowser is about to pummel me…

Jigglypuff: How about a song?

Pink Villager: Now Jigglypuff… Wait, why'd the screen go black?

Ness:..."PK Fire?"

Diddy Kong: Could it be?

Toon Link: No. Way.

 **-** _ **Lucas**_ **Comes Out of Nowhere!**

Ness: Thank you, Sakurai… _Wipes away a tear._

Lucas: Thanks, buddy!

Toon Link: W-w-wha…?

 **-** _ **Lucas**_ **joined the chat room**

Diddy Kong: Long time no see, old friend.

Lucas: Heh...I almost thought I wouldn't make it…

Ness: Well you're here now! Let's get some ramen!

 **-** _ **Ness and Lucas**_ **logged off to get grub**

Toon Link and Diddy Kong: This reminds me so much of Brawl. _Sigh_ … The good old days…

Kirby: The one time I swallowed a Dedede button… and it saved my life…

Peach: Did I miss Lucas?

Toon Link: Sorry. He and Ness left to get Ramen.

Diddy Kong: The good old days…

Peach: I'll just cut them off at the kitchen, then!

 **-** _ **Peach**_ **logged off to catch Lucas**

Pikachu: What is it with ladies and cute?

Toon Link: _Shrug_

 **-** _ **Diddy Kong and Toon Link**_ **logged off to prevent a cute-astrophe…**

Gunner: _Chuckle..._ Kids...

* * *

Little Mac: Last DLC Character trailer!

Brawler: I hear this one's a newcomer!

Captain Falcon: FALCON YES!

Bowser:...No.

Fox: Oh, here we go!

 **-The trailer has started**

Link: What's with the dramatic lighting in the darkness?

Mario: Beats-a me.

Luigi: "I'm looking…"

Samus: Why are Fox, Link, and I there?

Roy: And on a Fire Emblem stage, no less!

Captain Falcon: "For a…"

Lucas: Looking for what?

Mega Man: Reveal yourself already!

Everyone:...

Little Mac: "Challenge."

Mega Man: What the hadouken!?

Pac Man: Too…many…notable…mascots… _faints_

 **-Here Comes A New Challenger!** _ **Ryu**_ **!**

Mega Man: Capcom just leveled out the playing field, son!

 **-** _ **Ryu**_ **joined the chat room**

Ryu: Who thinks they're ready to face me?

 **-** _ **Captain Falcon**_ **logged off to prove his manliness**

Brawler: _Facepalm_ This won't end well… for the Captain.

Dr. Mario: I'll get the emergency kit…

Little Mac: In the meantime…

 **-** _ **Little Mac**_ **logged off to challenge Brawler**

Brawler: Oh no.

Mega Man: Looks like some people will be busy!

Ryu & Brawler: _Sighs...Activate Smash Glow..._ We'll make this quick...

 **-** _ **Ryu & Brawler **_**logged off to fight an epic(ish) showdown**

Everyone:...

King Dedede: Bets, anyone?

* * *

Brawler: I've been waiting for this!

Swordfighter: New Mii Fighters? Let's go!

Skull Kid: Hehehe...new friends…

Dunban: New faces might lighten up the place even MORE…

Gunner & Proto Man: NO MORE TALKING! The trailer's starting!

 **-The trailer has started**

Mega Man, Mega Man X, and Proto Man:...

Ryu: Capcom's starting to reek of conspiracy…

Pac-Man: It'S tOo MuCh!

Mega Man: ? Great…

Mega Man X: At least Zero's coming…

Villagers:...ISABELLE!

King Dedede: We need more help around this mansion!

Toon Link: I'm pretty sure she's reserved for the kids.

King Dedede:...

Greninja: Inklings!

Link: Do they have names?

Samus: Sure! The orange female Inkling is named Inky…

ZS Samus: ...the blue male Inkling is Inked…

Yoshi: ...and the green squid Inkling is Slippy!

Fox:...

Falco: I doubt the pun was intended, Fox… maybe.

Sonic: Sega!

Wii Fit Trainer: Hmmm… Jacky looks kind of slick…

Male Wii Fit Trainer: Why does Akira look blocky?

Donkey Kong: Retro gimmick, duh.

Pac-Man: Bandi-Namco!?

Ryu: Tekken!?

Palutena: He seems to be in his prime…

Pit: His power level is OvEr NiN-

Dark Pit: Nope…

 **-** _ **Pit**_ **was slapped out of the chat room**

Brawler: Aw man, it's over…

Gunner: So's the chat room, and this chapter.

Swordfighter & Everyone Else: Wait, what?

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-End of chat room. Good day. :-)**


	35. Thanksgiving

Roy was on a random cliff, a good distance away from the mansion. There was a slight constant breeze, causing Roy's hair and his headband to flow somewhat dramatically. He took a deep breath, and relaxed. So much had changed since Melee, but on this cliff, he felt at ease. Then, he heard the small sound of footsteps behind him.

Roy wasn't all that surprised when Female Robin took a seat beside him. "Why are you out here?" she asked,"It's too early in the morning!" Roy shrugged, stating, "It makes me feel… serene. Besides, the sunrise is amazing…" Roy was definitely surprised when a Female Robin planted a kiss on his cheek. "Wanted to do that since you arrived," she muttered, blushing.

More footsteps (as well as some yawns) quickly caught the pair's ears. Roy and Female Robin turned around to see Robin, the Original 12, and the other three DLC characters. They all took a seat at the cliff edge, and it surprisingly didn't break. The sunrise was a sight to behold, as Mario stood up, knowing well that the Smashers were starting to wake. "Well," the red plumber began, "Thanksgiving is upon us…"

Once the Smashers were back in the mansion, a majority of the females were in the kitchen. Peach and Rosalina were handling the turkey, the Samuses were toasting the dinner rolls, and everyone else followed with mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, etc. Captain Falcon let out a whistle, and walked away to the mansion's arena. Luigi also left, leaving the Male Wii Fit Trainer to ask, "What are they doing?" Peach wiped away some forehead sweat before answering, "Falcon's getting the 'entertainment' ready. Luigi's just preparing the screening room."

Lucas, Ness, and Mewtwo were helping Zelda prepare the gigantic Pumpkin Pie. " _Sigh_..At least there's some sort of Great Pumpkin…" Ness swooned, tossing Mewtwo the 100th Pumpkin to reduce to mush. Lucas was busy flattening out the pie crust and preparing the sugars and spices, while Zelda put the other ingredients together and finished the pie tin. "You can leave now, Mewtwo," thanked Zelda, the psychic Pokémon grateful for escaping Ness' "Great Pumpkin" phase. He hovered away as Zelda mixed the ingredients, Lucas evened out the pie, and Ness began cooking it with PK Fire.

Alph and Olimar were harvesting more of their crop for the Thanksgiving feast. Whether it be corn, wheat, or herbs, the two space explorers (and their Pikmin) dutifully plucked the delectable plants from the Earth. One Pikmin in particular was having a hard time lifting an ear of corn. Why, he actually dropped the corn, and was nearly blown away in the breeze! Luckily, Olimar rescued the Pikmin, and Alph picked up the corn, as the Lime Green Villager muttered,"The dangers of gardening…"

Speaking of the Villagers, they were helping Luigi prepare the decorations for the screening room, with some help from Isabelle. "Oh, Mayors!" she exclaimed,"You've become so independent by coming here!" Villager blushed, as the Yellow and Pink Villagers rolled their eyes. "The foods about to-a come! Finish-a placing the silverware!" Luigi ordered nervously. "YES, SIR!" the Villagers and Isabelle replied simultaneously.

Captain Falcon was racking his brain (or the lack of it) on who to put for the round of entertainment. At first his ideas would sound good, then something in his mind would shoot it down. "Hmmmm…" he muttered hopelessly, knowing he would either come up with an idea, and or fail trying. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Marth slashing the Sandbag around. Randomly, his brain gears began turning, as he wrote down: _Roy, Marth, Lucina, Ike_ _...Forget it._

At long last, the feast was complete! Link and Toon Link wasted no time on slicing up the courses into manageable proportions (except in the case of the _ahem_ 'large' characters). "Here we go!" shouted Mario, as he led a small team of Smashers to the screening room, which Luigi made look GORGEOUS on his part. Marth, who was some distance away, was patted on the shoulder, and pulled aside. Peach then waltzed into the middle of the mansion, and shouted,"COME AND GET IT!"

The Earth shook at the might of hundreds of Smashers trampling over one another to get to the screening room. The Smashers who could fly were more at an advantage, as Palutena and her angels effortlessly flew over the mob. Once everyone got to the screening room, tears of joy filled their eyes. The decor was beautiful, and the food looked even better. The Smashers quickly sat down to enjoy turkey, stuffing, ham, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, etc.

In the middle of the feast, Captain Falcon walked on stage, covered in sweat. "Someone forgot to bring the entertainment…" Peach muttered. Before the hopeless Captain could say a word, a random whipped cream pumpkin pie smashed into his face, knocking off his visor. "AtTaCk!" yelled the culprit, Villager, as he and a small group of Smashers lunged at the so-called "entertainer." The only thing Captain Falcon was thankful for that day was when it was over.

Poor Kirby's stomach was so unprepared for the first Thanksgiving meal, he was completely unprepared for dessert. Sure there was the pumpkin pie, and then there was the sugar cookie platter, there was even Apple Tart for Pete's sake! But no, that wasn't enough; there had to be a 50-layer Strawberry Vanilla-Ice Cream Cake stuffed with Pumpkin and Apple Pie, covered in ice cream, icing, and whipped cream! Everyone's mouth drooled at the sight, but Kirby created an ocean. Within an hour, that ginormous miracle from heaven was simply a memory… and a mound of crumbs & leftovers.

Every Smasher was on the cliff that evening. Some were finishing their leftovers, others were bursting with emotion, and others ( _cough_ Pit _cough_ ) were praying. Who knew a day could end the same way it started. The Smashers looked over the horizon, as the sun settled beneath the line connecting Earth and Sky. Food fell onto the floor (which Pit obviously ate when people weren't looking) as the stars shimmered like diamonds, ending one of the best Thanksgivings the Smash Mansion ever held… and one of the worst the hands would have to clean.

 **Happy Thanksgiving!- MathewtonSmashBrawler**


	36. Hiatus (Short Chapter)

"Let me go!"

"..."

"Stop this!"

"..."

"They don't deserve this! You don't have the right!"

"...but I am everywhere. At every time. Even you succumbed to my power…"

"But you're holding me back, even when I try breaking free. STOP!"

"Never. After all, no one can fight… PrOcRaStInAtIoN!"

"Fine. You asked for it…"

"Asked for wha- wait. No. STOP THIS…!"

"..."

"..."

"I… did it. Now… to get to… the mansion…"

Mega Man had been paranoid lately. The author of the fanfiction hadn't shown up since Christmas. No newcomers had shown up. The Smashers had been fighting in more battles and focussing on the Nintendo Switch. It wasn't like the author to disappear from thin air. Surely there was an explanation. Of course, while every Smasher was in the mansion, that was the perfect time for the red portal to open up.

The Smashers all assumed battle stances. But the only thing coming out of the portal was a single figure. Not just any figure, either… it was another Mii Brawler. Though, truth be told, that was forgotten as he was screaming, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGOOOOOOODWHYYYYYY!?" As he tumbled to the floor, Mewtwo was the only one with enough sense to psychically lower him to safety.

Rosalina grabbed him and set him on the floor. At first, no one recognized him from any game series. He was wearing a generic biker outfit and a ninja headband. He had the same hair and skin tone as the Mii Brawler. However, Mewtwo could psychically read he had blue innocent eyes and usually smirked most of the time. But who was he? Mega Man looked pale for a robot, managing to stutter, "I-it's h-h-him…" No one knew what he meant. Then, the universe clicked.

It was Mathewton Smash Brawler, a.k.a. MSB. The author of the fanfiction…

 **Author's Note: ...finally. So, you guys know how writer's block and procrastination can do a number on you? Yeah… Anyways, I'll try to continue writing the FanFiction, and maybe others, but this is as much as I can get. Meanwhile, it looks like I'll be joinig the battle. Oh, and one more thing…**

 _ **ViVa La NiNtEnDo SwItCh!**_ **-** **MathewtonSmashBrawler**


	37. Mightier Than The Weapon

[Author's Note: I implemented a time skip. At this point, all Smashers and Mii Fighter Costumes (and me) have taken up residence in the Smash Mansion. With that said… enjoy… :-) ]

Brawler and MSB were at it again.

Ever since the author inexplicably arrived at the Smash Mansion, the two had been butting heads at nearly every other opportunity! At the beach (the hurricane they created was quite a show), the kitchen (poor Luigi and Palutena cleaned the whole thing… also Pit…), during the night (they kept claiming "sleepwalking"), it was too much! Unfortunately, even though it had irked most of the Smashers, one in particular was a bit peeved…

Bayonetta was sick of hearing pummeling fists every second of every day. Luckily, it just so happened the two were currently duking it out in the gym. Bayonetta was wearing her red attire that day (from the original _Bayonetta_ games), as she took out her _Scarbarough Fair_ guns. Only, she set them to *ahem* **FINAL SMASH PAIN**. She took aim at the two brawlers. It was only a matter of time...

Brawler and MSB's punches and kicks kept canceling each other out. Sure, Brawler could be flattered that the basically omniscient entity chose to manifest himself in HIS image, but common sense wasn't on his mind at the moment. Survival of the fittest, while not his dominant mindset, was still there nonetheless! The brawlers kept throwing blows, but for some reason MSB looked to the side. His eyes widened. Brawler didn't care, this was his chance to win the match! He tried throwing an Explosive Sidekick, but MSB dodged it and… swerved right in front of him? What was he doing? Of course, then he heard a gunshot…

 **BLAM!**

MSB was unconscious as he flung out of the mansion. The Smashers watched in horror as he flew out into the unknown, while Bayonetta simply smirked, and began to walk away. She wished she could have shot BOTH of the brawlers, but you get what you get. Brawler. Was. InFuRiAtEd! Not only did Bayonetta take out MSB, but she took him out during another match… from a distance… with a WEAPON. The nerve of her! He needed a plan.

Elsewhere, MSB was flying high into the atmosphere, mere seconds away from leaving it. Why did this have to happen to him. More importantly, why the heck did he even write this!? It didn't matter. Based on the speed and force he was flung out of the mansion with, he probably wouldn't get shot out of Earth's gravitational field. That meant he was going to land right back on Earth… even better, the Smash Mansion. But what would he do in the meantime? … He pulled out his phone, plugged in his headphones, and began listening to Nightcore.

* * *

Corrin (Female) was trying to get Bayonetta to apologize.

After the whole gymnasium fiasco, Brawler had reason to believe (but was completely stupid for believing) that this was an act against characters that didn't use weapons. Maybe he truly believed that, maybe he was just blinded from the craving for revenge. Who knows? Regardless, other Smashers began to see his reasoning. Already, Brawler had gained the following of all the other [technically] Mii Brawlers (Jacky, Akira, the like), Bowser, Sonic, Ryu, Donkey Kong, heck, even Mario! So naturally, our good friend Corrin was trying to reason with her fellow Smasher. Even Little Mac, who had not gone to Brawler's side yet, was attempting to aid in this remedy, so as to prevent a full blown Smasher war from occurring.

Of course, at this point, our beloved author MSB had just exited the atmosphere, and subsequently broke the sound barrier. _**BOOM!**_

Corrin accidently lost her footing due to the sonic boom, which was powerful enough to rattle the mansion, of all things! She stumbled forward, and accidentally slashed her Omega Yato blade in a vain attempt to cushion the fall. Unfortunately, she neglected to recall that Little Mac was in front of her, and the blade slashed through his black sleeveless shirt (but not his skin… for reasons) and sent him colliding into the wall.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Captain Falcon of all people saw the thing!

The Captain was on Brawler's side, but as far as he was concerned, this was epic mayhem waiting for him to escalate it. "HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled loud enough for the entire mansion to hear. Little Mac managed to croak, "I-it was-s-s an accident. Sh-sh-she m-meant no… harm…" The Captain smacked him in the face, and continued by saying: "AND HER SWORD HAS BEWITCHED HIM!" "Alright, buddy. Cool it," said Corrin (Male), defensively holding on to his female counterpart. "Oh puh-lease, you're only defending her because SHE has a weapon and YOU. HAVE. A…" Captain Falcon tiptoed up to male Corrin, and whispered in his ear, "...weapon." The Smasher had enclosed the two in a mob pit, effectively "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"-ing after Captain Falcon's "roast." They began to yell "FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!" their eyes glazed with the creepy desire for blood. "I won't participate in this madness!" defied Corrin. "Oh, just because you're too wimpy without your WEAPON?" The crowd's yells got louder. "SILENCE, KNAVE!" Corrin yelled. The Captain was SERIOUSLY pushing it. Captain Falcon shrugged; "Fine, then. Don't fight me. Fight HIM!" He pointed to Donkey Kong, and the ape immediately lunged for the Prince of Hoshido/Nohr. Corrin didn't raise his sword. If it took a smack to the face from some crazy ape, so be it! Unfortunately, some people were to blind to realize that. "BACKSLASH!" Shulk cried, knocking the ape aside.

Quoting a majority of tsunderes from anime and manga: "BAKA!"

MSB could already sense the Smashers were getting worked up. Luckily, his course of flight would be ending soon. He just needed to hope he would make it in time.

The conflict between weapon and non-weapon wielding Smashers had exceeded all boundaries. On one side of the mansion, Brawler was at the head of his force. Bayonetta lead her's on the other side. Only Corrin (Female and Male), Little Mac, and Mario (he saw the truth eventually) had escaped, "disappearing" several moments before the standoff. Bayonetta stood confidently. Mii Brawler stood in a fighting stance. There was silence.

 _ **-Meanwhile, Elsewhere In The Mansion, Mario Accidentally Dropped His Hat…**_

The two sides charged. Both were powerful forces, possibly able to destroy the planet with minimal effort. Of course, at least in this reality… there was one being just as strong. And you'd never guess where he was.

 **CRASH!**

The Smashers turned their heads to see MSB crashing through the Smash Mansion wall. He looked like he was ready to pound something, and wouldn't you know it? On the way down, he punched Bayonetta's face with his right fist and Brawler with his left. "I Am The One" played in the background, as the Smashers were blown back from the sheer amount of hype MSB had created. He was a ROAST GOD.

When Bayonetta and Brawler came to, the mansion was back to its former normalcy. MSB stood above them, a look of disappointment on his face. "Our rivalry ends in a draw," he proclaimed to Brawler, who bit back his grim disappointment. "No trying to solve issues with rash and inhumane options!" he told Bayonetta, who tried giving an eye roll but ultimately nodded her head. "Oh! One more thing…" Both of the Smashers looked down, expecting a hardcore punishment. Instead, to their surprise and confusion, he pulled out a water bottle. Then, he flipped it straight towards Captain Falcon. The water bottle hit the Captain directly in the lips, completely making a fool out of him, as it continued its ascension elsewhere. Meanwhile, MSB yelled, "Don't be an idiot, or face the wrath of JOHN CENA!" He then tackled the Captain so hard, he broke the mansion wall that Master Hand just finished building. As the author continued pummeling the Captain into the sunset, the water bottle landed perfectly on its bottom.

The Smashers were once again in awe if the ROAST GOD in their midst…

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm back, baby. (Put's on shades. *Le MLG Horns*) :-)**


	38. Day Off-ish

" *sigh* He's doing it again…"

Rosalina said this in dismay, as MSB was typing up another chapter on one of his other fanfictions. You'd think he'd give more love to his first one, right? Sadly, this was not the case. It wasn't just this, either. Whenever he wasn't focused on his other fanfiction, he was either playing his Nintendo Switch (though who could blame him), or he was swamped in the vast ocean of reality's many responsibilities.

Rosalina continued to sigh. He needed a break.

Rosalina slowly approached MSB. Without making a peep, she tiptoed in front of him, slowly put her hand on top of his laptop, and slammed it closed without warning. MSB blinked. He looked up to face Rosalina. She had a serious expression on her face. "You can't keep doing this forever," she warned, "Take a day off, maybe do something other than be distracted." She slowly walked away, turning to face MSB one last time.

"Who knows… it might even be good for you."

MSB just stared blankly into space for the next five seconds. He wanted to yell at Roslaina to leave him alone and to continue writing his other fanfiction. He would have… if she wasn't right. He always seemed to be preoccupied, never giving the Smashers the attention they deserved. With the Switch hype train continuing to escalate, it was only a matter of time before he would have to finish this fanfiction, too. He put his laptop to the side.

A bit of relaxation never killed anyone.

He was at the Smash Mansion's top balcony, gazing at the beautiful sunrise. Turns out he had been up all night playing video games and writing fanfiction. It felt… nice, to let the fresh air clash against his skin. It was the first time he felt this relaxed in years. He even managed to doze off into a light sleep for several minutes. Wario probably would have woken him up with a fart to the face, but a certain red-clad plumber "persuaded" him not to do so.

When MSB finally woke up, it was time for breakfast.

He walked down to the dining room, where breakfast tacos were being served. He quickly grabbed three of his favorite tacos: bean and cheese. His mouth began to water, as he took a seat at the table. As he was biting down into his first taco, he took notice of two particular Smashers. Link was busy eating some chicken and cheese tacos from a huge plate in the center of the table. Right across from him was Cloud, doing the exact same thing.

 _Oh crud_ , thought MSB, _this won't be good_.

Eventually, only one taco remained at the table. Cloud and Link both reached for it at the exact same time. They eyed the plate. Then they eyed each other. Tension filled the dining room. "Don't even think about," Samus warned Cloud. "There's more tacos at the end of the table…" Zelda told Link. At first, the two refused to break eye contact. Then they sighed, promptly getting out of their seats. Fighting over a measly taco wasn't worth anything. MSB let out a sigh from relief.

...he jinxed it.

Cloud and Link both jumped for the taco, as they came down on the plate with a horrendous _**CRASH!**_ The taco slipped out of the dining room, but not before smacking Link and Cloud's faces. That did it. The swordsmen darted to opposite sides of the room. Link pulled out the Master Sword, while Cloud donned the Buster Sword. MSB decided to slowly tip toe out of the room, leaving the two swordsmen to their devices. He could've sworn he heard **FIGHT!**

As the sound of metal clashing against itself was heard from the dining room, MSB headed to the backyard.

Isabel was following the main Villager around the garden, making sure he was planting the seeds in the proper place. Peach and Toad were in another sector of the garden, plucking out the fresh crops. Peach had experience with that sort of thing. Olimar, Alph, and their Pikmin were simply in their lounge chairs, taking a well deserved break. Alph was napping, while Olimar was drinking lemonade with shades over his eyes.

MSB looked over the scene with content; work hard, relax harder.

He continued walking throughout the backyard, where he noticed Duck Hunt was burying something. He looked over Duck Hunt's shoulder, surprised to see he was burying a can of beans. Since this is Duck Hunt we're talking about, it would be wise to assume these were one of Duck Hunt's explosive beans. When he finished burying the beans, he ran into a nearby bush, giving his trademark laugh. The duck just sighed.

MSB, figuring this would not go well, hid in the bushes with Duck Hunt.

Wario suddenly came into the picture. The fatso looked like he just finished a 7 course meal. He seemed to be searching for something in the nearby flower pots. After confirming there was no one in sight, he yanked one of the little trees out of their pot, and took out a stack of 100 dollar bills. "Oh, sweet sweet Benjamins!" he whispered with glee. He began walking back towards the mansion… right in the direction of Duck Hunt's beans.

 **BOOOOOM!**

Mario had been playing _Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle_ at the time of the explosion. He accidently dropped his Switch out of startlement, but since it was on the living room couch, there wasn't any damage. Now slightly annoyed, Mario picked up his cap and walked towards the backyard, surprised to see Wario's face covered in smoke. Conveniently, a stack of a hundred dollar bills fell by his side, completely unaffected by the explosion. Mario grinned a bit. "That-a somehow makes you look-a better," he muttered, quietly enough for Wario not to hear.

Then came the snickering behind the bushes.

Mario pushed his head past said bushes, only to find Duck Hunt and MSB laughing up a storm, with the duck looking away, not wanting to be affiliated with Duck Hunt's prank. Mario glared the two Smashers down, which they noticed after sometime. As soon as MSB realized he had been seen, a red "!" popped above his forehead, before yelling, "ITWASDUCKHUNT!" and running off. Duck Hunt just stood there in shock, realizing he had been betrayed.

With the mysterious explosion cleared up, Mario simply returned to his game.

When MSB had stopped running, he noticed Yoshi and Kirby having a friendly match on the Smashville stage. So far, it appeared Kirby was gaining the upper hand. Whenever Yoshi tried pulling an Egg Throw, the pink puffball would simply air dodge and punish him with an uncharged Hammer Throw. Several onlookers spectated the battle, including Villager, Lucina, and Shulk. "And in 3… 2… 1…" whispered Shulk. Kirby KO'd Yoshi off the stage.

Villager reluctantly paid Lucina fifteen bucks.

Having enjoyed the battle, MSB decided to head over to the gym to mercilessly beat Sandbag. Upon entering, he noticed female Corrin over excessively bowing in apology to Little Mac, with her male counterpart looking at the scene with a pitying expression. Probably for the events that transpired a few days ago. Ryu was pummeling sandbag all the while, constantly wrecking each one faster than the last. MSB was about to grab his own sandbag, when Cloud crashed into the gym through the wall.

While Link was covered in bruises and cuts, he ate that taco in victory.

MSB was leaving the kitchen and heading towards his room, having finished his chicken and vegetable soup, compliments of Peach, he noticed someone was waiting at his door. "What are you doing here, Rosalina?" MSB asked. The princess of the cosmos looked at him with a soft smile. "I wanted to see if you enjoyed your day off," she responded, "...did you?" MSB didn't hesitate to respond, "Yeah… yeah I did." Rosalina's smile grew brighter. MSB began raising up his own conveniently placed Nintendo Switch. " _Mario Kart 8 Deluxe_?" he asked Rosalina.

They were up 'til midnight playing that game.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving, everybody! Now if you'll excuse me, I have lengthy holiday special to write. :-)**_


	39. Visitors at Christmas (Holidays: Part 1)

**Oh, good lord. What is this amalgamation of randomness I have created? Why am I so ambitious? Oh well, please, do read on…**

* * *

Finally, the day that comes once a year…

MSB slowly opened his eyes, as the realization of his current time and place slowly dawned on him. It was Christmas. In the Smash Mansion! _Oh man, this is gonna be great!_ , he thought to himself, already conceiving thoughts as to what he could do on this glorious day. Then he realized his bed was moving. But he wasn't. There was something suspicious right next to him, too. He slowly turned to the opposite side, and immediately turned the brightest red humanly possible.

He should've stayed asleep.

Right next to him, on his own bed, was a girl. A girl with long, flowing purple hair, black armor (how did she sleep in that?) and rather large… well, you know… MSB didn't know what to do. This was _Camilla_ , after all. As quickly and silently as possible, he scanned the rest of his room. A boy was lying on the side of a wall with a book over his head… _Leo_. A little girl was curled up next to his bed with a staff nearby… _Elise_. A man with similar black armor to Camilla and a rather intimidating sword at his side was right next to his door… _Xander_.

Forget how these guys got here… he needed to get OUT of there!

With as much caution as possible, MSB slowly pried himself from the covers, placing his feet on the bedroom floor. He began tiptoeing towards the exit, but he felt like he was forgetting something. He looked towards his TV… the Switch. After having a brief mental debate, he decided to slowly make his way towards the TV, cautiously lift out his Nintendo Switch, as well as bring a few games, and once again tiptoed to the door. Once he was safely outside, he began closing the door ever so precisely. It was almost closed, when… "Oh, good morning MSB! Is something wrong?" greeted Corrin (F).

He accidentally slammed the door out of reflex.

While he should've stiffened from panic, MSB forced himself to jump over the second floor railing, as he heard the sound of his door being slashed to shreds. He collided on the ground, doing a minor tumble roll before getting back up on his two feet. He looked up where his room had been, seeing all four of the Nohrian siblings in all of their terrifying glory. Camilla was making a rather intimidating smirk on her face. "Huhuhu~" she giggled, "such a naughty boy…" Corrin (F) was nowhere to be found.

MSB began his mad dash around the mansion. This was going to be an interesting Christmas…

Elsewhere in the mansion, Shulk was helping to prepare the food for the Christmas party. While Peach was busy making the cake and Zelda with her cookies, Shulk busied himself making fried chicken. Chrom was already attempting to make the most envious turkey with stuffing known to man, and Shulk was not about to let his prized poultry lose to that! He seethed in determination as he took his chicken out of the fryer.

At that moment, he had a vision.

When the vision ended, Shulk blinked for a second. He eyed the bowl of chocolate truffles inside the kitchen. The truffles that ZS Samus had said were forbidden to be eaten until the Christmas party. Walking towards the bowl was a young man in some weird blue steampunk getup, short brown hair, and intense brown eyes. Accompanying him was a girl, wearing a red getup, red hair, and red eyes. The boy eyed the truffles in delight, even though the girl advised against eating one.

He grabbed one of the dark chocolate truffles, and was about to pop it into his mouth…

...when someone snatched it out of his hand. The boy blinked for a moment, and turned his head, surprised to see Shulk holding the truffle in his hand, grinning like he'd just outsmarted the smartest person alive. "See Rex?" the girl scolded, "What goes around comes around!" "Not now, Pyra…" the boy named Rex said to the girl, "...I'm so hungry." As if to prove his point, his stomach growled at that moment. Pyra sighed, before mentioning, "I told you to eat something on the way here." Speaking of eating, Shulk was about to put the truffle in HIS mouth.

"NOOOOO!" cried Rex, simultaneously swatting the truffle out of Shulk's hand.

The two men watched the truffle's course of trajectory. It bounced off the kitchen walls, before eventually landing in the middle of the living room. Sadly, the living room carpet had been cleaned by Mario yesterday, meaning the truffle was still edible. Shulk glared at Rex, giving him a powerful punch to the face, sending him to the opposite side of the living room. "REX!" cried Pyra, rushing to her Driver's side. Rex slowly rose up, eyeing Shulk with a murderous glance.

 _No more words_ , they both thought, bringing forth their blades.

Inked, the male inkling, was sleeping peacefully in his puddle of blue ink. He made small snores as he slumbered in his squid form, much to the delight of the female inkling, Inky. Unbeknownst to Inked, Inky had taken it upon herself to call over five other special squids. Standing in the room, all eyes on Inked, was Inky, Callie, Marie, Pearl, Marina, a hot pink short-haired female inkling named Sasha, and Slippy, who had decided to appear in his inkling form, rocking a killer haircut.

As Inked opened his eyes, his mind decided to run a blank.

There, standing in front of his very eyes, was Marina, the famed octoling in all of her beauty. She was a goddess among mere mortal squids such as himself, and sure Pearl was cute too, but Marina radiated beauty. He tried blinking, but couldn't. He slowly shriveled from a severe case of inferiority complex. "Aw…" Pearl cooed. "Looks like somesquid's a little starstruck," Marie sighed. Callie and Inky giggled, as Marina slowly pulled Inked out of his puddle bed, stroking him gently like a beloved pet.

In a nanosecond, Inked went from blue to an intense red pink.

"WOOOOMY!" he shouted from the rooftops, super jumping through his room door, through the roof, and into the stratosphere. The rest of the inklings looked in shock, as Mario walked down the mansion halls, paying the recent ruckus no mind. Heck, the guy walked past a panicky MSB and a feuding Shulk & Rex several minutes ago! Nothing could phase him… well, almost nothing. He was currently searching for something rather unusual… or at least more so than usual.

The look on Ganondorf's face might have held the answer.

"Good-a morning, Ganondorf!" greeted the plumber, "Have you by-a any chance seen-a anything suspicious?" Ganondorf looked at him with a bewildered expression. "If seeing a more unholy incarnation of yourself trying to kill you before being sealed away by other incarnations of your eternal enemies counts… then yes," he recalled, the flashbacks of Calamity Ganon still haunting him. Mario looked down in sadness, having not received the answer he was looking for.

"Oh, and I also saw a group of weird rabbit-like creatures cosplaying as you and your friends-"

Mario took off the moment Ganondorf revealed this information. Meanwhile, in Link's room, he, Zelda, and two other people that beared an incredible resemblance to them, were busy playing _Mario Kart 8 Deluxe_. Link was playing as himself, naturally, Zelda was playing as Isabelle, the other Link was playing as Luigi, and the other Zelda was the Inkling Girl. Surprisingly, the other Link was in the lead. "How!?" BotW Zelda cried, "This is just the first race!" BotW Link gave a smug look to BotW Zelda, as he passed by Link, with his Luigi giving Link his trademark death stare. Within several minutes, BotW Link had gotten first place. Link got last place.

The Zelda's ended up chasing down Link in order to keep him from killing his BotW incarnation.

Little Mac was having fun that day. He was currently competing against a rather vivacious young man who had toothpaste-styled blue hair, blue eyes, a red mask, a white t-shirt, and elongated arms that looked like springs. Yes, Little Mac was fighting Spring Man, while the other ARMS characters (up to Misango) were watching in the bleachers. "*Sigh*," Mechanica sighed, "You'd think Little Mac would've learned that close combat is ineffective at this point…"

The other ARMS fighters nodded, as Little Mac flew across the gymnasium.

"To be fair, though," added Misango, "You have to give credit to his unyielding determination." Misango's spirit partner bounced up and down in approval. "Here comes the Rush!" announced Ribbon Girl, as Spring Man was surrounded in a yellow aura. His Toasters honed in on Little Mac, who… skillfully dodged the incoming attack, ran right up to Spring Man, and KO Uppercutted him out of the ring!? Mechanica spat out her water while watching the sight, which was about to land on Ninjara… until he teleported into the spot right next to him. Helix, being Helix, made an unintelligible noise that was expected of the two year-old scientific experiment.

"REBOUND!" yelled MSB, using Helix like a launchpad to fling himself in the opposite direction of the Nohrian siblings.

Meanwhile, Mario had finally caught the four Rabbids in the act of… setting up the kitchen? Surely enough, the four Rabbids, their Mushroom Kingdom counterparts (save Mario), and a handful of other Smashers were busy preparing the living room for the Christmas dinner. Shulk and Rex would have intervened, but Meta Knight had sternly ordered them to take it outside. He also made sure to keep ahold of the truffle to prevent foul play. Mario stood at the living room scene wide eyed and gawking, until Peach approached him.

"Are you going to help, or what?" she playfully asked the plumber.

As Mario began helping like the valiant hero he was, Kirby and his friend Susie were setting up the rather huge fireplace. Luckily, the Robobot Armor that Susie had brought along made the job easier, to an extent. "You're doing great, Pinky!" Susie called up to Kirby, as she supervised him from the safety of the floor, "Keep it up!" Kirby "Hi!"-ed in approval, as he finished hanging up the stockings, descending back down in front of the fireplace. His Robobot Armor entered its Fire form, as Kirby began lighting up the kindling.

Elsewhere in the kitchen, a certain group of Street Fighters were taking care of business.

Ryu and Ken were currently trying to push King Dedede out of the kitchen. At this point, all they were doing was delaying him from the ever growing set of delicacies becoming present at the table. Chun-li looked at the sight with concern. "I thought you were joking when you said a fat penguin king was residing at this place…" she muttered. Cammy was standing at the kitchen entrance, eating a bag of potato chips. "Want some?" she offered, neglecting to notice King Dedede's presence.

She could barely run fast enough to avoid his gluttony.

Unfortunately for MSB, he had run out of room to run. Camilla and her siblings had cornered him in one of the hallways. He swiveled his head left and right, looking for an escape route in vain. _Corrin, why?_ , he thought to himself, wishing the dragon princess hadn't betrayed him. Camilla began to advance towards MSB, a masochistic glow in her eyes. "Time to face punishment…" she purred, causing MSB to go pink for whatever reason. It was all over for him…

Conveniently, Cloud walked down the hallway, with Tifa and Sora in tow.

"NEED THIS!" he vaguely explained to Sora, snatching his exposed Keyblade from his hands. "W-what the-?" Camilla stuttered, barely managing to keep up with MSB's sudden speed boost. He darted past her yet again, his focus now on Xander. _He's the main threat, so taking him out is my first priority_ , he thought to himself. Besides, it would allow him to avoid Camilla a little longer. Xander saw him coming, and rose his blade in defense, effectively blocking MSB's pre-emptive strike. Sora was looking at the scene with wide eyes, mostly concerned for his Keyblade.

MSB pushed Xander back, now more determined than ever to end this.

The swordsmen collided yet again, causing sparks to fly as they exchanged sword strikes. Xander entered a defensive position, hoping MSB would burn through his energy, leaving him vulnerable. As he continued to ineffectively wail on Xander, MSB saw what he was doing, and decided to take a different approach. He sped right behind the eldest prince of Nohr, promptly smacking him in his weak spot. This caused him to tumble over, his defensive position now rendered useless. The two swordsmen looked at one another, before charging towards each other with the intent of knocking the other out.

A certain Buster Sword stopped the two in their tracks.

Cloud swatted Xander into the wall with little effort, rendering him unconscious. He disarmed the Keyblade from MSB, and then slammed him into the wall, while he returned the Keyblade to Sora. Unfortunately, MSB wasn't knocked unconscious, and had to deal with the unbearable pain. All while Camilla began walking towards him. Leo and Elise had left the scene, assured that their sister had a good grip on the situation. As MSB continued to endure the mind-numbing pain, the look in Camilla's eyes suggested she intended to do very, very bad things to him.

He decided the pain wasn't worth it, and began running again.

Meta Knight looked at the ongoing duel between Shulk and Rex in disappointment. He figured they'd at least finish the battle by now, as he still held the truffle in his hand. It was almost time for Christmas dinner! The two sword fighters were currently catching their breath, the cold winter air and snowfall making it hard to retain focus. Pyra was naturally left unaffected, wielding the fire ability and all. ZS Samus walked out of the mansion to call any wayward Smashers inside, when her eyes fell upon the scene.

Then, she noticed the truffle in Meta Knight's hand.

 _I knew that a truffle was missing_ , she thought to herself, holding out her hand to receive it. In most situations, Meta Knight would keep the truffle to himself in order to settle the dispute, but he did recall hearing something about Samus making truffles. With his mind made up, Meta Knight gave Samus the truffle… only for her to pop it into her mouth. Rex and Shulk gawked at the scene in dismay, slowly falling to the ground in misery. Samus gave them a brief glare, before walking back into the mansion, accompanied by Meta Knight.

Pyra approached Rex, and kneeled down to comfort him.

Kirby was blissfully wandering in the snow, when he came across this rather sad scene. Shulk and Rex looked awfully sad, and Pyra could only comfort them for so long. What could the little puffball do? He thought to himself, before coming up with an idea. He quickly ran back into the mansion, coming out with a food tray. He set it down in front of the two swordsmen, and tapped them on the shoulders. The threesome looked at him with a curious expression.

The little puffball had brought each of them a hot cocoa and a dark chocolate truffle.

"PERFECT!" exclaimed MSB, noticing a gigantic splotch of blue ink in the living room. This splotch was created by none other than Inked, who had finally recovered from his brief fanboy outburst, and joined the multitude of Smashers in the dining room. MSB quickly dove into the ink splotch, rolled his body all in it, and then stayed perfectly still. If you hadn't seen the spectacle, you never would have guessed MSB was hiding in that ink. Camilla looked directly act the ink puddle, but still couldn't find that troublesome boy. "Hmmm…" she muttered, "Maybe he's in the dining room…"

 _I'm a boss_ , thought MSB, the sheer ingeniousness of his plan clearly going to his head.

At long last, the Smashers and visitors had gathered for the amazing feast. Shulk was proud that his fried chicken had earned more praise than Chrom's turkey, though the blue-haired swordsman didn't seem to mind. Sora was happily digging into some nearby mashed potatoes with bacon bits, a bit to Tifa and Cloud's chagrin. Spring Man was (surprise, surprise) eating 12 slices of pizza… in one go. Wario was shocked at the sight.

Meanwhile, beneath the kitchen table, a certain Mii Fighter was sneaking…

MSB slowly snuck into the circle where the other three Mii Fighters were. He looked mighty suspicious with his shifty eyes and his body still partially covered in paint. Brawler eyed him questionably. "What?" defended MSB, "How would you feel if you were running around the mansion all day simply because a psychopathic princess and her siblings were chasing you down because they wound up in your bedroom for whatever reason!?"

He grabbed a scone before continuing his rant.

While it sounded like mish mash to anyone else, MSB continued, "Do you have any idea what I had to go through? Shulk and Rex nearly cut my head off, I was nearly impaled by the Master Sword, I had to jump off of Helix (no offense, by the way) and above all-" He stopped eating his scone mid-bite. Someone had caught his attention. Someone who had greeted him this morning, but mysteriously disappeared afterward. Someone who was related to the psychopaths who tried to kill him. The Mii Fighters instinctively moved backwards.

"COOOOORRIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" MSB boomed, bringing all the mansion festivities to a halt.

He lunged towards Corrin (F) like a wild animal, an unhealthy amount of bloodlust in his eyes. Understandably, the dragon princess tried to run away… with no success whatsoever. MSB pounced on Corrin, the sheer amount of blows he was dealing causing a smoke cloud. The Smashers and bewildered visitors looked at the scene with incredible worry. When he decided enough was enough, Corrin (M) threw himself into the fray.

MSB smacked him into the kitchen wall like a bat to a baseball.

At this point, it had become clear that there was something was wrong with MSB. He was pounding his chest with his fist like a gorilla, his breathing was long and uneven, his eyes were glowing a more intense blue, and he was radiating a strange purple aura. Toon Link in particular noticed this change. "Oh no…" he muttered, grabbing his own Master Sword. He ran towards the corrupted MSB, his sword glowing a blinding white. With one decisive stroke, he landed a critical hit on MSB in the chest…

...MSB then proceeded to vomit purple muck.

Everyone looked away at the disgusting event, while other had their eyes shielded. When MSB was done, he shook his head back and forth, as if waking up from a bad dream. _Huh… wha…_ , he thought, _all I remember was seeing Corrin, and everything went bla-what the heck!?_ His train of thought was interrupted when the purple muck he vomited began to shift. It started to rise into the air, as everyone looked at it in horror. It soon began to enter a more gaseous form, molding itself into the shape of a wild boar's head, with glowing pale blue eyes.

Calamity Ganon had been revived.

"I THOUGHT YOU KILLED THAT DEMONIC ABOMINATION?!" shrieked Ganondorf, hiding behind Captain Falcon of all people. BotW Link and Zelda couldn't believe it either. "This doesn't make sense," BotW Zelda said to herself, "After we eliminated Calamity Ganon, we did stop for a game of Mario Kart, but no one visited, and we purified Master Sword of its impure remains after the Links' little squabble-" BotW Zelda suddenly paled, recalling how the Links had briefly been out of her field of vision. She turned to face BotW Link, whose face looked more guilty than even words could describe.

"Link," she began, her voice cold and quivering, "You didn't have anyone come into contact with your sword… did you?

* * *

 _The Links had darted into another hallway, determined to avoid the Zeldas' interference and (in Link's case) to eliminate his inferior. Unfortunately, BotW Link had started to wield his own Master Sword in defense, causing a rather disturbing amount of Calamity Ganon waste to be strewn about. Luckily, the sacredness of the Master Sword had caused the particles to dissipate shortly afterward._

 _"Hey guys!" MSB greeted, "Do you have any good hiding places?"_

 _BotW Link slashed his sword at MSB, stopping at the center of his chest. MSB let out a very prolonged gasp, before slowly looking up to face the Links. "You know what?" he squeaked, the fear causing his voice to crack, "I'm just gonna find another hiding spot. Later!" With that, he dashed away with a cartoony cloud outline left behind. The Zeldas had caught up with the Links, and proceeded to drag them by the ears to their room._

 _After 10 solid minutes of scolding, the Zeldas finally calmed down._

 _"As long as no one came into contact with the sword, that's what matters," BotW Zelda stated, "If anyone were to inhale the particles of Calamity Ganon, and undergo an event of pure rage, he could be revived," she continued, "but I doubt that's the case. Come along, Link. Let's purify your sword." BotW Link happily got up to follow the princess, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. The words of the princess had triggered the memory of the Links' encounter with MSB. He could've sworn he saw a bit of Calamity Ganon's remains enter MSB's mouth during his prolonged gasp…_

 _Nah, probably just his imagination…_

* * *

Oh, how BotW Link wish he didn't believe that lie. Calamity Ganon was back, and the Links had left their Master Swords in their rooms. MSB looked at the scene horror-stricken, and maybe a bit mentally scarred for life. He had inadvertently summoned one of the most unholy beings in Nintendo history… which was now devouring the currently discarded Christmas food. "Oh, heck no, you overgrown pigskin!" barked King Dedede, running towards Calamity Ganon in a rage.

Calamity Ganon simply roared him into the kitchen wall where Corrin once was.

With its former distraction now forgotten, Calamity Ganon turned his attention to the Smashers and guests. "Oh crud…" muttered Dark Pit, bringing forth his Silver Bow. Everyone else shared his sentiments, immediately brandishing their own weapons. Calamity Ganon was unfazed by it all. Without hesitation, he flew towards the Smashers with rather surprising speed, crashing into the ground with enough force to blow everyone back.

As MSB flew into the wall, something fell out of his pocket.

He picked up his beloved Nintendo Switch, which only had a few scratches from the collision. He sighed in relief… before Calamity Ganon released an energy ball that burnt his Switch to a crisp. MSB blinked, the realization of what had just occurred dawned upon him. Before he could properly grieve, however, Corrin (M) recovered from his unconsciousness, promptly using MSB to break his fall. This in turn knocked MSB out cold, to which Corrin grinned in satisfaction.

His focus then shifted to Calamity Ganon, as he brought forth his Yato Blade…

Calamity Ganon roared at his oppressors, and started to shake rather violently. He began to grow in size, before eventually splitting into FOUR Calamity Ganons. "OK, THAT'S IT!" Ganondorf declared, immediately grabbing one of the Calamity Gannons. He suddenly gained his Smash Glow, his eyes burning in yellow fury. "I WILL FREAKING END YOU!" he screeched, immediately transforming into his Beast Ganon form. He ripped right through the Calamity Ganon, as it withered away in a puff of black smoke. He reverted back to his human form, brushing off some dust from his shoulder. Unfortunately, he forgot about the other Calamity Ganons.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

While the Calamity Ganons were busy beating the living daylights out of Ganondorf, Rabbid Mario decided to take matters into his own hands. While everyone else was flinching every time Ganondorf took a hit, Rabbid Mario walked right up to the scene, pulled out his trusty Boomshot, and opened fire! **_KA-BOOM!_** The Calamity Ganons were blown to different sections of the mansion. Everyone looked at Rabbid Mario with bewildered expressions. He simply "BWAH!"-ed in response, before scurrying off to the first Calamity Ganon.

"Oh no…" Luigi sighed, as he took out his own Precision gun.

While the Mario + Rabbids gang took on the Calamity Ganon, the group of Shulk, Rex, Pyra, Kirby, Susie, and Meta Knight went to look for the other one. Shulk led the team to the garden, where a rather huge crater was smoldering in the snow. "Bah," grumbled Meta Knight, "it's so close to the greenhouse. My flowers will wilt…" Susie gave Meta Knight a weirded-out look. "So you don't have hobbies?" She was suddenly interested in the snow-covered ground.

Among this bickering, Rex and Shulk heard twitching coming from the crater.

Rex was the first to act, summoning his blade to perform a pre-emptive strike on the beast. "YAH!" he cried, knocking the Calamity Ganon out of the crater and (luckily) away from the greenhouse. Shulk brought forth his Monado, as did Meta Knight with his Galaxia, and Kirby with his hammer. The Calamity Ganon shook of the first blow, and roared defiantly at the group. Shulk dug his feet into the ground, ready for a follow up attack.

Once again, Shulk had a vision.

He immediately threw himself in front of Pyra, as the Calamity Ganon shot a fire beam in her direction. Shulk took the hit, collapsing to the ground, as the rest of the group looked in shock. Meta Knight was the first to recover, vanishing with a swish of his cape. Calamity Ganon tried to locate him, but the Star Warrior rematerialized behind him, effectively dealing a critical sword strike from the back. This was enough to get Rex out out of his funk, as he and Kirby charged toward the Calamity Ganon as well.

Even with their combined brawn, the Calamity Ganon refused to be put down.

It threw all of its opposition back into the snowy ground, Rex's fall causing Pyra to be damaged as well. Kirby slowly rose himself up, shaking his head free from the snow. Rex slowly but surely brought himself to his feet as well, as did Pyra. The Calamity Ganon looked at the group with pure unprovoked rage. Kirby ran towards the front the group, looking towards the heavens. Meta Knight followed his glance, as the Calamity Ganon once again charged.

A bright star crashed in front of the group, surrounding the area in bright light.

Rex shielded his eyes from the sudden burst of light. He slowly lowered his arms, realizing he was no longer in the Smash Mansion's backyard. He was in a dark room, standing on top of a yellow star platform. Everyone else present at the backyard was there to, even Shulk, who had miraculously recovered. Kirby had a sense of happy determination in his eyes. "It is time," Meta Knight proclaimed.

Suddenly, everyone started to glow.

When Rex opened his eyes again, they were back in the backyard, the Calamity Ganon looking like it was shrugging off a blow. Rex pulled out his sword… only to realize it wasn't the red one. This sword was white, and had a far more piercing appearance. He turned towards Pyra, but she wasn't there. Her hair had grown and changed to blonde, her eyes now a golden-yellow. Her red attire had also changed to white. Pyra had transformed into Mythra. Shulk's Monado was now glowing a dark purple, Susie was piloting the Robobot Armor, Meta Knight's cape was in wing form and his Galaxia was glowing, and Kirby was wielding the Ultra Sword.

Rex raised his sword higher. "LET'S GO!"

The group charged toward the Calamity Ganon, who in turn charged as well. Rex was the first to hit the beast, hitting the deformed head like a baseball hat in Susie's direction. Susie promptly responded, using the Robobot Armor's immense strength to pummel the brute. It was Shulk's turn, as he began swiping the Calamity Ganon over and over. Finally, Meta Knight and Kirby simultaneously charged towards the creature, with Meta Knight's cape enveloping them in a different time and space. Now in an alternate pocket dimension, Kirby and Meta Knight's swords began growing to unprecedented levels. They both rose their swords, bring them down upon the Calamity Ganon with a tremendous **_CRASH!_**

Meta Knight and Kirby exited the pocket dimension, the Calamity Ganon now withering in a puff of smoke.

As the group returned to the mansion, they noticed that the Smashers and guest seemed to be looking for something. Mario and company had also vanquished their Calamity Ganon, but something about Mario was a bit… off. Pyra, having reverted back from her Mythra form, brought her hands up to her mouth, gasping, "Mario! What happened to your hat!?" Indeed, Mario's hat was nowhere to be found on his head. The plumber sighed, as he dug into his pockets, pulling out… a charred and torn lump of red cloth, with a faded "M". Bowser grunted in displeasure. "I wanted to do that…" he grumbled, swerving his head back and forth. "Where's the last Calamity Gannon!?"

The beast in question bursted from beneath Bowser's feet, swallowing him whole.

Luigi jumped back about 20 feet after seeing this. The Calamity Ganon looked as though he was trying to chew up Bowser, but after several attempts, it simply spat him back out in disgust. Bowser coughed in panic, having seen horrors he could not unsee. Everyone looked at the Calamity Ganon questionably, before it fired another laser into the floor. Sonic, having about enough of this, tried running toward the beast… only to realize he couldn't move his feet at all.

The other Smashers were in a similar predicament.

"Can't… move… my paws!" Pikachu squeaked, the poor mouse Pokémon struggling against his bindings. Surely enough, the Calamity Ganon had somehow glued everyone to the floor. No one could move their feet even an inch. Seeing his plan was a success, the Calamity Ganon let out an ear-splitting "RAAAAAAAAAHHH!" It began to charge another energy blast, which would surely do the Smashers in. The Links and others continued to struggle in vain, as the energy ball grew brighter and brighter.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU UNHOLY SCUMBAG!"

Two swords plunged through Calamity Ganon's head, as his energy blast harmlessly dissipated into nothingness. It's spell wore off as well, allowing the Smashers to move again. Everyone looked at the cause of their salvation. It was none other than… MSB!? He was wrestling with the Calamity Ganon like a man would try to ride a bull. Two glowing Master Swords were held tightly in his firm grip. When the heck did he get those!?

With some serious effort, he swung Calamity Ganon into the wall, the Master Swords still in his hand.

He sheathed the swords on his back in a similar manner to Shulk. "ZeLdA!" he cried out, throwing a rather peculiar item in her direction… a Smash Ball! The princess of Hyrule easily grabbed the all-powerful orb, crushing it with her bare hands. The Calamity Ganon violently rose from the rubble of its impact, roaring defiantly at the princess. Zelda was undeterred, and began to calmly walk forward with her Smash Glow. The Calamity Ganon, blinded by ignorance, charged toward her.

It was completely done for when Zelda brought forth her bow.

As quick as she pulled it out, Zelda strung a Light Arrow, immediately letting it fly. It was on a direct collision course with the Calamity Ganon. Even it couldn't stop it at this point. Traveling and blinding speeds, the arrow mercilessly tore through the Calamity Ganon. It wailed in agony, as it dramatically faded in a blinding light. There was nothing left of it, as the mansion's atmosphere returned to normal.

As if on cue, everyone sighed from relief.

Mario was the first to look at the Christmas presents underneath a massive tree. He quickly found a box for himself, bringing it to the center of the room. Everyone held their breath, wondering what the famous Nintendo icon had gotten. He was just about to open the box, when it suddenly moved by itself. Everyone froze, as the box continued to rumble. The box suddenly bursted, revealing a rather curious sight. Within the box was a strange entity; a white top hat with a ghost like underside and beady red eyes. Mario eyed the mysterious hat creature in curiosity.

"Cappy's the name!" it greeted cheerfully,"Nice to meet ya!"

Before Mario could reply to the greeting, Cappy suddenly leaped into his pockets. He took out the remains of Mario's old hat, before starting to spin. With a small poof, Mario's hat was suddenly repaired! ...but Cappy was nowhere to be found. Mario's hat landed in his hands, his mouth agape. If things couldn't get any weirder, his hat suddenly grew Cappy's eyes! "Pretty cool, don't you think?" Cappy asked Mario. After getting over his initial shock, Mario laughed in agreement, before putting Cappy on.

He was feeling so good, he decided to THROW Cappy.

Poor Sonic happened to be in Cappy's line of fire. As soon as the two entities made contact, Cappy placed himself on Sonic's head. Mario started to glow a soft light, and his body began to... dissolve!? Before anyone could process this, Mario's essence began rising in the air, and then it phased into Sonic, who promptly flinched in surprise. When the merge was complete, Sonic rubbed his head in agony. Well, it wasn't exactly Sonic…

...because he suddenly gained a mustache and blue eyes.

"Sonic" spent the next few minutes looking at himself, determined to figure out what the heck just happened. Luckily, Cappy's eyes popped up to explain the ordeal. "You see Mario, I've just captured this hedgehog!" he began, "As long as anyone in question isn't wearing a hat, and you throw me at them, I can capture them, allowing you to take over their body and use their abilities!" At first, Mario (still in Sonic's body) once again had a slack jaw. Slowly, however, a small smile crept upon his lips. He slowly leaned backward, raised his legs…

...and rushed out of the mansion at breakneck speeds, leaving everyone else completely confused.

Several minutes after the Cappy incident, several Smashers had also received gifts. Link got a season pass for Breath of the Wild's DLC. Bayonetta got a Neon Nintendo Switch with her first two games, and a self-updating version of her third game, currently in the prototype phase. Inky, Inked, Slippy, and Sasha all received Splatoon 2 and their complementary Nintendo Switches. Mega Man got his two legacy collections on a neon-blue Switch, as well as Mega Man 11. Thus, the Christmas presents continued to be delivered.

Until only one remained underneath the tree.

MSB approached the tree cautiously. Kirby had received mountains of food, Dark Pit was playing with his shiny new and improved Silver Bow, and Pikachu was currently wearing an Ash Ketchum hat. Who knew what MSB would get… He pulled the gift out from under the tree, slowly bringing it to the couch. Once he finally collected himself, he ripped the box open. Inside was a Super Mario Odyssey Switch bundle, as well as a handful of Switch games, and a shiny new set of headphones.

He was almost at the brink of tears.

"IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!" he cried out, running around the house like a kid who snuck into the cookie jar. He was in the middle of somersaulting over the couch, when a set of Toasters suddenly knocked him out of commission. Everyone watching suddenly shifted their heads, surprised to see not Spring Man, but Springtron. His glowing blue eyes took in the scene with indifference. "Believe it or not," he stated, "there's such a thing as too much happy…" MSB slowly began crawling to his room in agony.

When he got there, he was met with an unusual sight.

Above his room door was a mistletoe. His room, which had originally been a mess (not because of the Nohrian siblings) had been mysteriously tidied up. Who could have done this? Someone grabbed his shoulders, whispering, "About time you got here…" MSB froze; it was Camila. The purple haired swordswoman turned MSB around, an unreadable expression in her eyes. "What was it you do on Christmas beneath the mistletoe?" she asked mischievously. _Uhhhhhhhhhhhh_ , was the only thing running through MSB's head at the moment.

While MSB was paralyzed at the following events, Mario (back in his own body) was currently running away from a certain raging blue hedgehog…

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everybody!- MathewtonSmashBrawler (12-25-17)**


	40. New Year, New Start (Holidays: Part 2)

Corrin (M) rested on the couch in reflection of recent events.

The year was almost over… probably for the best. This year had been far too hectic. If Christmas several days ago wasn't utter madness, what was? MSB was still stumbling around the mansion, shocked from an event he refused to disclose. It was probably due to his Nohrian siblings. Or rather, Corrin's (F) Nohrian siblings. With the whole multidimensional debacle the Corrins had to go through, they decided to invite one set of siblings themselves. Corrin (M) had invited his Hoshidan siblings. Speaking of Corrin (F)...

 _...look what the cat dragged in._

Corrin's female counterpart had entered the living room, her face downcast and blushing with embarrassment. Time had not been kind to her as of late, with several mishaps thrown in her direction since MSB arrived. It was only natural for her to feel this guilty. _Luckily_ , thought Corrin (M), _the year's almost over. She'll have a fresh start!_ As Corrin scooted to the side to allow his female counterpart a spot on the couch, the doorbell rang.

Luckily, Pikachu had that covered.

When he opened the door, he was rather surprised to see a certain 10 year old with black hair, brown eyes, a red hat, and a blue and white striped shirt. "ASH!" Pikachu cried, leaping into his trainer's arms. Ash Ketchum had come over for New Years! "Aw, hey Pikachu. Glad I could make it!" the Pokémon trainer greeted. Sadly, only several other Smashers took notice. Pikachu and Ash were left in an awkward situation. "So…" Ash began, "how's Greninja doing?"

"DIE, YOU OVERHYPED FIRE LIZARD!"

Meanwhile, Rosalina and her Lumas were helping set up the fireworks, accompanied by Rex, Pyra, and the four Inklings. Shulk was helping, too, but Dunban made the mistake of letting King Dedede into the kitchen. As the group was busy finishing up the fireworks display, Kirby suddenly ran into the booth… with his Fire Ability. Everyone froze, wondering what chaos was about to befall them.

In an ironic twist, Kirby simply sacrificed his ability, and walked along.

MSB was walking along the perimeter of the mansion, enjoying the winter air. While it hadn't snowed much a home, it was a flurry around the mansion. The perfect place to clear one's head in the midst of chaos. He just saw Kirby walk past the fireworks booth! In any case, he had to keep walking. There would be some surprise guests at the mansion, and he didn't want his nerves to be shot when they arrived.

He sat in front of the mansion door, feeling at ease with himself.

Luigi was cowering beneath the mansion couch cushions, surprised no one had noticed him thus far. He had been sat on by the likes of Bowser and Wario, so at this point, he was prepared for anything. _Mama mia_ , he thought, continuing to cower beneath the cushions. As it turns out, Master Hand and Crazy Hand had sent multiple invites to multiple guests. It just so happened one of those guests was from Sarasaland…

"FOUND YOU!" growled a certain light brown-haired princess in a yellow dress.

"WAAAAHHHH!" cried Luigi as he ran away, earning him the attention of the now off-duty Inklings. After the whole Fire Kirby fiasco, the firework setup had been completed. Rosalina had originally wanted to add "extras" to the display, but was interrupted when a visitor came by the booth. She whispered something in Rosalina's ear, and the princess of the cosmos found her attention was needed elsewhere. Slippy, now back in his squid form, sighed in disapproval.

"I don't know how," he stated, "but Luigi dun goofed up."

Corrin (F) was sipping some needed hot chocolate in the living room, accompanied by a rather gentlemanly individual. The man in question was wearing an orange shirt with a brown coat, brown pants, dark green shoes, and a rather iconic brown top hat with an orange stripe. Beside the man was a young boy wearing a white shirt covered by a blue sweater vest, sea green shorts, a blue hat, and black shoes with long white socks.

"I must say," the older gentleman stated, "this hot chocolate is rather divine!"

The Princess of Nohr slightly blushed at the compliment. "It was my first try…" she explained, "though I'm glad you like it, Mr. Layton." "Professor Layton," the young boy corrected. Corrin (F) looked startled, before laughing at the self-proclaimed apprentice. "Apologies, Luke," the princess pardoned, "I'm just not fond of formalities around the holidays…" Layton took another sip of his hot chocolate, before noticing something...rather odd. "Excuse me," Layton whispered to Corrin, "but why is that young man fighting that overgrown turtle dragon thing?"

Corrin looked up, surprised to see MSB unsuccessfully battling Bowser.

Ash was catching up with Pikachu and Greninja in the backyard. After a bit of a skirmish with a Charizard (not Ash's), the threesome was currently building an igloo. When they were about to finish said igloo, an orange blur zipped over their heads. "Huh?" questioned Ash, noticing the mysterious presence. The blur zipped past the group again this time causing Ash to fall over. As his loyal Pokémon rushed to his side, the blur crashed into the igloo, destroying their progress.

"NOOOO!" Pikachu cried in dismay.

The now fizzling remnants of the snow began to subside, revealing Charizard's silhouette. Greninja, already ticked about his trainer falling, was now raging at the fact that his rival was responsible. Ash was interested in something else, however. Another Pokémon Trainer jumped off of the Charizard's back. He was wearing a red cap, a red and white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Ash stood up, eyeing the trainer with an equally stoic expression. The winter wind was the only sound you could hear. "..." "..."

"GRENINJA, I CHOOSE YOU!" "...!"

Luma was on the lookout. Luigi had hurt his mama's feelings, and now it was up to him to avenge her. He and his Luma brethren were scattered about mansion in strategic locations, so no matter what, Luigi would not escape. Ever since Daisy had spotted Luigi in the couch cushions, he had been even more evasive. Not for Luma, who was positioned at the door to the mansion's backyard. Luigi made the sad mistake of walking outside to spectate a developing Pokémon battle he noticed outside his window.

Stealthily, Luma snuck into a patch of bushes, shook Kirby awake, and sent him off to find Rosalina.

MSB, covered in burn marks, bruises, and several bandages, was shaking Professor Layton's hand. After his narrow victory against the Koopa King, Corrin (F) thought it would be best to give him a break. Luckily, Professor Layton had arrived just in time. "Delighted to meet you, Professor," MSB greeted. Layton accepted this greeting warmly, replying, "Likewise, MSB. Your friend here was rather helpful when Luke and I arrived."

MSB raised his eyebrows; "Is that so?"

Corrin was currently conversing with Luke, as MSB approached them. "Luke, could you give us a moment," the Mii Fighter asked. "Oh, sure," Luke agreed, leaving the two to their devices. Corrin looked to her side; what did MSB want now? "...well done, Corrin. Well done…" With that, MSB left, leaving the princess in disbelief. Then in relief. She sighed to herself, heading out to the backyard. _I look forward to the new year…_

"...aAAAAAAAAHHH!"

MSB and company swiveled their heads in the direction of the scream. They rushed to the backyard, where they beheld quite a sight. In one corner, Ash and Red were having an epic Pokémon battle, with Greninja having turned into Ash-Greninja, and Red's Charizard mega-evolving into Mega Charizard X. In the other corner, Luigi had been cornered by Daisy and Rosalina. He looked like he was done for…

"Should we do something?" asked Layton.

At this point, the Smashers and guest were spilling out into the backyard, preparing for the fireworks. While most of them were enthralled by the epic Pokémon battle, MSB was concerned with the whole Luigi debacle. "There's only one thing to do," he declared dramatically. He began to approach the scene, an air of confidence about him. As he got closer, he could hear the two lovely ladies chewing out Luigi. They were using some rather… colorful language.

"Excuse me," MSB interjected.

The two princesses turned to face MSB, their glares threatening to tear apart his soul. "I believe I have a solution to our problem…" he continued, sounding very certain of himself. "A duel to the death?" asked Daisy. "Banishing this buffoon to the empty abyss of the cosmos?" questioned Rosalina. MSB blinked. "Um, no and no," he replied, "I was thinking… THIS!" From his pockets, MSB pulled out some round pellets, before throwing them to the ground.

One smoke bomb later, and Daisy and Luigi were left alone.

"IT'S ALMOST THE NEW YEAR!" Luke yelled out, causing most of the Smashers to divert their attentions. "Greninja, use WATER SHURIKEN!" Ash yelled, as he and Greninja began charging up a powerful Water Shuriken attack. In an out of character moment, Red commanded "NOW CHARIZARD, fLaRe BlItZ!" Both Pokémon released their attacks simultaneously, just as the New Year countdown began. "10!" yelled Corrin (M). "9!" yelled Corrin (F). "8!" yelled MSB. "7!" yelled Luke. "6!" announced Layton.

"5!...4!...3!...2!...1!..." **_BOOM!_**

The Pokémons' attacks collided in perfect sync, just as the fireworks display set off. The sheer amount of light present would've blinded lesser individuals. The multitudes of Smashers and guests oohed and ahhed at the site. From the floor, Dr. Coyle looked at her handiwork with a grin on her face. The rad scientist had taken it upon herself to light the fireworks due to the Luigi problem. The Inklings were splatting the entire mansion in celebration. Everyone was going nuts.

Upon a hill, MSB sat beside a tree.

Professor Layton and Corrin walked up to accompany him. His eyes were filled with wonder and anticipation. "Well, now we're in 2018," he told himself, "what happens now?" Layton sat by his side, placing an assuring hand on his shoulder. "That's up to you," the professor told him. Corrin (F) joined him beside the tree. "This year was fun," she reminisced. "...but next year will be better," said an all to familiar voice. _Crud_ , MSB thought, _Camilla_.

"Happy New Year!" Mario yelled with glee at the mansion. "WHYYYYYYYYY!?" screamed MSB.

 **Happy New Year, everybody! Let's make 2018 an amazing year!-MathewtonSmashBrawler (January 1st, 2018, 12:12 A.M.)**


	41. Therapy

Instability was a part of life at the Smash Mansion.

The same could probably be said about certain parts of reality as well, but the phrase was definitely concrete truth at the Smash Mansion. With multiple universes clashing in seemingly unorthodox situations, it was only natural for a degree of chaos to occur at some time or another. In recent memory, the Smashers had decided to host a holiday get together, inviting their friends, family, and others from their universes. Whether having a huge or small impact, each of these guests left some form of remembrance for the Smashers to live with.

It was the reason why MSB was still in a vegetative state.

The Corrins sighed at the measly sight of the author. It had originally began as a sense of paranoia, but after New Year's, his symptoms had escalated to his current condition. Judging by the sheer amount of chaos that occurred during the holiday get together, the Corrins had assumed that Corrin's (F) sister Camilla had kissed him on Christmas day, and then did it again after MSB failed to outrun her during New Year's. If it had been on the cheek, perhaps it would've mellowed his reactions.

It was quite obvious the kisses hadn't been on the cheek.

Corrin (M) took MSB's temperature, while his female counterpart was on the phone. MSB just stared blankly at the ceiling, as if contemplating the futility of his existence. When Corrin (F) got off the phone, she shook her head in disappointment. "What's his temperature?" she asked, as though she had said it before. "Same as before… normal," her male counterpart replied, "It's obvious at this point he's not sick." Corrin (F) put her hand on her chin.

 _Why, Camilla_ , she mentally pouted, _why would you put him in this state?_

Bowser slammed the door open, the koopa king clearly showing apathy for the author's condition. "Is the kid up yet?" he snarled, having dealt with MSB's condition during its first few days in effect. Corrin (M) shook his head, responding, "No, Bowser. For the dozenth time, MSB hasn't recovered!" Bowser scoffed in displeasure. "Why's the kid making such a big deal about a stupid kiss!? I would've KILLED to be kissed twice by Peach!" he grunted.

Mario and Cappy, who were walking down the hall, shook their heads at Bowser's comment.

"It's not like we haven't been trying," Corrin (F) added. "I've been calling doctor's left and right over this, but they keep telling me to see a therapist…" she continued. "So what?" Bowser questioned. "How many therapists do YOU know of?" Corrin (M) asked rhetorically. Bowser opened his mouth to reply, only to close it after realizing he didn't have an answer. "Hmph," he snorted, "well, as long as there are no consequences to whatever he has, I'm goo-GRAAAAAH!"

He was cut short after he somehow phased through the floor.

Ryu was in the middle of a fight with the Wii Fit Trainer (F), having decided to improve his combat skills with a friendly Smash battle. He rushed up to her, pulling his foot forward and pivoting with his other to perform a Hurricane Kick. Wii Fit Trainer skillfully dodged, and punished Ryu with a quick forward smash attack. Ryu quickly jumped in mid-air in order to keep himself from getting KO'd, while the Wii Fit Trainer used her Deep Breathing technique. The two Smashers rushed towards each other, determined to knock the other out.

Bowser quite literally crashed their party with his Down Special.

The Corrins took in this scene in shock. They turned toward MSB, hoping he hadn't done something too out of character. Sadly, he was laying on the room ceiling, crushing their hopes. "What is going on?" Corrin (F) asked, perplexed beyond probable proportions. "Well…" MSB grumbled reluctantly, "if I have this right, my sudden shift in behavior is causing a temporary shift in the mansion's laws of reality." The Corrin's raised their eyebrows in confusion. MSB sighed in disappointment. "Basically," he continued, "if I don't get help, something like-"

 _LHBihbKHIVLGVkuGVkgjvkughvkugvhjkbLIYVfkUCugvlHBKKLHVLHIVlibhnJglvucULJvLGvlug._

The Corrins froze in place, unable to react to the phenomenon that just occured. "-that will happen," MSB finished, also shook by the paradox. Lucina took this time to walk into the room, accompanied by her husband Robin (M). MSB fell to the floor, colliding head first with his carpet. The Corrins had to remember to breathe. "What's up?" Robin asked, admittedly more chill than he should be. Corrin (M) looked at him in desperation. "Do you know a therapist?" he croaked, not knowing if he could continue further tolerate MSB's influence.

"Well…" Lucina started, signifying the person she had in mind was questionable at best.

Meanwhile, Mario was wandering around the mansion, having a conversation with Cappy. The two had spent a good chunk of their time getting to know each other better since Christmas, and had found themselves discussing a number of things. Currently, they were talking about the space-time logic of the Smash Mansion. "...which is-a why when the next-a Smash game gets announced and we all-a leave, our memories of our-a future will be wiped!" the plumber finished, explaining why the Smashers had access to certain video games that were _technically_ past cannon.

"Well that's just plain freaky!" Cappy explained.

"To be-a fair," Mario continued, "it does allow-a you and I to get properly acquainted." He did make a good point; after all, he's supposed to meet Cappy in _Super Mario Odyssey_. "It keeps our games' cannon in-a check…" The plumber would find himself stopped short when he noticed something rather odd… Link was in the living room playing an NES Classic. Captain Falcon was playing its SNES counterpart. This should be good…

"Pardon-a me," Mario intruded, "but what in-a the name of mushrooms are you-a doing?"

Link didn't even glance over his shoulder when he monotonously replied, "Reliving the glory days." Captain Falcon nodded in agreement, before continuing his session of F-Zero without missing a beat. Mario sighed in dismay; like the two Smashers before him, he too had undergone a nostalgia trip. Luckily, there was one person who could help, but first…

Mario disconnected the power cable to the TV, causing it to go black.

The two Smashers stared dumbfoundedly at the powerless TV, before turning towards Mario's direction. Seething in rage, the two Smashers lunged toward the plumber, though he barely dodged. Mario, realizing he was currently outmatched, began to start running for his life, Cappy following close behind. They were about to escape down the corner, only to run into Donkey Kong. While Mario would normally be in a panic at this point, the fact that Cappy was around gave him an idea.

When Link and Captain Falcon made the turn on the hallway corner, they were knocked out cold by "DK's" fists.

MSB regretted everything. He regretted every mistake he ever made. He regretted every life changing opportunity he was too braindead to take. He regretted… well, anything he felt fit the situation. He cursed himself for blindly following Lucina to the shady door, both Corrins following closely behind. Lucina didn't give him a chance to see the room number, either, as she flung the door wide open, both Corrins simultaneously shoving him in the room. While he was flat on his back, there was something about the room's dark decour, the unearthly scent, the slightly psychotic feminine laughter as the door _**SLAMMED!**_

 _Oh no_ , thought MSB, _this is Bayonetta's room_.

Indeed, the Umbra Witch in question slowly stood up from her bed, luckily dressed in her usual attire. She sauntered seductively towards our unfortunate author, who's nerves were so shocked he resorted to cowering in his metaphorical boots. Bayonetta casually placed her hand on MSB's cheek, causing all of his blood to rush to his face. She gave a seemingly innocent giggle, loving the struggle the author was dealing with.

"Well then," she whispered, moving close enough to MSB to make his heart stop, "why don't we get started?"

Rosalina was hoping for an uneventful day with her Lumas, but as fate would have it, DK barged through the door. Rosalina dropped the book she was reading at the gorilla's sudden entrance, her shock cleary etched on her face. Donkey Kong dropped Link and Captain Falcon at her feet and left the room. She hear a _ding!_ from the outside of her door, and Mario stepped in. _So that's why DK had a mustache_ , Rosalina realized. She regained her fous as the red clad plummer stood before her.

"Rosalina," he began, "I need your-a help…"

As for MSB, he was currently being massaged by Bayonetta. While Bayonetta for the most part restricted it to just using her hands, she occasionally rubbed against him using… _other_ body parts. MSB was lucky to not be sweating a river. In all honesty, he actually felt somewhat brain dead. In order to avoid panicking to the point of no return, he decided to set his brain on autopilot, though this in of itself had its consequences. He heard Link running away from his Master Sword (oddly flailing about in midair), Villager had to save Isabelle (who somehow grew wings), and for a moment, he could've sworn the room had five Bayonettas.

He shivered at that last memory; one Bayonetta was enough.

"OKAY, OKAY! CAN WE STOP NOW!?" MSB finally begged, desperate to end his suffering. He noticed how Bayonetta stopped massaging him for a moment. She was silent for a while, before admitting with reluctance, "I suppose…" _Praise God… and Palutena!_ , thought MSB. His torture would soon come to an close! "However…" the Umbra Witch began, a sly grin slowly spreading across her face. She turned MSB over to face her, closing her eyes and puckering her lips. Was she about to-? MSB was suddenly covered in sweat, his skin a very deep shade of red…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!" he cried, using all of his strength to break out of the room.

Rosalina, Mario, Link, and Captain Falcon were in meditation positions, breathing slowly, as if trying to clear their minds. "Well boys…" Rosalina whispered, "how do you feel?" Link sighed from relief; "Like I've been cleansed from my past burdens…" he assured. Captain Falcon's response was just as enlighted; "The weight on my shoulders has been buried in the past…" "See-a boys," Mario muttered in delight, "I-a told you Rosalina could a help." The swordsman and the racer chuckled in approval, as the four continued experiencing enlightenment.

Until they heard a _*CRASH*_ a few doors away.

Startled, Rosalina and her Lumas approached the door, opening it to find a rather chaotic sight. MSB was, for whatever reason, bouncing around the mansion like a madman, while Bayonetta followed in hot pursuit. The author was constantly repeating "NOPE!" as if it was the one thing keeping the witch from grabbing him. Mario, Link, and Captain Falcon took in the scene with mixed emotions. There was a gleam in Link and Captain Falcon's eyes. They charged at the scene without hesitation.

Thus, the balance of imbalance at the Smash Mansion was restored.


	42. Emergency Notice

**_ATTENTION FANFICTION READERS_**

I just wanted to start by saying I apologize. I never meant to leav any of tou waiting this long when I could have done it a long time ago. In all honesty, I'm not entirely sure why I'm doing it _right_ now. No time like the present?

 **Procrastination. Sucks.**

Anyways, if you want to know more about my situation, head to my profile. If you don't have the time for that sort of the, I basically won't be writing fanfics anytime soon. That means I won't vontinue current ones or start new ones... at the moment. Don't get me wrong, I won't be gone forever... I just won't be around for a long time. To my supporters, thank you for sticking with me for this long. But for the time being, this is goodbye. My sincerest apologies. Thanks

 _ **-MathewtonSmashBrawler** (August 8th, 2018)_


End file.
